Délivrance
by Saanie
Summary: Fye a emménagé depuis une semaine dans un appart à Tokyo, héritant d'un voisin aussi bruyant que désagréable. La rencontre avec le colocataire de ce dernier va cependant bouleverser son quotidien, la réciproque étant tout aussi vraie...
1. 01 L'inconnu au pied du mur

Ohayo mina !

Etant nouvelle dans le monde de la fanfic, je vous dis un grand bonjour (ou bonsoir, en fonction de l'heure qu'il est chez vous XD) ! ^^

Voici ma première fanfic de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle *-*

**Pairing :** Kurogane x Fye

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :** Kuro et Fye sont bien entendu à Clamp XD

**Univers :** Alternatif

**Résumé :** Fye a emménagé depuis une semaine dans un appart à Tokyo, héritant d'un voisin aussi bruyant que désagréable. La rencontre avec le colocataire de ce dernier va cependant bouleverser son quotidien, la réciproque étant tout aussi vraie...

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! ^^

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**L'inconnu au pied du mur.**

* * *

.

.

Quand j'émergeai enfin de ma trèèèès longue sieste de l'après-midi, l'horloge accrochée au mur du salon affichait déjà dix-sept heures.

Face à ce qui commençait à devenir une exaspérante habitude (j'avais tendance à passer plus de temps endormi que réveillé au cours de la journée), je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer.

Décidément avec moi, tout allait de travers. Quoi que je fasse pour essayer de paraître « normal » (j'avais renoncé à l'être depuis longtemps), je me confrontais toujours à un bide total. Non. C'était définitif. Agir selon les canons préétablis de la normalité n'était pas ma marque de fabrique, ce qui, hélas, ne m'avait rien apporté de très positif jusque là.

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans une vague de déprime –fréquente conséquence de mes siestes prolongées-, je décidai de me dégoter une activité histoire de m'occuper l'esprit. Voyant que la situation alentour était critique, je choisis de rétablir un brin d'ordre dans mon appart, qui ressemblait plus à un débarras qu'à un lieu de vie convenable.

Après m'être extirpé paresseusement du canapé où je m'étais assoupi aux alentours de quinze heures et suite à une petite série d'étirements histoire de dégourdir un peu mes membres encore endormis, je m'attaquai vaillamment à la vaisselle qui s'entassait joyeusement dans l'évier depuis la veille. Voilà une bonne façon de s'activer sans pour autant en faire trop ! L'activité idéale quand on vient de se réveiller !

Je savonnais donc une assiette dont la couleur rouge ne se voyait presque plus du fait de la mousse quand un brouhaha assourdissant me parvint tel un grondement de tonnerre. Le bruit strident de verre brisé m'apprit qu'un de mes voisins avait décidé de faire sa vaisselle en l'écrasant sur le carrelage...

Encore le voisin d'en face, pour pas changer…

Depuis que je m'étais installé ici, il y a maintenant une semaine, les bruits de vaisselle brisée et de mobilier qu'on envoie valser contre les murs avec fracas étaient devenus habituels. Ils s'accompagnaient d'ailleurs le plus souvent de cris et d'insultes virulentes qui fusaient de toutes parts à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Très vite, j'avais su que le coupable était le voisin de l'appartement d'en face, et le simple fait d'imaginer ce que devait être le quotidien à moins de deux mètres de chez moi me donnait des frissons. Toutefois, vu le type, ça ne m'étonnait pas.

Certes, je n'étais pas du genre à juger les gens sur de simples apparences, mais ce gusse là ne m'inspirait franchement pas confiance. Âgé de la cinquantaine, plutôt grand et bien portant, il avait un visage en permanence teinté de colère et de mépris envers les autres. De plus, avec ses cheveux légèrement grisonnants pointant de chaque côté de sa tête, sa barbe taillée au millimètre et son monocle, il avait tout du psychiatre sadique ou du vieillard psychopathe qu'on voit dans les séries noires.

Je ne connaissais ce Fei-Wan Read que de vue, mais j'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole, et encore moins à le côtoyer dans l'avenir.

Je rangeais la vaisselle propre et essuyée dans un placard de la cuisine lorsqu'un chapelet de jurons aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir éclata de nouveau par delà les murs, me parvenant avec une clarté telle que je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter.

Vue la voix sèche et grinçante qui l'avait prononcée, je supposai que c'était le vieux Fei-Wan qui insultait encore et encore son colocataire. Oui, parce qu'il n'habitait pas seul, mais avec un autre homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu. D'ailleurs, je le plaignais de toutes mes forces d'avoir à supporter un type aussi répugnant.

N'en pouvant plus d'être le témoin auditif de cette altercation qui ne me regardait absolument pas, j'abandonnai l'idée du rangement de mon appart pour celle d'une balade dans la fraîcheur du début de soirée. Respirer l'air frais et marcher un peu ne seraient pas du luxe après avoir passé mon dimanche après-midi à roupiller en bavant sur mon canapé.

En deux temps trois mouvements, j'enfilai mes converses, j'arrangeai un peu mes cheveux encore en bataille, je redressai mes vêtements et j'agrippai mon manteau pour le cas où le vent deviendrait trop froid. Il faut dire que j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à chopper la crève au moindre coup de vent, au moindre refroidissement, à la moindre rencontre avec une pièce trop climatisée, et ce depuis l'enfance.

Je refermai donc ma porte avec entrain, pressé de libérer mes oreilles de cette litanie peu catholique. Le couloir était encore envahi par la voix rageuse de mon cher voisin, bien parti pour cracher son venin jusqu'au bout de la nuit, quand une autre voix s'éleva, que j'entendais pour la première fois.

C'était une voix grave, virile, munie d'un timbre plutôt sombre, mais qui avait quelque chose de captivant, ce qui me fit oublier l'espace d'une seconde pourquoi j'étais dans ce couloir et me porta à écouter inconsciemment la suite.

« LA FERME ESPÈCE DE VIEUX CON ! » Gueula le propriétaire de ladite voix, qui devait être le colocataire, et qui, de toute évidence, venait de péter un câble à son tour. « J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE C'QUE TU PENSES ! JE T'EMMERDE C'EST CLAIR ÇA ?! »

« C'EST TOI QUI VA LA FERMER ESPÈCE D'ANIMAL ! » Renchérit Fei-Wan et un nouveau bruit retentit, de meuble renversé visiblement, qui me somma de déguerpir au plus vite avant d'être accidentellement témoin d'un meurtre et d'être réduit au silence par le coupable.

C'est donc avec l'idée que mourir la gorge tranchée par des débris de verre n'était pas le meilleur plan pour finir la journée que je quittai l'immeuble pour me perdre dans la rue d'en face. Une fois dehors, il me sembla que l'atmosphère était brusquement aussi légère qu'une plume, ce qui contrastait fortement avec l'ambiance apocalyptique qui régnait dans mon cher et tendre couloir.

.

Je respirai une grande bouffée d'air avec un certain soulagement avant de prendre la direction du parc Yoyogi, situé à un quart d'heure de marche de mon immeuble. J'adorais m'y promener en fin de journée, lorsque le soleil commençait doucement à se faire plus timide. La proximité de la végétation, le parfum de la terre et des fleurs, le silence apaisant troublé par les discussions amusées des rares passants et le miaulement des chats qui avaient élu domicile dans ce coin de verdure... Tout ça me détendait et me faisait oublier un peu mes propres soucis.

Déjà que niveau problèmes, j'étais un pro pour les attirer et pour m'en fabriquer tout seul, il avait fallu qu'un inspecteur de police me convoque la semaine prochaine au poste. Depuis, même si je me savais innocent de tout délit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'appréhension et de crainte.

Plus la date approchait, plus j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air, qu'un câble invisible me serrait la gorge de plus en plus fort, sans compter les migraines et les maux d'estomac qui me laissaient de moins en moins en paix.

Ça avait probablement un rapport avec le vol à l'arrachée auquel j'avais assisté il y a deux jours, en sortant de la supérette. La police doit avoir une piste et vouloir que j'aide à identifier le coupable, comme on le voit dans les films. Si c'est bien ça, l'inspecteur aurait pu me le dire quand même ! Pourquoi la police doit-elle toujours faire des mystères de tout et de rien ?

Enfin bref… Comme le dit mon psy, je dois cesser de faire une montagne de la moindre petite nouveauté qui surgit dans ma vie et prendre les choses avec calme et relativisme… Si seulement c'était aussi facile à dire qu'à faire !

.

.

En revenant vers mon immeuble, deux bonnes heures plus tard, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si le vieux Fei-Wan et son colocataire se disputaient encore, ou si l'un des deux avait finalement tué l'autre. A moins que le colocataire ait quitté les lieux, chose que j'aurais déjà fais depuis belle lurette si j'avais été à sa place. Ah ça ! J'aurais pris mes jambes à mon coup sans regarder en arrière, pas de doutes là dessus !

D'ailleurs, en y pensant, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir malgré une ambiance aussi chaotique ?

Peut-être était-ce un membre de sa famille ou… son amant ? A cette idée, j'eus comme un haut-le-cœur. Non que l'idée d'une relation entre hommes me révulse, au contraire, étant moi-même attiré par la gente masculine. Toutefois, imaginer Fei-Wan avec un autre homme, ou avec une femme, ou avec quoi que ce soit d'autre, était à reléguer au niveau des visions d'horreurs les plus ragoûtantes…

Histoire de chasser les images disgracieuses formées par mon imagination un peu trop débordante, je secouai vivement la tête, tandis qu'arrivant au niveau de mon immeuble, je constatai (presque à regret) qu'aucune voiture de police ou ambulance n'était stationnée dans les alentours. Pas de meurtre alors… Dommage. Aaah ! Je me giflais mentalement.

Franchement, on ne souhaite pas la mort de son voisin, même s'il est acariâtre, colérique, alcoolique et qu'il vous lance des regards plus que suggestifs en vous croisant dans le couloir… Non… On lui souhaite au pire de se casser une jambe ! Humm… Non ! Aaah ! Et puis zut ! Une jambe cassée c'est pas si grave ! Pensai-je lorsque mon regard fut happé par une silhouette sombre qui était accroupie par terre, le dos au mur de l'immeuble, son visage enfoui sur ses genoux, une de ses mains posée sur sa tête, tandis que l'autre cognait du poing avec force contre le mur.

Jetant un regard alentours, je vis que personne ne l'avait remarqué, ce qui était assez normal puisqu'il commençait à faire bien sombre. De plus, il ne faisait rien de mal, mais bon, c'était pas non plus une attitude très normale. J'hésitai un instant, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de m'accroupir en face du type, qui vu de plus près, avait une carrure pour le moins impressionnante.

Il était vêtu d'un jean apparemment gris et d'un sweat à capuche noire. Je m'apprêtais à lui adresser la parole quand, ayant senti ma présence, il leva légèrement la tête et m'agrippa le poignet avec une force telle que je faillis dire adieu à mes os.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » Lança l'homme dont je ne voyais que le bas du visage, du fait de sa capuche et du faible éclairage des lieux.

Absolument pas enclin à répondre à un individu qui semblait vouloir m'arracher une main, je fis mon possible pour échapper à son emprise, mais il me relâcha rapidement. Visiblement, cette empoignade brutale était le fruit d'un réflexe et non d'une volonté de s'en prendre à moi. Du coup, après une légère hésitation, je finis par lui demander :

« Euh… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Sans baisser la tête, il recommença à cogner son poing contre le mur de l'immeuble, et me trouvant juste en face, je compris sans peine que cet homme était sacrément énervé. Le truc, c'est que c'était fichtrement pas mon problème. N'ayant pas envie de me faire écraser le poignet de nouveau, je me levai d'une traite et soupirai un bon coup.

« Pourvu que la dispute soit terminée… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, avant de me diriger vers l'entrée.

« Eh ! »

Je me retournai, interloqué. Est-ce qu'il venait de m'interpeller ? Voyant qu'il était tourné dans ma direction, c'était de toute évidence le cas. Que me voulait-il ? Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'aide en fin de compte…

« Euh… oui ? » Bredouillai-je, tandis que le gars se mettait debout, dévoilant une taille qui atteignait le bon mètre quatre-vingt.

Et s'il avait dans l'esprit de me racketter ou quelque chose du genre ? Avec mon petit mètre soixante-douze (à côté de lui c'était presque ridicule) et mon « épaisseur de planche à pain », comme disent la plupart des gens, je ne fais assurément pas le poids –dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs-. J'avalais ma salive en attendant la suite de la conversation avec appréhension, quand il me posa la question à laquelle je m'attendais le moins.

« Quelle dispute ? »

Je clignais des yeux, ahuri.

« Euh… » Marmonnais-je, pas certain de la réponse à fournir. « Mon voisin d'en face se disputait avec son coloc quand je suis parti… Le genre de dispute qui peut finir en bain de sang en fait… Du coup, je me demandais si c'était fini, parce les murs sont franchement pas top niveau insonorisation et… c'est comme si j'y étais… Enfin… Voilà… ».

« Ah ». Commenta l'autre, sa voix devenant soudain plus grave. « Ouais. C'est fini. Pour le moment ».

Interloqué, je ne pus lâcher le type du regard. Alors finalement il habite l'immeuble ! Il ne me dit rien, mais c'est sûrement normal. En une semaine, je n'ai pas encore croisé tous les habitants. Ce gars là était donc un de mes voisins, et qui de toute évidence, appréciait autant que moi d'assister aux crises journalières de Fei-Wan. Dans un sens, cette rencontre me soulagea. Je n'étais pas le seul à être exaspéré de cette situation.

L'idée de lui proposer une alliance pour la création d'une pétition me traversa l'esprit. Je repris donc la discussion, histoire d'avoir la confirmation qu'on parlait bien de la même personne, puisqu'on est jamais à l'abris d'un quiproquo de dernière minute.

« Vivre à côté de ce Fei-Wan est vraiment insupportable ! » Maugréai-je, tandis que la brise devenait plus froide, maintenant que la nuit s'installait pleinement. Il n'allait peut-être pas tarder à pleuvoir, d'ailleurs.

« Vivre avec est encore pire ».

« Ouais ! Ça c'est sûr ! » Admis-je avec un soupir de compassion pour le pauvre gars qui était contraint de le supporter entre les murs de leur appart.

L'homme ne répondit rien, et je sentis la tension monter d'un cran, sans comprendre pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau –jusqu'à lors endormi- ne s'éclaire de la divine lumière de la compréhension. Était-ce possible que… Non ! Le voisin inconnu avec qui je parlais était…le colocataire de Fei-Wan ?

« C'est… C'est vous qui vivez avec lui ?! » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, sur un ton plus accusateur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Vu son gabarit et celui de l'autre hystérique, pas étonnant que les meubles volent de partout quand ça dégénère !

« Pas pour longtemps si ça continue ». Lâcha-t-il avec une véhémence telle que je sentis une traînée de frissons glisser le long de mon dos.

Ce type ne plaisantait pas. Il allait finir par péter sa gueule de vieille chouette à Fei-Wan et on le ramasserait le lendemain à la petite cuillère au fond d'un quelconque caniveau. Que devais-je faire ? Rentrer chez moi ou rester à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu plus calme ? Parce que sérieux… Il avait l'air prêt à faire une bêtise dans un avenir proche ! Je devrais peut-être lui conseiller de juste lui casser une jambe… Hein ?! Mais à quoi je pense ?!

A nouveau, je me giflais mentalement avec force, tandis que l'individu restait dans le plus parfait silence, son poing tendu à l'extrême n'attendant qu'une chose : s'abattre telle une masse sur Fei-Wan et le réduire à l'état de bouillie sanglante.

Alors que je réfléchissais à quelque chose de spirituel que je pourrais dire histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, la pluie commença à tomber doucement, d'abord en fines gouttelettes presque imperceptibles, qui se muèrent rapidement en gouttes bien plus gênantes. N'ayant pas de parapluie, je reculai vers l'entrée afin de rester au sec, tandis que mon interlocuteur, toujours immobile, semblait imperméable à tout évènement extérieur.

« Il pleut… » Lançai-je. « Vous allez être trempé si vous restez là… »

Ouais ! Bravo la phrase spirituelle ! Ça, il le savait sûrement, mais vu qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, ça ne mangeait pas de pain de le lui faire remarquer.

« M'en fous. Si j'y retourne maintenant, je lui casse sa gueule pour de bon ».

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde en disant cela, ce qui confirmait mes doutes sur son état de nervosité et sa capacité à trucider le vieux schnock avant les douze coups de minuit. Le ton glacial de sa voix me fis déglutir avec difficulté.

Je ne savais franchement pas quoi faire –rester ou rentrer chez moi me mêler de mes oignons, chose que je faisais habituellement assez bien-, mais avant même que je ne le réalise, les mots avaient franchis la barrière de mes lèvres, et je m'entendais déclarer, comme si de rien n'était :

« Vous pouvez venir un instant chez moi si vous voulez ! On est voisins après tout ! »

_On est voisins après tout ?_ C'était quoi ça ?! Dans quel monde le fait d'être voisins implique qu'on puisse inviter un parfait inconnu, de surcroît sur le point de commettre un meurtre, à venir chez soi ?!

Sur le coup, j'aurais presque été soulagé qu'il dise non, mais contre toute attente, il répondit :

« Pourquoi pas ».

J'étais scié. Il avait accepté.

La faute à qui ?! Hein ! Maintenant que j'avais exhibé le concept de l'entraide entre voisins, ce serait franchement lâche de faire marche arrière. Et puis, c'était peut-être mon imagination, mais il avait lâché cette réponse en un soupir, comme si c'était la solution qui lui paraissait la plus sage après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Du coup, si ma proposition évitait une catastrophe du genre « gros bain de sang sur le pallier d'en face », c'était plutôt une bonne chose !

.

Sans attendre davantage, je pris donc la direction de mon appartement, le type me suivant tout en conservant une certaine distance entre nous, ce qui m'arrangeait tout autant que lui. Arrivé au niveau de ma porte, je le vis s'arrêter net à un mètre de moi, le regard tourné vers la porte de son propre appart.

Vite ! Je devais le faire entrer avant qu'il ne change d'avis et n'aille crever les yeux de l'autre face de chouette !

« Venez ! » Lançais-je sur un ton enjoué, espérant récupérer son attention.

Ma voix sembla le sortir de ses réflexions et sans dire un mot, il entra après ce qui me sembla être une hésitation de dernière minute. Là, sous un éclairage convenable, je pris pleinement conscience de sa carrure athlétique, puis, lorsqu'il ôta finalement sa capuche, je pus croiser son regard pour la première fois.

Sur le coup, je cru sincèrement que l'incandescence de ses prunelles allait me rendre aveugle, tant leur robe écarlate était luisante et d'une profondeur presque effrayante. On aurait dit deux abysses de lave en fusion, et que le simple fait de les regarder pouvait me brûler jusqu'aux os.

Je n'avais jamais vu d'yeux d'une couleur similaire et mon étonnement se voyait probablement à des kilomètres. Aussi, conscient que fixer quelqu'un de cette façon n'était pas très poli, je reportai mon attention au reste de son corps. Grand, musclé, la peau mâte et des cheveux noirs courts coiffés en pointes, deux petites mèches retombant sur son front… C'était sans conteste le genre de mec à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches… Pas que les filles d'ailleurs…

Soudain, mon hypothèse selon laquelle le fameux colocataire de Fei-Wan puisse être son amant me revint en pleine face, et je manquais de m'étrangler.

Non ! Alors là ! Carrément IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! Si ce type aux yeux de braise sortait avec face-de-chouette, j'avais plus qu'à me jeter d'un pont ! Et le reste des célibataires du globe en ferait probablement autant !

« Je m'appelle Kurogane ». Déclara alors le brun d'un ton moins nerveux que précédemment, me tirant du coup de mes réflexions désordonnées et autres projets de suicide nocturne.

Sa prise de parole fut tellement soudaine que je faillis oublier mon propre prénom.

« Ah ! Je… Moi c'est Fye ! » Lançais-je au bout d'un moment, bien que trop jovialement à mon goût, tandis que je me faisais violence pour ne pas plonger à corps perdu dans les iris pourpres de mon vis-à-vis.

Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer de nouveau lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement….

Quelque chose venait d'accaparer la totalité de son attention, mais quoi ?

.

* * *

Voili voilou ^^

Le premier chapitre s'achève XD J'espère que vous avez bien aimé!

A très bientôt pour la suite!

Et un énorme merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me lire! *-*


	2. 02 Première impression

Coucou !

Voici le 2ème chapitre de ma Kuro x Fye fanfic ! ^^

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu le 1er chapitre !

Un merci tout spécial aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews et/ou qui suivent cette histoire ! *-*

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Je rappelle que les persos cités sont tous à CLAMP ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes / tous ! :3

.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Première impression.**

* * *

.

.

J'avais la haine.

Une haine profonde qui affluait dans mes veines comme un venin épais et corrosif.

Ça me liquéfiait de l'intérieur, ça me vrillait le cerveau, laissant un goût amer sur mes lèvres.

J'avais des envies de meurtre, et pas des moindres.

J'avais envie de buter Fei-Wan, de le trouer comme une passoire, de refaire sa face de rat avec un éplucheur à légumes et de le jeter par le balcon en criant : « attention : pluie de connard ! ».

Ouais… C'est pas très élégant. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de ce vieux débris, l'élégance est le dernier de mes soucis.

Le simple fait de devoir supporter sa sale tronche toute la journée, ça me fout les nerfs.

Si on ajoute à ça qu'il fait tout pour déclencher la bagarre, forcément, ça explose tôt ou tard.

Aujourd'hui, ça a pété sur le tard, mais l'impact n'en a été que plus grand.

Du coup, quand j'ai senti que mes yeux s'attardaient trop sur les couteaux de la cuisine, j'ai fini par foutre le camp.

Je suis allé souffler un bon coup dehors, prendre un peu l'air, parce que sincèrement, une seconde de plus avec lui et je le réduisais à l'état de carcasse fumante.

Bon, l'envie de le rayer de la liste des vivants est toujours là, mais je dois avouer que ma colère s'est légèrement stabilisée, voire même apaisée depuis quelques minutes.

C'est sûrement à cause du nouveau voisin qui pour m'éviter la pluie, la solitude ou juste parce qu'il est ultra-social, m'a invité à venir chez lui, parce qu' « on est voisins après tout » selon ses dires.

Je crois pas trop à la convivialité ou à la solidarité entre voisins de palier, mais bon. Discuter me calmera peut-être. Si quelques heures de blabla peuvent m'endormir assez l'esprit pour m'éviter de finir la soirée au commissariat, je suis toujours preneur.

Après réflexion, j'ai donc accepté, ce qui m'a permis, une fois arrivés chez lui, de mettre un visage sur le manteau blanc et la voix de mon hôte et nouveau voisin. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que pour le coup, j'ai été assez surpris.

C'est bien un mec, mais j'en ai rarement vu avec un corps aussi fluet et gracieux.

Il doit avoir dix-huit ans à tout casser. Sa peau a un teint de porcelaine, ses cheveux mi-longs sont d'un blond éclatant, son visage est fin et ses yeux… deux lacs azurs à faire s'écrouler le monde à ses pieds…

Evidemment, je ne suis pas à ses pieds, mais c'est une créature plutôt déroutante, je dois l'admettre.

Une (agréable) surprise donc.

De son côté, je devine sans mal que la couleur rouge sang de mes yeux ne passe pas inaperçue. Les gens sont souvent étonnés la première fois qu'ils me croisent, donc ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

N'ayant rien de spécial à lui dire hormis mon prénom (c'est la moindre des choses), je balaye la pièce du regard, et j'en reste estomaqué.

Un seul coup d'œil me suffit pour réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

« T'as été cambriolé ! » Je m'écris, puisque Fye –c'est son prénom- n'a encore rien remarqué.

Je m'attends alors à une scène de panique, cris d'effroi, sursauts de crainte et effusion de colère. Je m'attends à le voir courir dans tous les sens pour savoir si ses objets les plus précieux ont été embarqués, puis fuser vers son téléphone pour appeler les flics, mais niet. Rien. Que dalle.

Il jette un regard autour de lui et semble comprendre ce que je veux dire, mais sa seule réaction est de me regarder, complètement éberlué.

J'ai bien envie de le réveiller avec une ou deux baffes, mais ses joues s'enflamment subitement, tandis qu'il baisse la tête comme un gosse pris la main dans le pot de Nutella. Puis, après avoir passer convulsivement ses mains sur son manteau, il finit par ouvrir la bouche, et pour le coup, je manque de défaillir.

« Euh… Non… C'est… C'est juste que c'est pas très bien rangé… » Bredouille-t-il, gêné, tandis que j'écarquille les yeux comme un demeuré.

« Pas très bien rangé ?! » Je m'exclame. « On dirait un lendemain de typhon ! »

« Eh oui… Hahaha ! »

Et le voilà qui éclate d'un rire perdu entre embarras et confusion, une main derrière la tête et l'autre jouant machinalement avec l'ourlet de son manteau.

Incrédule, j'observe à nouveau la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Le bon sens m'aide à l'identifier comme étant le salon / salle à manger, mais elle semble aussi faire dressing, cuisine et chambre à coucher. Des vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout, de même que des chaussures, une paire de pantoufles à tête de chat trônant royalement sur la table basse.

Une multitude de livres jonche le sol aux quatre coins de la pièce, de même que des ballons (ouais des ballons… je rêve pas). Le canapé est recouvert de couvertures multicolores, un oreiller gisant à terre près d'une pile de magazines.

Les meubles et le sol recueillent un peu tout et n'importe quoi : CDs, DVDs, figurines de chat, d'Hello Kitty et de Mokona (la peluche préférée des enfants depuis peu), ustensiles de cuisine apparemment propres, stylos, bonbons vivants seuls ou en sachets, bougies de toutes les formes et couleurs possibles, diffuseurs d'encens, j'en passe et des meilleurs…

« C'est pas un appart, c'est un champ de foire ! » J'ajoute en réalisant que j'avais le pied sur une chaussette bleue à pois blancs depuis mon arrivée.

J'avoue, c'est pas top de dire ça à un voisin qu'on rencontre pour la première fois et qui vous invite chez lui. Mais mentir c'est pas mon truc. Même si à dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas, je me fais griller, je préfère largement rester franc en toutes circonstances. De plus, je peux pas sourire bêtement et ignorer ce… ce capharnaüm !

De son côté, Fye a cessé de rire et je crois que ma remarque ne va pas rester sans réplique, une étincelle de réprobation éclatant dans ses prunelles bleutées.

« Avec tout les meubles et la vaisselle qui se cassent la gueule chaque jour, je doute que ce soit mieux chez vous ! » Il me lance, nettement ironique.

Touché.

Quel fourbe !

En plus, c'est franchement pas comparable !

Si je vivais seul, ce qui semble être son cas, mon appart ne ressemblerait pas à un foutoir pareil ! Et puis voilà qu'il me fait penser à l'autre déchet !

Je fronce les sourcils et je grimace ouvertement, ce que Fye remarque, puisqu'une lueur d'excuse jaillit dans le ciel de ses yeux. Il tournicote bizarrement comme un chat qui coure derrière une pelote de laine invisible avant de me lancer une tirade à me coller la migraine.

« Ah ! J'y pense ! Vous voulez un thé ? J'en ai plusieurs sortes ! Je vous dis les noms ou je sors les boites ? Ah ne dites rien ! Je sors les boîtes c'est bien plus simple ! Des biscuits avec ça ? J'ai fais des cookies hier après-midi, il m'en reste encore plein ! Ou des sablés ? J'ai aussi du chocolat si vous préférez ou si vous ne prenez pas de thé, je vous offre un chocolat chaud, ou un café ? Ah çà c'est sûr que j'en ai ! Sinon je passerai ma vie à dormir… Donc c'est comme vous voulez ! Enfin ! Ah oui, alors ce thé ? »

Franchement, c'est pas un cadeau ce type.

« Ouais. Je veux bien un thé vert. Mais rien de sucré, merci ».

Il me regarde d'un air incrédule, comme si mon aversion pour le sucre me faisait tenir de l'extra-terrestre plutôt que de l'être humain, ce qui me donne envie de lui balancer sa chaussette à la figure.

« Je vous cherche quelque chose de salé à grignoter alors ! Asseyez-vous en attendant ! »

J'aimerais bien. Mais où ? Où suis-je censé m'asseoir dans ce puits de désordre ?

Voyant que mon cher hôte ne considère pas ça comme un soucis, je me fraye un chemin parmi les bouquins et une pile de vêtements et je parviens à rejoindre le canapé. Après avoir déposé les couvertures sur le fauteuil d'à côté, qui était déjà surchargé de classeurs et autres porte-documents, je m'assoies enfin.

En face, dans le coin cuisine où fleurissent mille et un bibelots aussi inutiles qu'encombrants, Fye s'affaire à préparer un plateau, tandis que la théière sifflote doucement.

Une légère odeur de cannelle flotte dans l'air, et je me perd à penser que malgré le décor apocalyptique, être ici est plutôt apaisant.

Un petit cri de douleur me tire alors de mes rêveries, et je remarque un blondinet se réprimandant lui-même d'avoir voulu sortir le plat de cookies du four sans porter de gants. Quel empoté...

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me retrouve à sourire, sûrement parce que ça me change de mon quotidien.

En tout cas, ma colère s'est enfuie bien loin, une fois n'est pas coutume.

.

.

Après quelques minutes de préparatifs supplémentaires, je me retrouve avec une tasse de thé vert fumante et un bol de cacahuètes. A côté de moi, le blond glisse tellement de sucres dans son thé que j'hésite à lui demander pourquoi il se simplifie pas la vie en mangeant le sucre directement…

« C'est parce que tu viens d'emménager que c'est dans cet état ? » Je demande finalement, m'accrochant à la possibilité que ce cataclysme ne soit que passager.

Malheureusement, son petit sourire confus me fait vite déchanter.

« J'aimerais bien… Mais je n'ai pas reçu la fonction « ordonné et adepte du rangement» à la naissance… » Marmonne-t-il, à demi désappointé.

« C'est un euphémisme ». Je réplique du tac au tac, tandis qu'il me jette un regard faussement outré tout en croquant dans un cookie.

« Z'êtes mal plaché pour chritiquer ! »

La situation actuelle jouant contre moi, je ne peux rien ajouter, alors je prend des cacahuètes en fixant le plafond recouvert d'étoiles luminescentes. Un instant plus tard, il reprend la parole d'un ton hésitant.

« J'ai une question... »

Aaaah je déteste ça ! Les gens qui disent « j'ai une question » au lieu de la poser une bonne fois pour toutes. Ça me fatigue ! Pourquoi tourner autour du pot comme çà ?! Du coup, je lui jette un rapide regard assassin, avant d'hausser les épaules, et il finit par la poser, sa fameuse question.

« C'est pas mes affaires mais… pourquoi vous vivez avec Fei-Wan si le climat entre vous est aussi déplorable ? »

Je me tourne vers lui, sourcils froncés. Il pouvait pas éviter ce sujet non ? Néanmoins, je sais pas si c'est l'effet de ses yeux trop bleus ou celui de ses lèvres teintées de chocolat, mais ma colère ne revient pas au galop. Je lui répond donc, quoique légèrement agacé.

« C'est mon oncle. »

Il écarquille légèrement les yeux, mais ne semble pas extrêmement étonné. Visiblement, il avait déjà réfléchi à la possibilité d'un lien de parenté entre nous.

« Mais shi ch'est trop diffichile, z'êtes pas obliché de rechter afec lui » Marmonne-t-il en achevant son troisième cookie.

« Si c'est trop difficile, t'es pas obligé de parler la bouche pleine ». Je réplique, avec un petit rictus moqueur, avant d'ajouter « J'ai pas le choix. Je suis mineur. »

Là, pour le coup, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait mourir étouffé.

Les yeux ronds comme des coupelles, il a visiblement avalé de travers car il commence à tousser comme un malade.

Tandis qu'il se précipite sur sa tasse de thé, je me décide à lui tapoter un peu le dos, histoire de ne pas me sentir coupable de non assistance à personne en danger.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il se redresse et que ses cheveux viennent frôler le dos de la main, je m'éloigne sans demander mon reste. Quand les cheveux d'un autre mec commencent à vous coller des frissons, le repli est obligatoire. Question de survie.

Ça doit venir du fait qu'ils sont aussi doux que le pelage d'un chaton, tellement doux qu'on a envie de les caresser… Bien entendu, je dis « on » parce que ça me concerne pas. Je suppose que ça doit faire cet effet là aux gens… Les autres gens. Enfin bref.

Fye semble avoir repris son souffle, et je le vois qui me fixe comme si une paire d'antennes à pompon vient de me fleurir sur la tête.

« De… De quoi ?! » Lance-t-il alors, sur un ton complètement effaré.

« Ben, je suis mineur. J'ai 17 ans. »

« C'est une blague ?! »

Il semble vraiment choqué et sa tête d'ahuri vaut son pesant d'or.

« Si j'étais majeur, je serais pas en face à me farcir l'autre enfoiré ! » Je grommelle.

« Mais… Mais ! J'étais persuadé que tu avais la vingtaine ! Tu ne fais pas du tout ton âge ! »

« Ouais. On me le dit souvent. C'est à cause de ma carrure je pense. Tiens, le vouvoiement a disparu maintenant que je suis mineur ? »

Deux nuages roses envahissent à nouveau ses joues et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il est terrible ce type !

Tellement prévisible et tellement bizarre à la fois !

« C'est pour ça que je te tutoies depuis le début. » J'explique fièrement en sirotant mon thé. « J'ai tout de suite vu qu'on avait le même âge ! »

« J'ai 21 ans »

« Tu vois …

... HEEEIN ?! »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui manque de finir asphyxié sur son sofa.

Quelques minutes (de lutte pour rester en vie) plus tard, même avec les yeux scotchés sur sa carte d'identité, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Pourtant, le dénommé Fye Flowright, (qui ceci dit en passant est officiellement un garçon) est né un 25 mai 1991 et a donc bien 21 ans.

« C'est dingue… »

« Comme quoi, tu n'es pas le seul à être victime de ton apparence ! »

C'est sûr… Avec son physique de ballerine et sa voix chantante, c'est impossible d'imaginer qu'il puisse avoir cet âge là. Il est plus vieux que moi quoi ! La grosse farce !

La découverte de nos âges respectifs donne alors le ton d'une discussion aussi inattendue qu'amusante. Je lui explique comment mon « allure d'adulte » m'a propulsé plus d'une fois devant les comptoirs à acheter cigarettes, alcool et autres magazines pornos pour des potes.

De son côté, c'est la tendance inverse, puisqu'on refuse souvent de lui vendre de l'alcool, les caissières allant même jusqu'à suspecter sa carte d'identité d'être fausse. Sur le coup, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer tournicotant comme une pile électrique devant la caisse en bafouillant pour se justifier. Hilarant !

On passe deux longues heures à papoter (chose dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable), et je décide finalement de rentrer. On est loin d'avoir épuisés tous les sujets de conversation, mais je sais ce qui m'attend en rentrant. Si je m'y attaque trop tard, j'en aurais pour la nuit, et comme demain c'est la rentrée de septembre (1), je peux pas me le permettre.

Sans m'attarder sur mes raisons, je prend donc congé de mon voisin, et on se retrouve sur le palier où c'est au tour de son parfum de me faire frissonner. Je dois être fatigué ce soir, décidément.

En tout cas, cette fragrance sucrée a quelque chose d'enivrant. C'est pas très viril de sentir la fraise, mais sur lui, ça m'apparaît presque comme une évidence. Je dois avoir de la fièvre…

« Ça va aller avec ton oncle ? »

Sa question me tire de mon puits d'imagination sans queue ni tête.

« Ouais. Je suis calme maintenant. Merci »

« De rien. Bon courage, et bonne nuit ! »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je retourne à mon champ de bataille.

Mon premier regard va vers la télé, qui après avoir survécu des semaines durant, a fini par être défoncée d'un coup de chaise par Fei-Wan.

Bien entendu, rien n'a été rangé, puisque ce vieux con attend que ce soit moi qui le fasse, comme d'hab. Il est probablement dans son bureau, entrain de cuver sa cuite du soir. Tant mieux.

Tandis que je me fraye un chemin parmi les débris divers gisant sur le carrelage, l'horloge de la cuisine m'annonce qu'il est 22 heures. Parfait. Ça me laisse deux heures pour remettre de l'ordre, nettoyer et jeter ce qui doit l'être.

Si seulement mon voisin d'en face en faisait autant chez lui !

Même si sa débordante jovialité me semble trop belle pour être vraie, il est plutôt sympa.

Toutefois, je doute fort qu'on discute de nouveau une fois que les rumeurs me concernant seront arrivées jusqu'à lui.

Quoi que j'y fasse, le résultat est toujours le même, c'est pas avec lui que ça changera.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, arrivé au lycée au moment même où la sonnerie retentit, je suis le derrière sur ma chaise une poignée de secondes avant l'arrivée du proviseur, Kyle Rondart.

Dès qu'il entre dans la pièce, la classe entière se lève en signe de respect, bien que la majorité (surtout les garçons, moi inclus) le fasse en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Rondart nous regarde avec une sévérité non dissimulée (on finirait pendus au milieu du gymnase si ça ne tenait qu'à lui) avant de commencer sa traditionnelle tirade destinée aux jours de rentrée.

Comme je m'en fous royalement, je me perd à regarder par la fenêtre le jardinier qui balaye la cour avec autant d'entrain qu'un escargot lorsque son discours récupère soudain mon attention.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement » Déclare-t-il d'un ton solennel, « votre professeur de littérature, Arashi Arisugawa, est désormais en congé maternité. La suite des cours vous sera donc dispensée par son remplaçant, qui nous arrive fraîchement de Kanagawa. Je vous demande de lui réserver le meilleur accueil ! »

Aussitôt, le fameux remplaçant entre et se place aux côtés de Rondart, tandis que, pour une raison obscure, mon cœur rate un battement.

Je crois que ma mâchoire touche ma table.

Je crois que mes yeux sont aussi ronds que des dessous de tasses.

Je crois que quelque chose est entrain de bugger dans ma tête.

Et lorsqu'il parcoure la classe du regard et que son attention se porte sur moi, le reclus planté au fond de la salle, je crois qu'il bug à son tour.

Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas décorateur d'intérieur mais… prof ?!

C'est mon voisin et… mon prof ?!

Si ses cours sont aussi ordonnés que son appart, je crois qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge…

Pourtant, et c'est paradoxal, j'ai hâte que ce cours commence…

Un cours de littérature en plus…

Quelle mouche me pique ?!

.

* * *

(1) : Puisque l'action se déroule au Japon, je me calque sur l'année scolaire japonaise.

Celle-ci se décompose en 3 trimestres : fin avril - juillet / septembre - décembre / janvier - mars

Il s'agit donc ici de la rentrée du 2ème trimestre, qui a lieu après les grandes vacances d'août ^^

* * *

.

Voili voilouuu ^^

En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! ^^

Merci encore de m'avoir lue! *-*


	3. 03 Une rentrée mouvementée

Hellooo ! ^^

Voici le 3ème chapitre de ma petite fanfic :3

Ça ne change pas, mais je rappelle que Kuro, Fye et les autres persos cités sont à CLAMP ^^

**Encore un énorme merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent et mille merci pour les reviews ! *-***

Bonne lecture ! ^^

.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Une rentrée mouvementée.**

* * *

.

.

Il y est 7 heures 30 à ma montre lorsque j'arrive devant l'immense portail en fer forgé du lycée Tsubasa.

Une légère brise s'amuse à faire tourbillonner les feuilles mortes au ras du sol, au grand damne d'un jardinier peu dégourdi qui soupire plus qu'il ne balaye.

On dirait presque moi, serpillière à la main, c'est dire !

Le ciel est d'un bleu sans nuages et les rayons inondant les lieux laissent entrevoir une journée à la fois chaude et ensoleillée.

C'est pas grand chose, mais j'en suis soulagé, vu que je ne trouve rien de plus déprimant qu'une rentrée dans la grisaille ou pire, sous la pluie.

Bien qu'étant sensible à la chaleur, je préfère largement le beau temps.

Sous le soleil, les soucis semblent loin et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout surmonter, y compris le stress d'une première journée de travail, dans une nouvelle ville, avec de nouveaux collègues et dans l'immédiat, un premier cours à dispenser.

Une fois arrivé à la salle 302, située au troisième étage de l'aile ouest du bâtiment, je remarque que le proviseur, Kyle Rondart, est en plein discours moralisateur de rentrée.

En attendant qu'il me fasse signe d'entrer, je jette un œil à mon reflet à travers une vitre donnant sur l'extérieur, l'image renvoyée m'arrachant un soupir de fin du monde.

Après moult essayages aussi inutiles les uns que les autres, j'avais finalement opté pour les incontournables classiques : converses noires, jean noir, chemise blanche et une cravate noire si bien nouée que j'ai l'air d'avoir un ruban autour du cou.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai l'allure du type qui a raté son réveil… A quand celle du mec élégant, sûr de lui et qui assure grave ? Je me le demande.

Dire qu'il m'a fallu une heure de combat avec mon miroir pour en arriver là… C'est désolant.

Tandis que je tente de stabiliser une mèche récalcitrante, la voix du proviseur me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

Repérant son signal, je franchis le seuil de la salle et me place à côté de lui.

Cruelle erreur !

Les regrets me submergent à la seconde où les effluves de son eau de toilette bon marché parviennent à mes innocentes narines.

Pouah...

De quoi s'est-il donc aspergé pour avoir cette vieille odeur de désinfectant ?!

Essayant de dissimuler mon dégoût derrière un immense sourire enchanté, je réalise alors que la vingtaine d'élèves présents me scanne des pieds à la tête avec des expressions faciales carrément douteuses.

Situées pour la plupart au premier rang, les filles affichent un sourire béat, d'étranges petites étoiles virevoltant dans leurs yeux.

Certains garçons ont les mêmes yeux étoilés d'ailleurs... Bizarre.

Quant aux autres, ils me regardent soit avec autant d'intérêt qu'un porte manteau, soit avec un air supérieur qui ne me plait pas vraiment.

Toutefois, lorsque je balaye l'assemblée du regard, mon attention est rapidement accaparée par le seul élève dont le regard n'exprime rien de tout cela.

Debout au fond de la salle, son étonnement maladroitement dissimulé, il ne me lâche pas des yeux et c'est en plongeant dans ses iris pourpres d'une incandescence quasi-surnaturelle que l'insolite de la situation vient me frapper en pleine poire.

Hahaha !

La blague cosmique !

Hilarant !

(...)

Hum, on se réveille quand ?

Non sérieux ! Je salue ma capacité à faire des rêves dignes d'_Inception_, mais là, c'est un peu trop réaliste...

Allez, quoi !

En plus c'est pas possible !

Quoi que.

S'il a 17 ans, c'est possible.

C'est même très possible, si je prend la peine de réfléchir.

(...)

Oh la vache...

_Oh la vacheeeeuuuh !_

(...)

Voilà !

Ça m'apprendra à rire bêtement quand j'entend dire que « le monde est petit ».

Le. Monde. Est. Petit.

Trop petit même, si vous voulez mon avis.

Kurogane…

Kurogane mon voisin de palier… est un de mes élèves !

Celle là pour le coup, je l'ai pas vue venir !

Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Bienvenu au club !

Le club des « dindons de la farce »...

« Flowright ? »

Oh merde…

Reprenant mes esprits, je retourne en 4ème vitesse à la réalité, où Kyle Rondart me lance un regard courroucé à travers ses lunettes rondes de médecin.

Visiblement, je suis resté déconnecté assez longtemps pour qu'il le remarque…

Confus, j'essaye aussitôt de me racheter avec un sourire débordant d'enthousiasme, ce qui fonctionne puisqu'il me tapote l'épaule d'un air indulgent, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Je vous laisse avec votre nouveau professeur ! » Lance-t-il aux élèves, avant d'ajouter à mon adresse : « Bon cours à vous, Flowright ! », sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire prétendument aimable, mais qui, pour une raison inconnue, me file la chair de poule.

.

.

Une fois la porte fermée et l'air de nouveau respirable, je me retrouve seul avec les élèves qui peuvent être répartis en deux groupes : les lobotomisés aux yeux scintillants et les âmes perdues observant l'horloge murale comme des mourants attendant la rédemption.

Un seul élève se distingue, une fois de plus, du reste de la classe.

Ses pupilles rougeoyantes n'abritent aucune galaxie d'étoiles et ne portent aucun intérêt au temps qu'il lui reste à passer dans cette salle.

Une fois la surprise passée, son visage est redevenu impassible. L'air vaguement ailleurs, il semble absorbé par une série de gribouillages, son regard s'égarant quelquefois à droite, à gauche, ou dans ma direction.

Ce n'est l'affaire que d'une fraction de secondes, mais la rencontre avec ses yeux me fait toujours le même effet…

Mon corps est brusquement enveloppé d'une chaleur à la fois troublante et apaisante, et je me sens perdu entre l'envie de le regarder des heures durant et celle de ne plus jamais croiser son regard de peur d'être englouti par des flammes inconnues.

Kurogane.

A le voir au milieu d'autres garçons de son âge, le contraste est encore plus saisissant.

Il est tellement plus grand, tellement plus athlétique, tellement différent… Il a la carrure d'un homme, et non d'un adolescent.

Il n'a pas non plus cet air abruti qui caractérise la majorité des lycéens. Au contraire. Il émane de lui un côté mature et responsable que même certains hommes soit disant « adultes » n'ont pas.

J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il ait 17 ans…

Et pourtant…

(...)

Enfin bref !

C'est bien joli, mais c'est pas parce que mon voisin est là que je dois me déconcentrer !

De plus, s'il gribouille, c'est qu'il s'ennuie. « Homme qui écrie, homme qui s'ennuie », c'est pourtant bien connu !

D'ailleurs, on va tous finir par ronfler la bouche ouverte si je continue à jouer les asperges léthargiques !

C'est moi le prof nom d'un lapin albinos ! Alors du nerf ! Go Fye, go !

Oula...

Suite à cette douloureuse révélation : je viens de m'interpeller comme si j'étais Goldorak ou un vulgaire pokémon (va falloir que je rappelle mon psy…), je décide à faire l'appel.

Bien entendu, comme poisse est mon deuxième prénom, ma trousse Mokona se suicide sur le carrelage lorsque je prend un stylo, révélant au grand jour un de mes goûts les plus virils.

Aussitôt, un joyeux bourdonnement s'élève dans la salle, et c'est dans un concerto de ricanements, gloussements, et autres « Kyaaaahhhh ! Kawaiiiiii ! » que je commence à recenser les élèves présents.

Lorsque j'arrive à « Kurogane Suwa » et que sa voix retentit comme un écho sauvage entre les murs, un court frisson m'envahit, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Le retour à la réalité prend quelques secondes, et je parviens enfin à clôturer l'appel, qui aura été un moment plus éprouvant que prévu.

Le discours du proviseur ayant pris pas mal de temps, je poursuis en leur présentant le plan de mon cours. Puis, après leur avoir recommandé de se procurer les ouvrages à l'étude, je propose de conclure la séance en répondant à leurs questions relatives au programme.

Dans la seconde, une forêt de mains féminines s'élève dans la salle. En les voyant se tortiller d'impatience sur leurs sièges, j'ai soudain la vague impression d'avoir tendu le bâton pour me faire battre.

C'est donc en regrettant mon élan démocratique que je donne la parole à une première demoiselle.

« Sensei, êtes-vous japonais ? » Lance immédiatement Chunyan, une petite brune nettement plus calme que ses comparses.

« Eh bien… J'ai la nationalité anglaise du fait de mon père et la nationalité japonaise du fait de ma mère. » Je répond, espérant que ça ne soit pas le début d'un interrogatoire.

Hélas…

« Vous êtes si jeune et déjà professeur ! Etes-vous un surdoué ? » Demande ensuite Tomoyo, une autre brune dont la longue chevelure ondulée lui donne des allures de princesse.

« J'ai sauté quelques classes, mais je ne pense pas être un "surdoué"… »

Suite à cette question, je m'apprête à clore la séance lorsque Primera, une fille aux cheveux teints en bleu se lève brusquement de sa chaise, petit carnet rose et stylo assorti en mains.

Elle m'adresse un sourire en coin à glacer le sang, avant de prendre la parole, sous les encouragements de ses amies :

« Kyyyaaaahhh ! Sensei ! Comment vous faites pour avoir de siiiii beaux cheveux ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Ils sont siiiii soyeux ! Vous utilisez quel shampoing ? Et vous aimez le chocolat ? Et chanter, vous aimez chanter ? Vous êtes célibataire ? Marié ? Pacsé ? En concubinage ? Plutôt filles ou garçons ? »

DRIIIIINNNG ! ! !

Alors que je tente d'élaborer une défense face à cet ouragan d'œstrogène, le son divin de la sonnerie résonne dans tous les recoins du lycée, mettant un terme à mon supplice.

Aussitôt, en un crissement de chaises infernal, une vague d'élèves -avec à leur tête, les adorateurs de l'horloge murale- s'élance tel un troupeau de buffles enragés vers la sortie avant de disparaître à une vitesse phénoménale dans le couloir.

C'est donc en me demandant si mon cours a été merdique ou s'ils sont tous victimes d'une épidémie de diarrhée chronique que je quitte la pièce à mon tour.

Farfouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de mon emploi du temps, je lève les yeux lorsque Kurogane passe à côté de moi pour rejoindre sa prochaine salle, son parfum viril et épicé s'emparant de mes sens et me laissant paralysé.

Un petit sourire railleur naît sur ses lèvres lorsque nous nous croisons, et j'ai bien envie de lui demander ce qui le fait rire, lorsqu'une main glacée vient se loger sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

« Fye-san ! » S'écrie Ashura, le professeur de mathématiques, en me décochant un clin d'œil aguicheur. « Comment s'est passé ce premier cours ? Venez ! Je vais vous conduire à votre prochaine salle ! Le bâtiment est grand, vous aurez besoin d'un guide durant cette première semaine ! »

Aussitôt dit, et sans attendre ma réponse, il enroule son bras autour du mien et m'entraîne à sa suite, au plus loin de Kurogane qui disparaît de ma vue au détour d'un couloir.

.

.

Alors c'est ça, « s'ennuyer comme un rat mort »…

C'est l'impression de côtoyer le néant…

L'impression de régresser intellectuellement jusqu'à devenir une pauvre loque pourrie...

C'est du châtiment corporel…

J'en peux plus…

Kami-sama…

J'ai déjà vécu des moments assommants dans ma vie, mais rien de pareil…

Rien…

Rien au monde n'est comparable à une pause déjeuner avec Ashura vous contant la « grande et glorieuse histoire de sa vie », du berceau jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

J'ai envie de me tirer une balle…

Non ! J'ai envie de LUI tirer une balle !

Tout y est passé : son enfance, son adolescence, ses années fac, son attrait pour les sports d'hiver, sa manie de cirer ses chaussures en se levant le matin, son chien nommé Gloupsimalo (pauvre bête…) et maintenant, le voilà qui bavasse sur les vertus de l'enseignement et l'importance des règles...

Kami-sama… Aidez-moi…

Non seulement ce type est une dose de morphine vivante, mais il est encore plus tenace qu'un vieux chewing-gum collé sous mes converses.

Depuis qu'on s'est recroisés à midi, je ne peux plus faire un pas sans l'avoir sur le dos.

En plus, j'ignore si c'est dû à son physique de roi nordique, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau translucide et ses yeux sombres, mais il me donne froid…

Une heure avec lui et c'est l'hypothermie...

J'en peux plus…

Je devrais peut-être lui vomir dessus…

Humm…

« Fye-san ? »

« Mmm… »

« Vous semblez ailleurs… »

Non ! Vraiment ?! Penses-tu !

Je ne suis pas « ailleurs », je suis aux portes du coma, espèce de dégénéré !

« Je disais donc que certains élèves sont totalement inconscients de l'importance des études et ne montrent aucun respect, ni pour le corps professoral, ni pour les autres élèves… »

Ouais ! Et toi tu es totalement inconscient d'être sur le point de me tuer !

Tais-toi...

Tais-toi…

Tais-toi...

Pitié…

« Prenez par exemple la tête brûlée de la terminale B, Kurogane Suwa ! »

Tais-t...

_Heeeein ?!_

« Ku… QUOI ?! »

« Ne soyez pas si surpris. Ce genre d'énergumène est de plus en plus répandu de nos jours. Venez, continuons cette discussion en marchant, la reprise des cours est pour bientôt ! »

L'heure lui donnant raison, je me lève et nous quittons la salle des professeurs, située en retrait, pour rejoindre les couloirs principaux du lycée.

Ashura affiche son habituel air réjoui et supérieur et franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui vomir dessus.

Un prof traitant un élève d'« énergumène », le tout avec un sourire satisfait…

Et il prétend avoir une vocation pour le professorat !

Les élèves ne méritent pas d'être traités de cette façon !

_Il _ne le mérite pas...

Voyant que mon collègue ne relance pas la conversation, je finis par faire le premier pas, incapable de masquer mon désaccord.

« C'est juger bien vite les gens, l'opinion que vous avez de cet élève ! »

« Absolument pas Fye-san ! » Souffle-t-il presque en rigolant. « Suwa est un délinquant ! Rien qu'à voir sa tête, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Mais même en ignorant cela, les preuves ne manquent pas ! C'est un garçon arrogant, impertinent, colérique et violent ! Il s'est déjà rendu coupable de dégradations et d'actes de violence dans cet établissement et au dehors ! La police le connaît bien ! »

« On croirait entendre un juge et non un enseignant ! » Je rétorque aussitôt, faisant jaillir une étincelle de colère dans ses prunelles noires.

Il s'apprête d'ailleurs à répliquer lorsqu'un chapelet d'insultes nous parvient, suivi de plusieurs bruits sourds témoignant d'un affrontement.

Le fracas provenant de l'étage situé au-dessus du notre, nous grimpons rapidement les escaliers pour mettre un terme à l'altercation.

Arrivés en haut, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en découvrant Kurogane en plein combat contre deux autres garçons, un canif gisant à ses pieds.

Ashura se précipite aussitôt vers eux, se plaçant entre mon voisin et le duo afin de les séparer.

L'esprit embrumé, ignorant les injures qui continuent de pleuvoir entre les trois adversaires, je saisis le bras de Kurogane pour tenter de le calmer. J'essaye de détourner son attention des deux autres, mais il m'ignore totalement, n'ayant d'yeux que pour eux.

« Lâchez moi » M'ordonne-t-il d'une voix cinglante, sans même un regard.

Il insiste, mais j'en suis incapable.

Je refuse de le laisser se ruer sur ses opposants et empirer son cas. C'est hors de question.

« J'vous ai dis de me lâcher ! » Crache-t-il alors en m'empoignant le bras violemment, la pression étant si forte que je peine à masquer ma douleur.

Je sais que je dois protester et lui dire de me lâcher sur-le-champ comme le fait Ashura, mais les mots ne sortent pas.

L'instant suivant, lorsqu'il se tourne finalement vers moi, le regard que je croise est si sombre et féroce que j'en suis pétrifié.

Toutefois, cette obscurité s'estompe progressivement lorsqu'il parvient à me reconnaître. La colère avait obscurci son jugement, comme lorsqu'il m'avait empoigné devant l'immeuble. Sa brutalité soudaine relevait d'un réflexe et non d'une volonté de blesser.

Tout comme hier soir, il me libère promptement de son emprise, avant de détourner le regard, mais sa rage est encore présente.

Mes esprits se remettant doucement en place, je remarque sa chemise déchirée à l'épaule et son hématome au visage. Je suis donc décidé à l'emmener à l'infirmerie lorsque la sonnerie de 13 heures 30 retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours.

Ayant calmés les deux autres lycéens et ramassé le canif, Ashura se saisit alors du bras de Kurogane, un rictus victorieux illuminant son visage.

« Allez, suivez-moi ! Direction le bureau du proviseur, et plus vite que ça ! » Décrète-t-il, tel un pêcheur venant de faire une grosse prise.

Ce type est détestable…

Il ne le dit pas, mais il le pense si fort que je l'entend à des kilomètres…

Que Kurogane est un délinquant et que cette scène ne me permet plus d'en douter…

.

.

A 13 heures 40, lorsque nous entrons tous les cinq dans son spacieux bureau, situé au quatrième étage du lycée, Kyle Rondart affiche un air si agacé et consterné qu'il me fait presque peur.

« Encore vous Suwa ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein ?! » Rugit-il immédiatement, avant même de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Je me suis défendu » Rétorque aussitôt Kurogane, sur un ton des plus glacial.

« Bien sûr ! Vous êtes l'innocente victime d'un complot ! » Siffle Ashura, foncièrement moqueur.

Je m'apprête alors à répliquer, mais le proviseur reprend la parole au même instant, demandant à mon collègue de lui exposer les faits.

Celui-ci s'attèle immédiatement à la tâche, arborant ce petit air suffisant qui me donne la nausée.

Au cours de son récit, j'apprend que les deux autres élèves sont Fuma Mono et Shogo Asagi de la terminale A. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas sortis indemnes de la bagarre, Fuma ayant un magnifique coquart à l'œil gauche et Shogo soutenant sa main droite en grimaçant.

J'ose à peine croiser le regard de Kurogane, tant il est sur les nerfs, au contraire de ses opposants qui, bien qu'étant dans la même situation, semblent étrangement sereins.

Plus le temps passe, plus mon stress augmente, me collant des crampes d'estomac.

Quand le récit de mon collègue algébriste s'achève enfin, un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce, empirant mon état.

Une minute plus tard, le regard braqué sur le canif trônant tel le Saint-Graal sur son bureau en bois massif, Rondart finit par déclarer :

« Vous êtes allé trop loin cette fois Suwa. Menacer d'autres élèves avec une arme est… »

« …Ce canif est à Fuma ! » Affirme immédiatement Kurogane, qui se retient de mettre une droite à l'intéressé. « Il a déclenché la bagarre, je n'ai fais que me défendre ! Il a jeté le canif par terre lorsqu'il a entendu des gens venir dans notre direction ! »

« Mais quelle imagination Suwa ! » L'interrompt Ashura en ricanant. « Fuma Mono est un jeune homme respectable, issu d'une bonne famille. Vous pensez nous convaincre qu'il a conçu pareille machination pour vous faire accuser ?! Ne soyez pas stupide ! »

« Le professeur a raison ! » Ajoute rapidement Shogo. « Suwa s'est jeté sur Fuma avec ce canif ! Je me suis mêlé à la baston pour empêcher qu'il le blesse ou pire ! Ce type est complètement barjot ! »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Kurogane l'empoigne par le col de sa chemise, le plaquant brutalement contre un mur, Rondart et Ashura se levant dans la seconde pour les séparer.

« Vous voyez ! Il est cinglé ! » Clame instantanément le châtain.

« ARRETES DE MENTIR ENFOIRE ! » Rugit Kurogane, à bout de nerfs.

A nouveau, je souhaite intervenir, mais le proviseur me devance.

« SILENCE ! » Ordonne-t-il avec gravité. « Suwa ! Pour avoir usé de violence dans l'enceinte du lycée, vous écopez d'un blâme et de trois heures de retenue ce soir même. Vu la présence de cette arme, je préviens immédiatement le commissaire Ryuban qui suit votre dossier. Vous étiez censé vous tenir à carreaux, mais je vois que c'est trop vous demander. »

Que... Quoi ?!

Je ne suis plus sûr de suivre là.

Dans mon esprit, c'est la pagaille, le carambolage, la confusion totale.

Je n'arrête pas de me répéter : « Fye tu es remplaçant… remplaçant… remplaçant… Ne fais pas de vagues, ne te fais pas remarquer en t'opposant dès le premier jour à un collègue et au proviseur ! Ne fais pas de vagues ! Retiens-toi ! Tais-toi ! ».

Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

« Qu'est-ce qui prouve que Suwa a bien déclenché cette bagarre ?! » Je demande brusquement, coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Ashura qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Une flopée de regards ébahis se tourne alors dans ma direction, le plus choqué étant paradoxalement Kurogane, qui me fixe comme s'il ne me reconnaît pas.

« Fye-san ? Que dites-vous ? » M'interroge nerveusement mon collègue, la contrariété se lisant sur son visage.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils se battaient déjà et il n'y a aucun témoin. Ni vous ni moi n'avons vu comment cela a commencé. Par conséquent, Shogo Asagi et Fuma Mono doivent aussi avoir un blâme et aller en retenue. »

Syncope générale…

En entendant cela, Ashura et Rondart deviennent aussi pâles que des cadavres, tandis que les deux élèves me lancent des regards révoltés, mais je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

Kurogane n'a pas à être traité comme unique coupable parce qu'il est souvent mêlé à des bastons.

Il a droit au bénéfice du doute.

Point barre.

« Fye-san… » Murmure alors Ashura, une main posée sur mon épaule. « Vous… »

« Avez-vous vu Suwa déclencher cette bagarre, Ashura-san ? » J'insiste.

« Non. En effet. » Reconnaît-il à contrecœur, ses traits de plus en plus tirés.

Un prof de maths vaincu par la logique, quel instant mémorable !

« Le professeur Flowright n'a pas tort. » Conclut alors Rondart d'une voix faible, mais autoritaire. « Dans le doute, il est plus juste de placer également Asagi et Mono en retenue. Ils auront aussi un blâme. Toutefois, ce canif pouvant appartenir à Suwa, je vais prévenir le commissaire de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Disant cela, il décide de conduire personnellement les trois élèves jusqu'à leurs salles de cours respectives, et je reste seul avec Ashura, qui arbore de nouveau un air réjoui.

Me souvenant des élèves qui doivent m'attendre (ou pas...), je m'apprête à partir également lorsque sa voix glaciale m'interpelle.

« Fye-san… » Susurre-t-il, tel un serpent attentif à la moindre faiblesse de sa proie. « Je sais qu'il est difficile de faire face à ce genre de situation dès son premier jour de travail. Mais vous devez vous faire à l'idée que _ceci_ est la réalité. Nous ne vivons pas au pays des Bisounours. »

Son petit rire sarcastique résonne alors entre les murs du bureau, et c'est sur cette phrase amère qu'il me laisse pour rejoindre sa propre salle.

Mes crampes d'estomac dues au stress n'aidant pas, cette fois, j'ai vraiment envie de vomir.

Mes élèves devront attendre encore un peu…

.

.

Suite à cette entrevue avec le proviseur, l'après-midi passa lentement.

Aussi lentement qu'un hiver entier à cogiter, l'estomac tordu dans tous les sens par de fichues crampes résistant à toute ma panoplie de médicaments.

Je suis convaincu d'avoir fais la pire prestation de professeur au monde, tant j'étais à des années lumières du cours, l'esprit tiraillé entre l'évènement de ce midi et l'attentat qui se déroulait dans mon corps.

Le seul élève qui soit parvenu à me suivre est un certain Domeki Shizuka, un élève de la classe de Kurogane qui, n'ayant pas pu venir en cours ce matin, a assisté à la séance de la terminale C. Il me paraît être un garçon aimable et intelligent, qualités visiblement rares dans cet établissement.

Lorsque la sonnerie de 16h30 retentit, annonçant la fin des cours, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la retenue de mon voisin est sur le point de commencer.

Finalement, je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose…

Rien à part obtenir une retenue et un blâme pour les deux autres élèves…

Je n'ai rien pu faire de mieux…

Je suis peut-être trop naïf, à croire que Kurogane est innocent, mais c'est ainsi.

S'il était quelqu'un de réellement violent, il n'aurait pas épargné Fei-Wan hier soir.

Il ne serait pas sorti se calmer au pied de l'immeuble.

Il n'aurait pas accepté mon invitation...

J'ai l'esprit tellement ailleurs que je reviens durement à la réalité lorsqu'un élève au look punk (1) m'interpelle d'un air agacé, puisque je l'ai percuté sans m'en rendre compte.

Je m'excuse aussitôt et, réalisant que mes pas m'ont conduis près de la bibliothèque, je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque la conversation qu'il tient avec son ami (punk lui aussi) accapare mon attention.

« Cette baston est trop ouf ! » Lance-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable.

« Trop ! » Répond l'autre, sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton. « Même avec deux gars sur le dos, Suwa s'est pas laissé démonter ! C'est une vraie bête ce mec ! Et on a même pas été choppés ! »

Aussitôt, le plus costaud (celui que j'ai heurté par mégarde) recommande à son ami de parler moins fort, mais c'est trop tard.

Sans attendre, je me lance vers eux, saisissant son bras avec toute la vigueur dont je suis capable.

« Encore toi ?! Tu peux pas faire attention ?! » Braille-t-il en me dévisageant, tandis que son compère se met à glousser comme une poule enrhumée.

« Écoutes, j'ai besoin de ce téléphone ! Il faut que je vois cette vidéo ! » Je lance de mon ton le plus autoritaire, mais qui semble n'avoir aucun effet sur eux.

« C'est une blague ou tu viens de me donner un ordre ?! »

« Exactement. En tant que professeur, j'ai le droit… »

« …Professeur ?! Tu crois qu'on va gober ça, tapette ?! Allez barres-toi ! » Siffle-t-il, la colère commençant nettement à poindre sur son visage rond.

« C'est hors de question ! Vous allez me suivre tous les deux chez le proviseur ! » Je persiste, tout en me demandant comment faire le poids en cas de résistance.

« Heeein ?! Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule sale fio… »

La seconde d'après, les deux compères sont réduis au silence, grimaçant sous la poigne d'un élève sorti de nulle part, et qui ne semble pas prêt de les lâcher.

« Un problème, sensei ? » Lance-t-il calmement à mon attention.

« Do… Domeki-kun ! » Je m'écrie en reconnaissant le grand brun taciturne qui vient de me sauver la mise.

En entendant leur opposant m'appeler « sensei », les deux punks réalisent subitement leur situation, la panique se lisant désormais dans leurs yeux.

Je profite de l'occasion pour m'emparer du téléphone portable du plus baraqué, et une fois la vidéo visionnée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Je dois avoir l'air bien con, ceci dit en passant…

Enfin bref ! Il y a plus urgent !

Confiant à mon nouvel allié le soin d'« escorter » les deux fashion victimes jusqu'au bureau de monsieur Rondart (ils m'ont tout de même insulté, non mais !), je me précipite aussi vite que possible vers la salle 401, où se déroulent habituellement les retenues, selon Domeki.

.

.

Trois minutes plus tard et pas une de plus, j'arrive essoufflé devant la porte portant le fameux numéro.

Mes crampes étant revenues avec force durant ma course, elles me font presque chanceler et c'est en titubant que je fais irruption dans la pièce.

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

Mon attention se porte immédiatement sur Kurogane, qui, assis au fond de la salle et apparemment énervé, me fixe comme si j'étais une sorte d'hallucination.

Positionnés quant à eux au premier rang, Fuma et Shogo me dévisagent sans cacher leur agacement.

Quant à Ashura, leur surveillant autoproclamé, il semble osciller entre surprise et contrariété.

C'est en me tournant vers lui que je réalise la présence d'une autre personne, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, de taille moyenne et à la carrure imposante. Avec ses cheveux gras et grisonnants, sa fine moustache de poisson-chat et ses petits yeux noirs, il a tout du bureaucrate véreux et désobligeant.

« Fye-san ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demande finalement mon collègue. « Vous venez d'interrompre le commissaire Ryuban… » (2)

Ruyban ?! Alors c'est lui dont parlait Rondart ?

Le fameux commissaire chargé du « dossier » de Kurogane !

« Pas d'inquiétude, professeur Ashura. » Déclare l'intéressé d'une voix sourde. « De toute façon, j'avais terminé. Kurogane Suwa, cessez de me faire perdre mon temps et suivez-m… »

« Non ! » Je l'interrompt sèchement, faisant preuve d'une audace dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable.

Aussitôt, un parfait silence s'abat sur la pièce.

Ah... Le pouvoir des mots...

Enfin bref ! Je dois rester concentré !

Ignorant royalement le commissaire qui me fusille du regard, je prend alors une profonde respiration avant d'ajouter, avec la plus grande fermeté possible :

« Suwa ! Prenez vos affaires et sortez de cette salle ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

.

* * *

(1) : Je m'inspire ici du club des punks de la République de Hanshin - TRC Tome 2, page 35.

(2) : Pour le commissaire, je m'inspire du seigneur de Riyon-Fui - TRC Tome 3, page 41.

* * *

.

Finiiii ^^ héhé !

En espérant que cette suite vous a plu, je vous dis à très bientôt ! ^^

Merci de votre attention ! :3


	4. 04 L'effondrement des certitudes

Coucou ! ^^

Voici le 4e chapitre !

Les persos sont toujours à CLAMP ^^

.

**Je remercie à nouveau toutes les personnes qui me lisent ! ^^ **

**Mille merci pour les reviews encourageantes que vous me laissez ! *o***

**Si vous passez un bon moment -notamment de rigolade- en me lisant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :3 **

**J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire ! **

**.**

**Pour répondre à GreatLunatic concernant mon rythme de parution : **

**J'essaye de publier 1 chapitre par semaine ^^ Je pense garder ce rythme, mais du 2 par semaine est aussi possible si j'ai une illumination XD **

**.**

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s ! :3**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**L'effondrement des certitudes.**

* * *

.

.

J'en ai marre.

Énormément, extrêmement, affreusement, effroyablement, gigantesquement marre.

C'est en gros ce que je me répète depuis ce midi.

Ça et une multitude de phrases contenant les mots « poisse », « journée merdique » et « bande d'enfoirés de mes deux ».

Ouais… Mes pensées sont toujours aussi élégantes…

Je m'excuserais bien, mais comme je suis pas hypocrite, je dis ce qu'il en est : Je. M'en. Fous.

Franchement, quand j'ai la poisse de passer une journée merdique où une bande d'enfoirés de mes deux s'allie pour me faire chier, au diable le vocabulaire !

Bon.

Conscient que m'emballer dans mon fort intérieur ne va pas m'aider, je me concentre sur l'horripilante situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

Je suis dans cette bonne vieille salle 401, toujours aussi accueillante avec ses vieilles tables taguées et bancales, ses vieilles chaises quasi-foutues, son vieux tableau fissuré et ses vieux rideaux gris décrépis. La salle cinq étoiles où je finis minimum une fois par semaine, même si j'ai strictement rien fait. La routine.

Beaucoup plus exceptionnel : Fuma et Shogo me tiennent compagnie, ce qui, pour eux, est comparable à la fin du monde. Rien qu'à voir leurs tronches de déterrés, j'ai des envies de rire quasi-orgasmiques que je dissimule derrière mon habituel rictus ironique. Bien fait pour leurs gueules !

Au rayon des mines déconfites, Ashura n'est pas loin derrière. Ah ça ! Monsieur je-meurs-sans-mon-gel ne s'attendait pas à surveiller ses petits chouchous. D'habitude, il leur épargne les sanctions sans aucune difficulté, mais cette fois…

_Cette fois…_

Mon esprit s'amuse à dessiner les traits de cette personne que je connais à peine, mais qui ne cesse de me surprendre, lorsque la porte s'ouvre en un grincement des plus irritants.

Identifiant sans mal le visiteur, mes pensées explosent alors en milliers de morceaux brûlants, le feu se répandant dans ma tête. Je sens la colère monter en moi et envahir mes veines comme sous l'effet d'une injection.

Manquait plus que lui.

Cet enfoiré de flic qui à peine entré, me toise déjà comme un vulgaire déchet.

« Commissaire Ryuban ! » S'exclame Ashura en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir ! »

« Bonsoir professeur Ashura. » Répond aussitôt le vieux de sa voix nasillarde. « Dès que le proviseur m'a prévenu de la situation, j'ai préféré venir. Suwa va m'accompagner au poste pour « discuter » de sa conduite. Allez, debout ! »

Bon sang !

Il est même pas là depuis une minute et j'ai déjà envie de le buter, lui et sa face de vieux rat crasseux, lui et son ton condescendant me rabaissant à l'état d'animal dangereux, lui et son habitude de me donner des ordres comme s'il était un dieu et moi la poussière traînant sur le sol.

Je le hais.

Je le hais.

Je le hais.

Je le hais tellement que je ne contient ni ma jambe droite qui bouge convulsivement, ni mes doigts qui viennent de pulvériser mon crayon, ni cette rage qui parcoure mon corps comme une traînée de lave.

Ryuban m'adresse un nouveau regard dominateur, tentant de me faire baisser les yeux, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Jamais je ne baisserai les yeux devant une pourriture puant la friture du Mac'Do, qui vit affalée sur son fauteuil à se faire graisser la patte pour « régler » des affaires en faveur de personnes hauts placées.

Jamais je ne baisserai les yeux devant quiconque.

Alors, s'il croit que je vais le suivre bien sagement, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Quitte à passer pour un délinquant, autant y aller à fond.

Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de le suivre comme un chien, de me rendre comme si j'étais coupable, qui plus est sous les regards victorieux d'Ashura et de ceux qui m'ont tendu ce piège.

J-A-M-A-I-S.

« Suwa ! Debout ! Je n'ai pas mon temps à … »

Sa voix insupportable fait vibrer les murs, pétrifiant même Ashura, lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, brutalement cette fois, une tornade blonde faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Essoufflé, le nouvel arrivant parcoure la salle des yeux et lorsque nos regards se croisent, ses prunelles azurs m'emprisonnant, je me sens bugger de nouveau.

Décidément, dès qu'il apparaît, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.

D'ailleurs… Que fait-il ici bon sang ?!

Sa présence m'intrigue mais me fâche également, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Sûrement parce qu'il n'a rien à faire ici.

Sûrement parce que ça m'énerve qu'il assiste à mon imminente rébellion envers Ryuban.

Je ne vais pas agir poliment pour ses beaux yeux, alors j'espère qu'il ne fait que passer.

Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici.

Toutefois, Fye ne semble pas décidé à partir.

Bien que fébrile et légèrement mal à l'aise, il affiche le même air déterminé que ce midi, lorsqu'il a demandé que Fuma et Shogo soient également sanctionnés.

Face à son silence, Ashura lui fait remarquer qu'il a interrompu le commissaire. Aussitôt, un léger étonnement traverses ses prunelles bleutées, mais il ne se démonte pas pour autant.

Qu'est-il venu faire ici enfin ?! Et cet abruti de Ryuban qui insiste pour que je le suive… Quel espèce de…

Tel un éclair sorti de nulle part, la voix de Fye retentit alors, stoppant le cours de mes pensées ainsi que les paroles du commissaire.

Sa phrase, ferme et téméraire, éclate dans la salle comme une secousse venant ébranler les murs, et sur le coup, je suis convaincu d'être entrain de rêver.

Ouais. Je dois être avachi sur ma chaise, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, sous le regard médusé d'Ashura.

Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Mon voisin… prof… enfin, Fye… ne peut pas être là, dans cette salle, entrain de mettre fin à ma retenue… C'est de la science-fiction…

Je rêve forcément.

Toutefois, lorsque je pince le dos de ma main et que la douleur me rejoint sans attendre, j'ai l'impression d'atterrir sans parachute dans un autre monde.

Fye est bien là.

Il est visiblement stressé, mais totalement résolu.

Ancrant son regard océan dans celui, terne, de Ryuban, il lui colle un téléphone portable sous le nez, avec un petit sourire courtois que je soupçonne d'être largement hypocrite.

« Regardez. » Lance-t-il à son interlocuteur. « C'est une vidéo de l'altercation de ce midi faite par deux élèves que nous n'avions pas remarqués. »

Une veine battant en cadence sur sa tempe, Ryuban se saisit du portable presque violemment, avant de visionner la vidéo présentée par Fye.

De mon siège, l'esprit à demi connecté, je vois alors son visage changer du tout au tout, se déformer en une grimace mêlant colère et consternation, avant de prendre une teinte écrevisse.

« Comme vous le voyez... » Reprend Fye, tandis qu'Ashura se précipite sur le téléphone pour vérifier le contenu de ses propres yeux. « Kurogane Suwa n'a pas déclenché cette bagarre et ce canif ne lui appartient pas. Il s'est défendu. Par conséquent, conformément au règlement intérieur de cet établissement, il n'a rien à faire dans cette salle de retenue. »

Net, clair et précis.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter et c'est pourquoi Ryuban bouillonne autant.

Son visage boursouflé rendu rouge par cette agaçante révélation, il finit par exploser en se tournant vers Ashura, devenu aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« Eh bien ! Vous vérifierez ce genre d'informations avant de me déranger la prochaine fois ! » Beugle-t-il lourdement avant de quitter la pièce à grands renforts de grommellements pas très élégants.

Ashura reste alors comme un piquet, regardant la vidéo en boucle comme pour y changer quelque chose. J'aperçois Fuma et Shogo se raidir d'angoisse et d'énervement sur leurs sièges. Je percute à moitié, mais je suis assez conscient pour apprécier cette scène à sa juste valeur.

Un pur moment d'anthologie !

Ne boudant pas mon plaisir, je me lève aussitôt de mon siège, mon sac jeté sur mon épaule, tandis que Fye récupère le portable des mains de son collègue.

Fye…

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me surprend de la sorte.

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de tant d'audace, et je me suis trompé.

Malgré son apparente fragilité, Fye n'est pas un petit mouton docile.

C'est un chat qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, à la fois farouche et intrépide.

Dans la salle, le silence est roi, et c'est armé d'un petit rictus franchement jouissif que je me dirige vers la porte.

Fye m'emboîte le pas, mais se retourne brusquement vers le professeur de mathématiques, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix calme mais autoritaire :

« Ashura… Ça n'a rien à voir avec le pays des Bisounours. C'est une question de justice. »

Puis, ignorant la mine décomposée de son collègue, il ferme la porte derrière nous, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire qui finit d'ébranler mon esprit.

.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est complètement hilare que je quitte le bureau du proviseur.

La tête qu'il a tiré en voyant la vidéo était impayable ! On aurait dit un remake d'Ashura, saint empereur des aspirines !

Je déployais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas ricaner, mais Fye m'a achevé avec son gloussement de victoire mal dissimulé.

Avant de finir tordu de rire sur le sol, je suis donc sorti en toussotant, le laissant régler les derniers détails et recevoir les excuses des auteurs de la vidéo.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvre, le blondinet me rejoignant en poussant un immense soupir de soulagement.

« Hyuuuu ! » Souffle-t-il en passant une main sur son front. « Enfin fini ! »

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot, me perdant à l'observer tandis qu'il descend les escaliers en sautillant comme un gosse.

Profitant du couloir désert dans lequel nous nous trouvons, je décide de lui poser la question qui me démange, sans le lâcher des yeux afin de voir sa réaction.

« Vous m'avez aidé parce qu'on est voisins ? »

Aussitôt, une petite moue faussement outrée se dessine sur son visage d'ange.

Posant les poings sur ses hanches, il secoue alors la tête en signe de négation avant de chantonner un « Ri-en-à-voi-reuh ! » des plus déstabilisant.

Non mais quel numéro !

Pas fichu d'être honnête une seconde !

Je grommelle dans ma barbe, mais Fye reprend brusquement la parole, coupant court à mes protestations sur son manque de sincérité.

« Je t'ai aidé parce que je déteste l'injustice. » Murmure-t-il, le regard éteint, comme si quelqu'un venait de souffler la bougie qui le rendait si lumineux.

Le malaise et la détresse qui se lisent à présent sur son visage me font l'effet d'une douche froide.

Lui aussi déteste l'injustice...

L'injustice qui est toute l'histoire de ma vie…

L'injustice dont il a sûrement été victime, pour réagir ainsi…

Je m'apprête à lui dire que je partage ce sentiment, lorsqu'il vacille légèrement, prenant appui sur la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber.

Le rejoignant dans la seconde, je l'aide à se redresser, réalisant qu'il tremble légèrement.

« Ça va ? » Je lance, inquiet malgré moi.

« Oui… T'inquiètes pas. » Me rassure-t-il immédiatement en me tapotant l'épaule. « J'ai souvent des crampes à cause du stress… »

Sur le coup, je déglutis difficilement.

Il s'est rendu malade pour cette histoire ? Il est complètement idiot ou quoi ?!

S'il s'inquiète comme ça pour chaque élève, il va quitter ce lycée sur un brancard ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Agacé, j'ai envie de lui faire la remarque, mais j'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à dire, qui a déjà trop attendu.

« Merci pour votre aide » Je bougonne pour la forme, même si c'est sincère.

« De rien Kuro-Kuro ! » S'exclame aussitôt Fye, un prenant un air d'adulte triomphant. « C'est le devoir d'un prof de défendre ses élèves victimes d'injustice ! ».

Il est tellement dans son trip que j'esquisse un rapide sourire, ce qui est franchement gênant puisque c'est bien connu : Kurogane Suwa ne sourit pas.

Il ironise, il ricane sournoisement, il fait des rictus railleurs, moqueurs, sarcastiques, j'en passe et des meilleurs, mais il ne sourit pas de toutes ses dents avec un air comblé et détendu.

Et s'il vient de le faire pendant 5 secondes chrono, c'est parce qu'il a eu une journée pourrie et qu'un abruti d'écervelé de blond essaye de le pousser à bout avec des mimiques ridicules.

Kurogane Suwa ne rigole pas pour le plaisir, et celui qui l'ignore l'apprendra à ses dépends.

Voilà.

Et puis merde !

« Vous rentrez chez vous sensei ? » Je demande lorsque nous atteignons le portail du lycée, histoire d'étouffer mes pensées alambiquées.

Se tournant aussitôt vers moi, Fye me foudroie du regard, avant de protester vigoureusement.

« Pitié ! Ne m'appelles pas sensei ! » Lance-t-il d'un ton dramatique. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans ! En plus, hors du lycée, je préfère qu'on se tutoie. On est voisins après tout ! »

Hop là ! Le retour du concept fourre-tout !

C'est un cas, ce mec...

« OK. Et c'est Kurogane ! » Je corrige en prenant le chemin de l'immeuble, Fye sur mes talons.

« Kurogane, c'est pendant les heures de cours, Kuro-chan ! » Reprend-t-il en riant.

« Pendant les heures de cours c'est Suwa, sensei ! » Je rétorque avec un sourire carnassier, qui ne l'atteint cependant pas.

« Mmm… Pas marrant le Kuromyu ! » Siffle-t-il gaiement en me dépassant de quelques pas.

_Heeeein ?!_

Kuro quoi ?!

Faut pas forcer la dose non plus !

Irrité, je le poursuis alors sur quelques mètres, mais il se fatigue avant moi, s'arrêtant près d'un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

Je profite de l'occasion pour tenter de faire entrer dans son petit crâne que je m'appelle « KUROGANE » et non « Kuro-bidulle », « Kuro-machin chose » ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Hélas. J'ai plus de chance d'apprendre la samba à un babouin...

Ignorant mes grognements contrariés, Fye prend soudain un air sérieux qui m'inquiète presque.

« Dis, Kurorin… » Commence-t-il, d'une voix hésitante. « Pourquoi Fuma et Shogo s'en sont-ils pris à toi ? »

« Va savoir ce qui motive deux crétins pareils ! » Je soupire en haussant les épaules, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, encore moins avec Fye.

« Mais... Que faisais-tu dans ce couloir désert à midi ? »

Bonjour la question débile !

« J'ai déjeuné et j'attendais la reprise des cours. C'est simple. » Je siffle, espérant mettre un terme à cet interrogatoire.

Là encore, hélas.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dehors comme les autres élèves ? » Persiste-t-il.

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?!

« Chacun son trip, sensei. » Je lâche sèchement, ses questions commençant sérieusement à me saouler.

Mais voilà. Une tête de mule, ça ne sait pas s'arrêter.

Et Fye est une foutue tête de mule qui ignore les limites à ne pas franchir.

« Tu sais Kuro-chan… Tu pourrais plus facilement éviter ce genre de pièges en n'étant pas isolé des autres… Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je crois que c'est pas tes oignons. » Je riposte illico, ma patience ayant atteint ses limites.

« Ne t'énerves pas Kurotan… » Murmure-t-il d'une voix basse. « Je veux juste t'éviter des ennuis… Pour pas qu'il t'arr… »

« Non mais je rêve ! » Je rugis alors, complètement hors de moi. « Tu m'as aidé, c'est une chose. Mais ça te donne pas le droit de me dire c'que je dois faire, c'est clair ?! Je m'en fous qu'on soit voisins ! Je me fous de c'que tu penses ! Alors arrêtes de m'faire chier avec tes conseils de sale hypocrite ! »

Sur le coup, je crois qu'on est tous les deux sur le cul.

Je pensais pas exploser comme ça, mais à trop tirer sur la corde, voilà ce qu'on récolte.

J'ai eu ma dose de remontrances pour la journée, et que Fye s'y mette à son tour, ça me donne juste envie de vomir.

Mais vu que c'est le blond le plus emmerdant de l'histoire de l'humanité, il n'en a pas encore fini.

« Ne sois pas si obstiné ! » Lance-t-il brusquement, achevant de m'enrager. « Je dis juste que rester seul n'est pas… »

« LA FERME ! »

J'en peux plus.

« MAINTENANT TU LA FERME ! » J'hurle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ignorant l'abattement qui se dessine sur son visage. « JE TE DOIS RIEN ! JE SAIS C'QUE JE FAIS ALORS C'EST PAS UN INCONNU QUI VA M'DICTER MA CONDUITE ! FOUS MOI LA PAIX C'EST CLAIR ?! »

Mes paroles laissent alors place au silence, ponctué par le vrombissement des voitures et les murmures indignés des passants qui tracent leur route pour ne pas croiser mon regard.

N'ayant rien à ajouter, je finis par tourner les talons. Aussitôt, Fye avance d'un pas, murmurant un « Kuro-chan, attends… » que je préfère ignorer.

Où que j'aille, c'est toujours la même rengaine et ce crétin est bien comme les autres.

J'ai trop les nerfs pour rester là.

Je ne le supporterais pas une seconde de plus.

Envoyant au diable son appel, j'accélère donc le pas en direction de l'immeuble, le laissant avec son visage attristé, sa voix cassée et ses excuses à la noix.

Je ne veux plus le voir, lui et ses sourires de gamin faussement joyeux, lui et ses conseils à deux balles, lui et sa gueule d'ange qui me donne l'impression d'avoir péché en l'abandonnant ainsi.

Il est allé trop loin.

.

Après dix minutes de marche effrénée, l'esprit vidé de toute espèce de pensée ou de réflexion, j'arrive enfin à l'appartement, pas calmé pour un sou.

L'autre pourriture de Fei-Wan n'est pas encore rentré, ce qui est une vraie bénédiction.

La colère me brûlant de l'intérieur, je balance mon sac dans un coin du salon, avant de jeter un œil à la pendule dont les aiguilles indiquent qu'il est 18h15.

Sans quitter le cadran des yeux, j'ai alors l'impression que mes neurones se reconnectent tous d'un coup, créant une gigantesque explosion dans ma tête.

La scène me revient en pleine face, avec tout ce qui m'a enragé.

La scène me revient en pleine face, et une seule question se pose : Qu'est-ce qui… m'a pris… ?

Quel connard je suis.

Un connard con et ingrat.

Un connard borné incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Il s'est inquiété pour moi.

Il m'a sauvé la mise.

Et voilà comment je le remercie.

Comme un bon à rien de connard.

Furieux contre ma propre personne, j'écrase mes poings contre le premier mur venu, insensible à la douleur, l'amertume m'anesthésiant jusqu'aux os.

Au fond, c'est assez clair.

Je n'ai pas supporté d'entendre une vérité qui blesse.

Je n'ai pas supporté que Fye s'attaque à mes convictions solidement établies depuis l'enfance.

Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il essaye de me comprendre.

Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il soit si différent.

Dès que _cette histoire_ a été rendue publique, j'ai été considéré comme une graine de délinquant.

Étiqueté dès la primaire comme un gamin violent qui tournerait mal de toute façon, j'ai rapidement su que personne ne me tendrait la main.

Mais j'ai vite appris à m'en foutre royalement, me convainquant de trois choses essentielles :

1) Je ne baisserai les yeux face à quiconque, encore moins ceux qui me dessinent un avenir crasseux au fond d'une cellule.

2) Je ne demanderai d'aide à personne.

3) Je m'en sortirai seul, même sans aucun ami.

Voilà pourquoi ses paroles m'ont autant énervé.

Pourquoi cette envie de m'aider alors qu'on se connaît à peine ? Pourquoi vouloir me rendre dépendant d'une chose dont je me suis passé pendant si longtemps ? Comment croire que sa bonne volonté résistera aux rumeurs, mais aussi aux vérités ?

Au fond, par peur qu'il me rejette, je l'ai rejeté le premier.

Moi qui déteste l'injustice...

.

_Le lendemain._

.

Ça fait longtemps que je suis habitué aux regards effrayés des gens lorsqu'ils me croisent, mais aujourd'hui, je bat tous les records. Dans les couloirs, les gens s'écartent pour me laisser passer, certains frôlant même la syncope.

Rien à voir avec l'incident d'hier, puisque mon innocence s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Pourtant, lorsque je rejoins ma classe ce matin, j'ai l'impression d'être le grand méchant loup posant la patte dans un poulailler rempli d'innocentes volailles.

Les filles se transforment en draps blancs et les mecs évitent mon regard comme si je suis en mode "le-premier-qui-me-fixe-va-s'acheter-un-dentier".

Bon. J'avoue qu'avec la tronche de killer que je trimbale aujourd'hui, c'est assez prévisible.

Déjà que mes yeux rouges et ma super réputation font fuir les foules, si on ajoute mes cernes caverneuses et mon air de type énervé –ce que je suis-, je dois légèrement faire peur.

En même temps, après une nuit blanche passée à cogiter, l'esprit hanté par ma conduite merdique de la veille, c'est naturel que je sois d'une humeur de chacal.

J'espère donc avoir jeté un froid suffisant pour qu'on me fiche la paix.

Lorsque la sonnerie se fait entendre, le prof d'histoire, Sorata Arisugawa, nous rejoint avec son éternel sourire amusé. A peine arrivé, il nous annonce avec émotion la naissance de son bébé, une adorable petite fille de 3 kilos et quelques nommée Keiko. Photos à l'appui, il part dans un long monologue sur les joies de la paternité, sous le regard émerveillé des filles et celui, blasé, des garçons.

C'est un prof sympa, mais étant l'époux d'Arashi, notre précédente prof de littérature, tout me rappelle son remplaçant, ce qui est loin de me ravir.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas cours avec lui aujourd'hui, ce qui m'évite de bâcher.

Je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

.

A midi, je quitte la salle à une lenteur d'escargot, lorsque je me retrouve face au visage impassible d'un de mes camarades de classe.

« Yo ! » Lance-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, alors qu'on ne se parle jamais.

« Domeki ? Tu veux quoi ? » Je répond sèchement, pas d'humeur à échanger des banalités.

« Allons déjeuner. »

_Heeeein ?! _

« T'as rêvé ou quoi ? Depuis quand on déjeune ensemble nous ? » Je balance, agacé.

« Dépêches-toi. J'ai faim. » Dit-il calmement, en m'entraînant à sa suite sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves.

« T'es cinglé ou quoi ?! Lâches-moi ! Les gens vont s'imaginer n'importe quoi ! »

« Tu peux pas dire non. Et je t'emmène parce que j'ai la dalle. »

C'est quoi cette phrase de cannibale ?!

« T'as fumé quoi au juste ? Heeeeey ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » Je grogne en me débattant, mais il n'est pas facile à déstabiliser, le bougre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ?!

En chemin, il me rappelle avoir aidé Fye pour l'histoire de la vidéo et je cesse de protester. Toutefois, ça n'explique pas ce kidnapping sans queue ni tête !

Fort heureusement, ce n'est pas un trip à deux, puisqu'il me conduit à un petit groupe d'élèves assis sous un arbre, dans la cour principale du lycée.

Je reconnais sans mal Tomoyo Daidoji, la « princesse » de la classe, qui nous fait un petit signe de la main.

Elle est en pleine conversation avec une fille plus jeune, aux cheveux courts roux et aux yeux émeraudes. A côté d'elle se trouve un garçon châtain aux yeux noisettes. J'apprend qu'ils s'appellent Sakura Kinomoto et Shaolan Li, qu'ils sont en seconde et en couple depuis un an.

Tout ce petit monde m'accueille alors tout naturellement, bien qu'on ne se connaisse ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

Soit ils sont drogués, soit ce sont des hippies, mais dans tout les cas, je n'ai rien à faire avec eux.

« Tu peux me dire ce que je fais là, Domeki ? » J'insiste donc, cette ambiance doucereuse me laissant perplexe.

« Tu manges. Tu t'en rends pas compte ? » Répond-t-il en levant un sourcil, l'air de parler à un demeuré.

« Hilarant… Je veux dire pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?! »

« Bah, pourquoi pas ? »

Il me tape sur le système !

Je vais l'étrangler !

« C'est plus sympa de manger tous ensemble non ? » Ajoute alors Sakura, avec des yeux si innocents que j'en reste pantois.

S'en suit alors une discussion sur les choux à la crème ramenés par Tomoyo, et je commence sérieusement à avoir peur.

« Ils sont si beaux ! » S'exclame Sakura, en admiration devant les petites montagnes de sucre.

« Et ils sont délicieux ! » Ajoute Tomoyo. « Ils viennent de la pâtisserie _L'Oeil du chat_, qui se trouve tout près du temple du grand-père de Domeki ! Leurs gâteaux sont excellents ! »

Bon sang ! C'est… C'est le monde des Bisounours ou quoi ?!

Choqué, je mâchonne une première bouchée de mon sandwich en me demandant si je suis pas devenu fou quand une voix contrariée résonne derrière moi. Il s'agit de Watanuki Kimihiro, un élève de la classe de Shogo et Fuma.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu espèce de goinfre ! » Peste-t-il en fixant Domeki qui hausse les épaules avant de lui tendre un bento.

« C'est délicieux. Mange. »

« Arrêtes de faire comme si de rien n'était ! » Rugit-il en donnant un coup sur le crane de son ami, avant de s'asseoir à une petite distance de ce dernier.

Encore un autre spécimen…

C'est peut-être un groupe d'aliens… qui m'a attiré là pour me bouffer la cervelle…

« Tu as beaucoup tardé Watanuki ! Tu as eu un problème ? » Demande alors Tomoyo, me ramenant sur terre.

« Non… Je suis allé faire des photocopies près du bureau du proviseur. Du coup, j'ai croisé le professeur Flowright et on a discuté un peu. »

Syncope mentale.

« Il t'a dis quoi ? » Poursuit la brune, avide de potins.

« Il était un peu soucieux. Il a été convoqué par monsieur Rondart au sujet d'hier et franchement, je pense qu'il va se faire passer un sacré savon… »

« QUOI ?! » Je m'écrie, plus énervé que je l'aurais voulu.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, tandis que Shaolan me tapote l'épaule en signe de soutien.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demande Sakura, alarmée. « Il n'a rien fait de mal ! »

« Je trouve aussi. Mais le proviseur et le professeur Ashura ne semblent pas du même avis. »

Le silence s'installe alors, tout le monde étant un peu gêné, à l'exception de Domeki qui mâchouille sans se soucier de l'ambiance générale.

Etant au 36ème dessous, je m'apprête à partir quand Watanuki reprend la parole, d'un ton plus optimiste.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Déclare-t-il en me jetant un regard apaisant. « Le professeur Flowright m'a assuré qu'il s'en fiche pas mal. Il ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait, et si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. »

Merci pour cette information qui m'enfonce encore plus…

Fye ne regrette pas son geste...

Super...

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose d'ailleurs ?! Que faire bon sang ?!

Mille questions se bousculent dans ma tête, et lorsque la sonnerie vient annoncer la reprise des cours, je suis à peine conscient de mon geste. Pourtant, après une ultime hésitation, les mots jaillissent tous seuls, me surprenant moi-même.

« Domeki ! Attends… »

L'intéressé se tourne vers moi, un sourcil relevé, m'intimant à poursuivre.

« J'ai un service à te demander… » Je grommelle alors.

Le brun acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et une fois les autres suffisamment éloignés, je lui formule ma requête, qu'il accepte sans poser de questions.

Ce type est vraiment _space_, mais son côté deux-de-tension peu bavard et légèrement je-m'en-foutiste le rend plutôt sympathique.

Son petit groupe n'est pas insupportable non plus.

Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais on pourrait être amis.

J'y crois pas...

Non seulement, j'ai demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un, mais je ne pense plus qu'être seul soit ma seule option.

Deux convictions si profondément ancrées en moi viennent brusquement de s'effondrer.

Et je ne vois qu'un seul responsable.

.

.

Il est 18 heures.

La boîte que Domeki vient de m'apporter en mains, je fais le pied de grue comme un abruti devant l'appartement 47, situé en face de celui que je partage avec mon enfoiré d'oncle, fort heureusement absent pour le moment.

Mon voisin est bien chez lui, puisque tout le couloir profite allègrement de sa compile des meilleurs titres de _Muse_. La musique est excellente, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir absolument con.

Heureusement que personne ne me voit parce que c'est pas la gloire...

Après une dernière pesée du pour et du contre, j'appuie enfin sur la sonnette. Ayant baissé le son de plusieurs crans, Fye ouvre alors la porte, incapable de masquer son étonnement lorsque nos regards se croisent.

Niveau surprise, je ne suis pas loin derrière, tant je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Sa frange retenue par de petites barrettes, le blondinet porte un short gris et un tee-shirt blanc, les pieds bien au chaud dans ses pantoufles à tête de chat.

Ce détail me donne envie de m'esclaffer, mais mon cerveau est enrayé par une sorte d'énervement soudain.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue bon sang ?!

Et il ouvre bêtement la porte habillé comme ça ?!

En plus, vu son étonnement, il n'a pas regardé par le judas cet idiot !

C'est pas une tenue pour ouvrir les portes ça !

C'est… C'est n'importe quoi !

Je lui collerais bien quelques baffes si j'étais pas venu pour une toute autre chose !

Respirant un bon coup, je détourne donc les yeux de cette vision étrangement captivante, fixant le carrelage avec grande attention.

« Kuro… Euh… Tu veux entrer ? »

J'acquiesce en silence et manque de crier en voyant que la pièce est - ô grands dieux- encore plus chamboulée que la dernière fois.

« Je faisais le ménage… » Explique Fye en saisissant fièrement son plumeau.

« Tu… T'es sérieux là ?! »

Il le confirme en rigolant doucement, et j'en profite pour lui tendre la boîte qu'il ouvre aussitôt, avant de sourire comme un gamin le soir de Noël.

« Comme tu sens la fraise et… ben… que t'aimes le sucré… J'ai pensé…ben, tarte aux fraises quoi… » Je baragouine, carrément mal à l'aise. « Ça vient de l'_Oeil du Chat_, une excellente pâtisserie à ce qui paraît… »

« Ta syntaxe laisse à désirer Kuro-chan ! » Plaisante-t-il un instant, avant d'ajouter : « J'adore les tartes aux fraises ! Merci ! »

Bon. L'heure est grave.

Plus qu'une chose à dire et je pourrais rentrer chez moi pénard.

« C'est pour m'excuser. » Je déclare alors, en prenant soin de garder mon habituel air renfrogné.

« Je m'excuse aussi Kuromin… » Complète-t-il avec un regard tout bonnement éblouissant.

Sentant que regarder son visage ne va pas calmer mes pensées stupides, j'entreprend de poser mes yeux ailleurs.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il se tourne pour poser la boîte sur une table et que je porte attention à son bras, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y porter la main, effleurant la marque bleutée que je reconnais sans difficulté.

Surpris par ce contact soudain, Fye frissonne légèrement, tandis que je me perd à savourer du bout des doigts la douceur de sa peau.

« Ah, ça… » Murmure-t-il, après quelques secondes de flottement. « Je me suis cogné… »

« Arrêtes. » Je l'interrompt de suite, détestant ce genre de faux semblant. « C'est quand tu m'as retenu hier midi. Ne mens pas là-dessus. »

Sur ce, conscient de toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire la veille, je finis par baisser les yeux, avant d'ajouter, sans revêtir mon habituel air bougon.

« Je suis désolé. »

Dire les choses avec sincérité semble avoir un pouvoir particulier, car ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une lueur si douce que mon esprit se brise instantanément.

Après avoir baissé les yeux face à lui, je sais que nulle certitude n'est éternelle.

Ce à quoi l'on croit dur comme fer, même la plus immense montagne peut s'effondrer comme un rien et être emportée par le vent.

Je suis conscient d'être entrain de déraper.

Je suis conscient de faire une erreur.

Mais l'instant suivant, je le serre contre moi comme si la moindre brise peut le faire s'envoler.

Son parfum sucré m'enivre, ses cheveux chatouillent mon cou, son corps est tiède, son cœur bat rapidement, et sa cadence m'apaise.

Comme prévu, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors je ferme les yeux, rien qu'un instant, laissant mes lèvres lui murmurer la seule chose qui m'importe alors :

« Merci ».

.

.

.

_Au même moment, dans un quartier résidentiel très huppé du district de Harajuku, à Tokyo. _

.

Au 10e étage d'un luxueux immeuble, dans un appartement aux allures de suite présidentielle, une partie de billard bat son plein entre deux lycéens.

« T'arriveras pas à empocher la 9 en frappant les deux autres ! » Lance Shogo, histoire d'intimider le maître des lieux, alors en pleine concentration.

« Tu paries ? » Rétorque aussitôt Fuma, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

« J'vais m'chercher une autre bière ! » Élude l'autre, en rejoignant le frigo. « Alors, t'as décidé quoi pour Suwa ? »

« On laisse tomber Suwa pour le moment. » Déclare Fuma, au grand étonnement de son ami. « J'vais réfléchir à un plan pour en finir avec lui. Mais avant ça, je veux faire payer la blondasse qui a tout fait foirer. »

« Flowright ? Il s'est fait engueuler aujourd'hui. »

« Rien à battre ! » Rugit le grand brun, contrarié. « Ashura a trop envie de le baiser pour laisser Rondart le virer. Mais il va regretter d'avoir joué les justiciers dans ce lycée. On va lui concocter une petite surprise qu'il est pas prêt d'oublier, crois-moi... »

Sur ce, et avec un rictus victorieux, il exécute son dernier tir, réussissant un coup parfait sous le regard amusé de son éternel complice.

« Ça, j'en doute pas… »

.

* * *

**Voilou ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! :3**

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! A très bientôt !**


	5. 05 Présage et révélations

Ohayo mina-san !

Voici le chapitre 5 de ma fanfic ! ^^

.

**Comme les fois précédentes, je remercie tous les lecteurs de cette fanfic ! ^^**

**UN ÉNORME MERCI à ceux et celles qui l'ont mis en alerte, dans leurs favoris et/ou qui ont laissé des reviews ! *-***

**Je suis trop contente de voir que ça vous plaît ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite XD**

.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

.

**Lyra64 : **

J'essaye d'écrire un chapitre par semaine, mais c'est la frénésie du weekend XD Je n'écris pas une ligne de la semaine mdr ^^

Je ne suis pas contre une "revieweuse enragée" *-* Ça semble amusant ! hihi ^^

.

**Blackparadize : **

Merci de tes remarques sur les "ça" ! ^^ Suite à ta seconde review j'ai enfin percuté XD Je suis un peu bébête parfois... Désolée... ^^ mdrr

J'ai corrigé ce chapitre et je me charge des autres ce soir ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue ! ^^

.

**Nobodiie : **

Concernant la fameuse "histoire" dont parlait Kuro et la raison pour laquelle Fye déteste l'injustice, la réponse viendra bientôt ! ^^

**.**

Pour celles et ceux qui attendent de savoir ce que prépare le duo Fuma/Shogo ... C'est pour bientôt aussi ! ^^

**.**

**Vos reviews me motivent vraiment beaucoup ! Encore un grand merci ! :3**

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s ! ^^ **

.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Présage et révélations.**

* * *

.

.

Dans ce bas monde, une chose est sûre : tous les jours ne se ressemblent pas.

Comme on dit : « il y a des jours avec et des jours sans ».

Avec ou sans quoi ? Le commun des mortels se le demande, mais dans mon cas, c'est avec ou sans stress.

Et aujourd'hui –ô misère- est un jour AVEC, et pas qu'un peu.

Déjà, il fait gris. Plutôt habituel en automne, mais je déteste ça. Tout est morne, humide, sans saveur. J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes, l'optimisme d'un suicidaire, 90% de chance de chopper la crève et s'il pleut, 95% de chance de jouer les tapis de sol. Banzaï !

Ensuite, j'ai rendez-vous au commissariat à 17 heures pour cette affaire de vol à la supérette (enfin, j'espère...). Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, mais la vie serait trop belle si je pouvais éviter de stresser comme un malade. Je risque donc de paraître suspect au point de finir en taule. Re-banzaï !

Enfin, et c'est DE LOIN ce qui me perturbe le plus : JE. N'Y. ARRIVE. PAS.

Je lutte, je lutte, je lutte, mais en vain.

L'ennemi est puissant, coriace et sournois.

J'ai beau me concentrer…

J'ai beau insister de toutes mes forces…

Je ne parviens pas à oublier l'instant où Kurogane m'a pris dans ses bras.

Oui, ça s'est passé hier.

Oui, ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de secondes.

Oui, Kurogane est immédiatement rentré chez lui en grommelant un « Bonne soirée. Salut. Bye. » des plus expéditifs.

Oui, oui, oui et oui. Mais cette scène me hante, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Lorsque ses bras se sont refermés sur moi, me faisant prisonnier de son corps, ma tête appuyée contre son torse, son parfum relevé m'enivrant totalement, sa chaleur m'enveloppant comme un feu, j'ai perdu conscience du reste du monde.

Ce contact silencieux m'a semblé hors du temps et de l'espace, dans un autre univers, une autre vie, à des années lumières de cette réalité étriquée.

Lorsqu'il a pris fin, il ne restait qu'un vide, une impression de froid et de solitude que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

J'ai passé la soirée à cogiter en m'agitant, à gigoter en grignotant...

J'ai tourné en rond tant dans ma tête que dans mon salon, en vain.

Et ma nuit n'a pas été plus glorieuse.

J'ai lu la même ligne du même livre pendant une demie-heure, j'ai joué à « vomira, vomira pas ? » avec mon estomac, avant de m'endormir à l'aube, plus d'épuisement que de sommeil. En trois mots : La. Loose. Totale.

Conséquence de tout cela : c'est avec des cernes de revenant et la motivation d'un ectoplasme que je rejoins la salle 302, où je m'apprête à faire cours pour…

… la classe de Kurogane !

Big bang banzaï !

Et après on ose dire qu'« un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul ».

Le. Bonheur. Arrive. Seul. C'est le malheur qui ramène ses potes.

Et voilà, je recommence à me prendre la tête !

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!

Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? C'est parce que je suis blond ou quoi ?

C'était une accolade de rien du tout !

Une manifestation de reconnaissance de la part d'un adolescent, mon élève de surcroît, pour l'avoir aidé. C'est tout !

Il s'en voulait de s'être énervé et il est venu s'excuser.

D'ailleurs, il est reparti juste après.

C'est FI-NI.

Je devrais être content que ça se soit arrangé et passer à autre chose !

C'est pathétique de s'y accrocher ainsi ! Merde !

Ma « relation » avec Kurogane est désormais claire et nette : prof/élève le jour, soit purement professionnelle et voisins le reste du temps, soit une relation de pure courtoisie. On échange des banalités sur le pas de la porte et chacun rentre chez soi.

Chacun ses oignons, ses moutons, et les vaches seront bien gardées ! Ainsi va le monde.

Je ne suis plus un gosse.

Je n'ai pas à considérer comme un ami quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas.

Encore moins quelqu'un qui ne le veut probablement pas.

Fin de la cogitation.

.

Tandis que je reprends mes esprits, la sonnerie de 7 heures 30 éclate entre les murs, provoquant de nouvelles contorsions dans mon estomac.

Essayant de paraître à l'aise, je dissimule mon état sous un sourire éclatant, avant d'entrer dans la salle, où les élèves m'attendent déjà, à leurs places respectives.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, je constate que mon voisin est présent, avec sa traditionnelle moue contrariée et son indescriptible regard de braise.

Je remarque d'ailleurs à quel point l'uniforme du lycée, composé d'un pantalon gris, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate pourpre, lui va à ravir. Sa façon de le porter -manches retroussées, cravate mal nouée, premiers boutons de la chemise défaits- ne faisant qu'empirer les choses.

Toutefois, sentant que je vais avoir l'air louche –si c'est pas déjà fait-, je me concentre sur le plan de la séance qui… me donne envie de me tirer une balle.

Oh. Purée.

Je suis l'enfant caché de la poisse… C'est pas possible autrement.

Avalant ma salive avec difficulté, je donne la parole à Tomoyo Daidoji, qui semble avoir quelque chose d'urgent à dire, car elle ne tient plus en place.

« Sensei ! Nous devons choisir l'ouvrage de littérature japonaise à étudier lors des prochaines séances, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande-t-elle poliment.

Et vas-y que j'enfonce le clou !

« C'est bien ça, Tomoyo-chan. » Je confirme, avec un frêle sourire.

Aussitôt, un tapage de marché s'élève dans la salle, tandis que je réalise avoir oublié les bouquins à la maison. Je me dirige donc discrètement vers la table de Tomoyo, la seule à avoir déjà acheté ses exemplaires, et aussi la seule à deviner ma situation, puisqu'elle me tend les livres avec un petit sourire complice.

La honte…

Et encore, je suis pas au bout de mes peines…

« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué lundi… » Je commence, priant les dieux de ne pas m'infliger le moment de solitude du siècle. « …ces deux trimestres seront consacrés à l'étude de trois ouvrages. Deux œuvres étrangères : _Hamlet_ de William Shakespeare et _Le Procès_ de Franz Kafka et une œuvre japonaise, qui est laissée au choix des élèves. »

Sur ce, je m'arrête, reprenant mon souffle.

« Vous avez deux possibilités : _Ningen Shikkaku_ (1) de Dazai Osamu, qui retrace le parcours d'un jeune homme qui, bien qu'issu d'une famille riche, sombre dans la déchéance après avoir abandonné ses études pour vivre son rêve… »

Nouvel arrêt.

Les filles sont partagées, tandis que les garçons tirent la tronche.

Et moi qui espère qu'ils choisissent celui-là… Je suis mal barré.

« … ou _Futon_, de Tayama Katai, qui… »

Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, y compris celui dévastateur de Kurogane, et je suis au bord de la syncope.

« … quiiiii » Reprend Primera, en enroulant une de ses mèches autour de son stylo.

« … qui met en scène un écrivain acceptant de prendre en charge l'éducation d'une jeune fille rêvant d'écrire… » Je baragouine, souhaitant passer au vote.

Hélas.

« … le professeur tombant amoureux de sa jeune élève ! » Complète aussitôt Tomoyo, en bonne intello qu'elle est.

Aussitôt, c'est le silence.

Des sourires lubriques se dessinent sur les visages...

Des yeux dérivent vers moi...

Et le voilà, on l'applaudit bien fort : le moment de solitude du siècle.

Je veux mourir…

L'instant suivant, un tumulte éclate autour de moi, mené par le clan des yeux étoilés et celui des… mecs surexcités.

« Sérieux ?! Une romance prof/élève ?! »

« Oui ! Et la jeune fille vit chez le maître et son épouse ! » Ajoute Tomoyo, que j'ai bien envie d'étrangler.

« Non ! C'est doublement tabou ! »

« C'est doublement fun tu veux dire ! »

« Ça s'appelle _Futon_ parce qu'il se passe des trucs sous la couette ? »

« Yeah ! Sex baby sex ! »

« Rien à voir ! » Je m'écrie, sentant mes joues s'enflammer. « On se calme ! »

« Ça va sensei ? Vous êtes tout rouge ! » Me fait remarquer Primera, qui se prendra un croche-patte la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera dans les escaliers.

« C'est parce que vous êtes indisciplinés ! » Je lâche, avant de gribouiller des inutilités au tableau.

« Sensei ! Vous pourriez batifoler avec un élève, vous ? »

Pris de court, je me met à tousser comme un malade (ce qui n'éveille pas du tout les soupçons, je suis génial…), tandis que le brouhaha bat son plein.

« Sensei ! Ça va ? » Demande Tomoyo.

« La question vous met mal à l'aise ? » Renchérit Primera, les yeux en cœur.

Au secours…

Je peux pas tomber plus bas…

« Sensei ! Y a Suwa qui s'étouffe ! »

Oh. My. God.

Je suis maudit.

« J'm'étouffe pas la greluche ! »

« J'suis pas une greluche !

« Si tu l'es ! Une greluche et une peau d'vache ! »

« Et toi t'es moche et con ! »

_Moche_ ? Elle est miro ?!

Aaaaah ! Mais où j'ai la tête ?!

C'est pas le moment de penser ça ! Merde !

« Moi je vote pour _Futon_ ! » Lance alors Tomoyo, comme si de rien n'était.

« Ouais ! »

« Sex, baby sex ! »

« STOP ! » Je rugit alors, en mobilisant mes cordes vocales au maximum. « CALMEZ-VOUS ! »

Et là, le silence fut.

Et je suis bon pour l'extinction de voix.

Levant mon regard le plus glacial sur l'assemblée désormais immobile, je reprends mon cours, procédant au vote dans un calme plus ou moins total.

Sans grand suspens, _Futon_ est choisi à la majorité (Kurogane et Domeki n'ayant pas d'avis), ce qui promet de futurs moments aussi pourris que celui-ci.

La séance s'achève dans un nouveau concert de chaises frottant sauvagement le sol, ajoutant la migraine à mes crampes d'estomac.

Je vais finir par croire que mon corps essaye de me/se suicider de l'intérieur.

Et mon esprit veut me rendre fou.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui va m'arriver si je continue à dérailler comme ça.

Je dois cesser d'être perturbé par la présence de Kurogane.

Je dois cesser d'imaginer qu'on pourrait être amis.

Notre minuscule rapprochement s'est achevé hier.

Désormais, notre relation est clairement définie.

Et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

.

.

11 heures 30 à ma montre.

Ayant deux heures de pause à tuer, j'erre dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'infirmerie, où j'espère trouver un remède au complot interne qui me frappe.

Grâce aux indications de certains élèves, j'atteins enfin mon objectif : une porte rouge ornée de papillons noirs habilement dessinés.

Mon mal empirant, je pénètre dans la salle, dont l'étonnante ambiance me séduit immédiatement.

Séparée en deux par un large paravent en bois richement sculpté, la pièce ne ressemble en rien à une infirmerie.

On se croirait dans un salon de thé zen, avec ses murs violets, sa décoration indienne, ses voilages de couleurs chaudes, ses lumignons, ses bougies à profusion et juste devant moi, un petit coin salon très accueillant.

Une fontaine d'intérieur offre le bruit apaisant de l'eau qui s'écoule et un parfum subtil flotte dans l'air, que je respire à pleins poumons.

« C'est une huile essentielle alliant santal, rose et encens. » Explique alors une voix féminine des plus sensuelles. « Le cocktail idéal pour ressourcer et recentrer l'énergie vitale ».

Surpris, je regarde à ma droite, où une splendide jeune femme m'observe en souriant, appuyée contre son bureau.

Âgée de 28 ans environ, elle a de longs cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon parfait. Sa peau est de neige et ses yeux, ambrés comme le soleil. Sa robe noire au décolleté plongeant révèle un corps aux proportions plus qu'admirables, sa veste blanche indiquant son emploi au sein du lycée.

« Ichihara Yuuko » Se présente-t-elle en me rejoignant. « Infirmière scolaire et médium à mes heures perdues. Tu es Fye n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » Je marmonne, stupéfait par le charisme et l'élégance de la brune.

« Un soucis de stress on dirait… » Devine-t-elle, tandis qu'une once d'inquiétude transparaît dans ses prunelles dorées, avant de disparaître aussitôt.

N'attendant pas ma réponse, elle m'entraîne vers le petit salon de gauche. L'instant d'après, je me délecte d'une infusion au pouvoir relaxant incontestable.

« C'est pas de la drogue au moins ? » Je me risque à demander, perplexe.

« Voyons chaton ! C'est une infirmerie ici ! » Proteste-t-elle en riant. « Tu es face au pouvoir du mélange passiflore/reine-des-prés, bien plus calmant que tous les médicaments anti-spasmes. »

Hum…

C'est vrai que ça fonctionne…

En plus d'avoir bon goût…

.

Je ronronne presque de plaisir, tandis que Yuuko entame la conversation. C'est une jeune femme plutôt loufoque, mais avec qui il est facile de parler de tout et de rien. La discussion va donc bon train lorsque la sonnerie résonne, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner.

Aussitôt, la belle brune m'entraîne à sa suite jusqu'au kiosque situé dans la cour principale du lycée, près des érables.

J'y fais la connaissance de Yukito Tsukishiro, le prof de sciences et de Toya Kinomoto, le prof de sport, dont la petite sœur, Sakura, est en seconde.

L'air est frais et humide, mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

De plus, les feuilles écarlates bercées par le vent offrent un spectacle magnifique, qui me redonne un peu d'appétit.

« Au fait, je tiens à te féliciter Fye ! Tu as accompli un exploit ! » S'écrie soudain Yukito.

« Ah ça ! C'est peu dire ! » Confirme Toya, en ouvrant sa canette de Coca.

Euh…

« Une pause déjeuner entière avec Ashura ! Ça mérite de figurer au Guinness ! » S'exclame le sportif, en me tapotant l'épaule avec fierté.

Pour le coup, je ne peux retenir mon fou-rire.

Je mériterais même une statue !

Une conversation très instructive démarre alors, qui m'éclaire sur trois points importants :

1) Personne ne mange en salle des profs excepté Ashura et son ego démesuré.

2) Sa prétendue « bonne entente » avec ses collègues n'est qu'une vaste fumisterie destinée à me séduire… L'horreur…

3) Ashura est quasi-intouchable dans ce lycée car il est le cousin de Kyle Rondart.

Yuuko est en plein déballage "anti-mathématicien-mégalo", lorsque Toya l'interrompt subitement, agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que ma sœur trouve à ce Shaolan ! » Peste-t-il en fixant des élèves qui déjeunent près du kiosque, derrière moi.

Par réflexe, je me retourne et croise le regard électrique de Kurogane, qui fait partie du groupe. Après un instant de flottement, il se détourne et je l'imite, tandis que Yukito émet un sifflement de surprise.

« Wah ! Suwa s'est intégré à un groupe ! » Lance-t-il, visiblement content de cette nouvelle.

« Ouais. Ça lui fera du bien je pense. » Ajoute Toya, à l'affût du moindre rapprochement criminel entre sa sœur et le châtain.

Pauvre Shaolan…

C'est pourtant un élève sérieux et sympathique…

Les frères sont tellement sur-protecteurs…

_Les frères…_

Me ressaisissant à temps, je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit au plus vite.

Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le lieu.

Stop.

« Suwa doit être sous l'influence positive de _quelqu'un en particulier_… » Susurre alors Yuuko, sa voix mielleuse et son clin d'œil complice me ramenant à la réalité avec fracas.

Mal à l'aise, je lui jette un regard assassin qui la fait éclater de rire, tandis que Toya se décide à étriper Shaolan pour avoir frôlé la main de Sakura au-dessus d'un thermos.

Nous tâchons de le retenir et c'est dans cette drôle d'ambiance que s'achève ce déjeuner pour le moins divertissant.

Une chose est sûre : leur compagnie n'a RIEN à voir avec celle d'Ashura.

Mes crampes se sont envolées, et c'est même avec enthousiasme que je rejoins ma prochaine salle.

.

* * *

.

De retour dans son antre aux allures de boudoir indien, Yuuko regagna son fauteuil où elle s'installa, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elle prépara son kizami (2) dans le plus parfait silence, et porta son kiseru (3) à ses lèvres avec toute la sensualité qui la caractérisait.

Fumer dans une infirmerie pouvait paraître ironique ou être mal vu, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Non seulement c'était sa marque de fabrique de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais elle en avait besoin pour réfléchir à cet instant précis.

Etant une médium expérimentée, rares étaient les impressions capables de la perturber.

Sa principale qualité était de conserver des nerfs d'acier et un équilibre d'esprit inébranlable, quels que soient la vision ou le présage qui s'imposaient à elle.

Lorsqu'elle apercevait le sombre avenir d'une personne, elle était capable de garder une certaine distance, de ne pas s'alarmer.

En effet, si un médium se laisse effrayer par une de ses visions, il s'ouvre les portes de la déchéance et de la folie. C'est une règle simple, mais impitoyable.

Yuuko n'avait d'ailleurs jamais failli à cette règle, avant aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait ressenti une force capable de troubler son calme intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, une sensation était parvenue à la déstabiliser.

Ce fut l'histoire d'une poignée de secondes, mais elle ne cessait d'y penser.

A la seconde où Fye était entré dans la pièce, elle avait repéré une chose effroyable. Opaque, immense et imminent, elle avait vu le malheur planer au dessus de lui, se préparant à l'engloutir entièrement.

Observant par la fenêtre le ciel assombri, Yuuko rejeta quelques volutes de fumée et les regarda se dissiper dans l'air. Elle n'aimait pas tirer les cartes pour quelqu'un ne l'ayant pas demandé, mais ignorer une telle vision lui était impossible.

Suivant son instinct, elle ouvrit donc le premier tiroir de son bureau et en sortit le coffret en bois contenant son jeu de tarot.

Se concentrant sur l'image du blond, elle battit les cartes à toute vitesse, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Puis, soufflant doucement, elle rejeta de nouveaux nuages de fumée, avant de composer une croix de quatre cartes.

Déconnectée du monde réel, elle les retourna une à une, levant progressivement les pans d'un présage des plus obscurs.

_._._._._._.

A gauche se tenait : _X – La Roue de la Fortune._

Symbolisant Fye, elle indiquait un futur changement dans sa vie.

A droite siégeait : _XV – Le Diable._

Symbolisant ce qui lui faisait face, il annonçait un grand malheur, une mauvaise nouvelle.

En haut séjournait : _XVIII – La Lune._

Symbolisant le problème à régler, elle évoquait un cauchemar, une terreur nocturne.

En bas résidait : _IX – L'Hermite._

Symbolisant le résultat, il incarnait une vérité cachée, un éclairage sur une partie du problème non prise en compte.

_._._._._._.

Yuuko resta immobile.

Le présage était clair et expliquait la sensation oppressante qu'elle avait ressenti en rencontrant le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'elle renouvela le rituel, les tirages suivants furent tous identiques, un phénomène rare qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : Fye n'avait aucune issue.

Un grand malheur bouleverserait sa vie sous peu, ranimant des cauchemars qui ne seraient vaincus qu'en découvrant une vérité encore dissimulée.

Posant son kiseru, elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

Les nuages étaient couleur de cendre, l'air ambiant humide et froid, signe que la pluie n'allait pas tarder. L'esprit concentré sur sa prédiction, l'une des plus inquiétantes qu'elle ait fait à ce jour, elle sortit une bouteille de saké du coffre accosté à son bureau.

Sa réflexion tournait autour d'un seul et unique constat.

Il est extrêmement difficile de faire face à un destin aussi menaçant. Mais lorsqu'un tel sort concerne quelqu'un comme Fye, qui surmonte à peine le stress de la vie quotidienne, la sentence n'en est que plus radicale.

Un tel cataclysme intérieur ne laisserait derrière lui qu'une rivière de larmes et un esprit dévasté.

Seul, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

« Il aura sérieusement besoin d'aide… » Murmurait-elle en avalant une gorgée de son alcool préféré, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement, sous l'effet d'un coup de pied pour le moins brutal.

Aussitôt, un garçon surgit dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés et l'air incontestablement blasé. Il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui ne cessait de renifler, les larmes aux yeux.

« Elle s'est tordue la cheville pendant le cours de volley. » Grommela-t-il, irrité de l'entendre chouiner. « Le professeur Kinomoto m'a dit de l'emmener ici. »

La scène n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais Yuuko resta interdite pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si elle devait y voir un signe. Toutefois, n'ayant jamais cru aux coïncidences, la réponse ne tarda pas.

La belle brune soupira, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

« Suwa, hein… » Souffla-t-elle, ignorant s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer.

« Ouais. Un problème ?! » Répliqua l'intéressé dans la seconde.

Habituée à l'attitude rebelle de son visiteur, la jeune femme éclata d'un rire franchement railleur.

« Toujours aussi poli, à ce que je vois ! »

Agacé, le grand brun leva les yeux au ciel en sifflant entre ses dents, tandis que Yuuko s'esclaffait sans demander son reste.

Décidément, ce garçon était toujours aussi prévisible. Il tiquait à la moindre réflexion, en bon susceptible qu'il était.

De tous les élèves du lycée, Kurogane Suwa était le seul qui avait le culot lui tenir tête. Du coup, elle prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner, l'asticoter, jusqu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

« Poses-la sur le divan derrière le paravent, j'arrive. » Ajouta-t-elle en rangeant son saké, un léger pincement au cœur.

Le brun s'exécuta en ronchonnant, tandis que la demoiselle semblait déçue de quitter les bras musclés de son porteur.

Observant la scène du coin de l'œil, Yuuko était en proie à un insurmontable fou-rire.

Entre la donzelle qui remerciait les cieux pour la blessure lui ayant permis d'être collée au grand brun ténébreux et ledit brun qui maudissait son karma de lui infliger une masse de 48 kilos l'observant avec des yeux de merlan frit, elle n'en pouvait plus.

C'est donc en gloussant qu'elle s'approcha de la jeune fille avec une poche de glace et la trousse de soins.

« Où as-tu mal Miyuki-chan ? » (4) Susurra-t-elle en lui proposant des friandises, avant de planter la boîte sous le nez de Kurogane.

Comme prévu, celui-ci poussa un grognement exaspéré, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« J'vous la laisse. » Déclara-t-il, pressé de partir.

« Merci à toi Superman ! Tu peux repartir veiller sur Métropolis ! » Ricana-t-elle.

« La ferme ! Et si j'étais un super héros, je s'rais Batman, pas un mec qui s'ballade avec des collants et une couche ! »

« Oh ouiii ! Tu serais super ! Merci encore Suwa-san ! » S'extasia Miyuki en battant des paupières à un rythme effréné, les joues rougissantes.

« Oh ouiiiiii ! » Renchérit Yuuko, clin d'œil coquin à l'appui.

« Raaah ! Lâchez-moi ! » Pesta-t-il, en les fusillant du regard.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie avec fracas lorsque la voix de Yuuko le stoppa, son ton étrangement grave retenant son attention.

Surpris par ce changement soudain, Kurogane se retourna vers elle, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. La maîtresse des lieux reprit alors la parole, sans se départir de son sérieux.

« Dis-moi Suwa… Tu es du genre à rendre la pareille ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans détacher son regard du sien.

« A qui ? » Questionna le brun, détestant ce genre d'interrogation à demi-mot.

Toutefois, Yuuko ne dévoilait jamais ses vraies intentions. Elle était insaisissable et avait toujours le dernier mot, quoi qu'il fasse.

« Là n'est pas la question. C'est ton genre, oui ou non ? » Reprit-elle fermement, son autorité naturelle lui collant des frissons dans le dos.

« Ben… J'pense. » Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

La brune soupira.

Il avait répondu sans réfléchir. Ses mots n'avaient donc aucune valeur.

Mais puisque c'était son genre d'agir sans réfléchir, tout était possible.

« Pour rien. » Conclut-elle. « Tu peux y aller ! Ouste ! »

N'appréciant pas qu'on lui demande son avis pour le faire déguerpir l'instant suivant, c'est dans un concert de grommellements indéchiffrables que Kurogane s'exécuta, laissant Yuuko à ses pensées et autres conjectures.

Posant la poche de glace sur la cheville de Miyuki qui mastiquait joyeusement, la brune ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son collègue.

Fye était sympathique, et elle espérait qu'il reçoive un peu de soutien, même si c'était celui, brut et maladroit, de Kurogane Suwa.

« Il y a peut-être un espoir… » Murmura-t-elle, en saisissant la bande de gaze, une main se posant brusquement sur son épaule.

« C'est vrai ? Vous croyez ? » S'écria la lycéenne, la bouche en cœur et les yeux pétillants. « J'allais justement vous demander de me tirer les cartes ! C'est super si vous le pensez aussi ! »

« De quoi parles-tu Miyuki-chan ? » Demanda la brune, légèrement perdue.

« Cet espoir… C'est pour Suwa-san et moi ? »

Yuuko jeta un œil à la jeune fille, que l'excès de sucre avait rendue extatique, avant de répéter, histoire d'être certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Suwa-san et…toi ? »

« Oui ! »

Pour le coup, Yuuko ne put retenir son fou-rire.

« Oublie ça miss ! » Déclara l'infirmière en essayant de reprendre son calme. « Je n'ai pas besoin de tirer les cartes pour te dire que c'est perdu d'avance… »

« Sûre ? » Insista la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse.

« Certaine. » Assura-t-elle d'un ton solennel. « J'ai la sensation que son destin est ailleurs ».

Avec un petit reniflement amer, Miyuki haussa les épaules en déballant un caramel. Comme bon nombre de personnes, la petite gourmande croyait la médium sur parole. Elle passa donc rapidement à autre chose : engloutir les friandises restantes.

Tandis qu'elle noyait sa déception dans le sucre sous le regard amusé de Yuuko, les premières gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser lentement contre les vitres.

Observant le temps qui s'était considérablement détérioré, la brune eut une nouvelle pensée pour Fye, pour qui elle ne pouvait rien faire, hormis souhaiter qu'il parvienne à se relever.

Tout comme cette pluie diluvienne que rien ne pourrait arrêter, son destin était tracé.

L'impact était pour aujourd'hui et sa réalisation était en un mot :

_« inévitable »._

.

* * *

.

Quel temps pourri !

Voilà qu'il pleut des cordes maintenant !

N'ayant évidemment pas de parapluie dans ma voiture, c'est avec l'élégance du-gars-pressé-qui-ne-veut-pas-se-faire-tremper que je franchis le seuil du commissariat du district d'Harajuku, à 17 heures pétantes.

Pile à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous, c'est l'essentiel.

Que je sois stressé, fatigué, dépité, paumé, et mouillé ne compte pas.

Redressant mes vêtements, je me dirige vers le comptoir d'accueil, où le brigadier Masayoshi (qui ressemble plus à un collégien qu'à un policier) me propose de le suivre. (5)

Après cinq minutes de marche dans ce dédale aussi peuplé qu'une fourmilière, nous nous arrêtons devant un bureau. L'agent frappe à la porte et échange quelques mots imperceptibles avec la ou les personnes à l'intérieur, avant de me dire d'entrer.

Après l'avoir remercié, je pénètre donc dans la pièce, où des mains s'agrippent aux miennes avec entrain. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille. Vêtue d'un uniforme azur et de longues bottes en cuir, elle a des cheveux noirs au carré lui arrivant à mi-joue, un teint éclatant et des yeux d'un bleu marin.

« Bonsoir ! » Me lance-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Monsieur Fye Flowright, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui... Bonsoir ! » Je répond, soulagé de recevoir un accueil aussi chaleureux.

« Je suis l'inspecteur adjoint Yuzuriha Nekoi. » Explique-t-elle en prenant un ton formel. « Vous êtes dans le bureau de mon supérieur, l'inspecteur Kusanagi Shiyu. Et lui, c'est notre chien-loup-de-combo-de-la-mort-qui-tue : Inuki. » (6)

Je jette un œil à l'animal qui roupille paisiblement dans son panier, avant de sourire malgré moi, la bonne humeur de cette fille étant contagieuse.

« J'ai réussi à vous faire rire un peu… » Fanfaronne-t-elle alors. « Vous aviez l'air stressé ! »

« Oui… » J'admet, gêné d'être aussi facilement déchiffrable.

En attendant son chef, retenu par une réunion, nous nous asseyons et je me retrouve à siroter un thé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Et moi qui pensait être matraqué de questions par une bande de brutes dans une salle d'interrogatoire… Je regarde trop de films.

Tandis que Yuzuriha me parle de la pluie plus que du beau temps, la porte du bureau s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un homme dont la carrure athlétique n'est pas sans me rappeler un de mes élèves.

« Inspecteur Kusanagi Shiyu » Annonce-t-il d'une voix grave mais aimable. « Enchanté. »

Impressionné par sa prestance, je bredouille quelque chose de poli, avant de retourner m'asseoir.

Grand, la peau mate, l'inspecteur a une stature de sportif, des cheveux noirs courts, des yeux noirs et tout le charme du trentenaire ténébreux auquel son adjointe semble avoir succombé, vu la teinte écrevisse de ses joues.

Ils iraient vraiment bien ensemble, s'ils ne le sont pas déjà.

Enfin bref ! Revenons à nos moutons !

« Euh… Pour le vol, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, mais si je peux aider, je ferais de mon mieux… » J'explique, sous les regards surpris du duo.

« Le vol ? » Demande Yuzuriha, visiblement perdue.

« Le vol du sac d'une vieille dame, près de la supérette Moritatsu. J'y ai assisté il y a quelques jours. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, non ? »

« Ah… L'affaire doit être en cours. » Explique-t-elle. « Les vols de faible ampleur sont traités par les brigadiers-chefs et les brigadiers. »

Ah.

Euh. Ok.

Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici alors ?!

Est-ce que quelqu'un a usurpé mon identité comme dans les films et commis des crimes atroces en se faisant passer pour moi ?!

Oh merde.

Oh merde.

Oh…

« Monsieur Flowright, votre présence ici n'a rien à voir avec ça. » Précise alors l'inspecteur, en croisant les mains sous son menton. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'êtes accusé de rien ».

Sentant que son chef s'apprête à entrer dans le vif du sujet, Yuzuriha vient se placer près de moi, et m'adresse un sourire affectueux qui m'inquiète plus qu'il ne me rassure. Je le sens mal, et mes crampes ne tardent pas à se réveiller.

En y pensant bien, elle a fait tant d'efforts pour me mettre à l'aise depuis le début...

Elle préparait sûrement le terrain pour son boss...

Mais pourquoi ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'un inspecteur peut avoir à me dire de si important ?!

« Si je vous ai contacté aujourd'hui, c'est pour parler d'un événement passé. » Reprend Kusanagi, en pesant ses mots. « Plus précisément, de ce qui s'est produit le samedi 11 août 2001, au domicile des époux Fujita, à Hakone ».

.

(…)

.

De…

De quoi… ?

Qu'est-ce qui… se passe… ?

Je ne comprends rien…

Pourquoi… ?

Je… suis ici… pour parler… de toi…

_Yui…_

_. _

« Monsieur Flowright ? »

Les voix de l'inspecteur et de Yuzuriha me parviennent, tels des bruits de fond auxquels je ne porte aucune importance.

Quand ?

Quand ai-je commencé à dormir ?

Au lycée ? Dans ma voiture ? Peut-être que c'est la nuit et je ne me suis pas encore réveillé. Cette journée n'existe pas.

C'est sûrement ça…

Une main se pose fermement sur mon épaule, et je croise le visage de l'inspecteur qui me toise avec une once d'inquiétude. Derrière lui, la brunette paraît encore plus soucieuse.

Non…

C'est un cauchemar… n'est-ce pas ?

Yui…

Une gifle s'abat alors sur ma joue, et je m'écrase dans la réalité comme une chape de plomb.

« Reprenez-vous ! » Me lance l'inspecteur, me faisant comprendre que je ne rêve pas.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! » J'éclate subitement, au bord de la nausée. « Pourquoi vous me parlez de ça ?! En quoi ça vous concerne ?! »

_Ce jour là…_

Ça n'a aucun sens…

Je ne comprends pas…

Ils n'ont aucune raison…

Je ne veux pas y repenser…

« Du calme ! » Me somme-t-il alors, en retournant à son fauteuil. « Je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Yuzuhira me sourit alors doucement, m'intimant à me calmer, mais j'en suis incapable.

De tous mes souvenirs, celui-ci est le pire…

Le plus atroce…

Le plus douloureux…

« Le samedi 11 août 2001, au domicile des époux Fujita, à Hakone »...

Le jour maudit où j'ai tout perdu...

(...)

« Ce jour là… » Reprend l'inspecteur en ouvrant un dossier. « …Votre frère jumeau, Yui Flowright, alors âgé de 10 ans, est mort noyé dans la piscine des époux Fujita. Vous et votre frère y étiez en vacances. Le décès a été qualifié d'accidentel. Vous confirmez ? »

« Oui » Je lâche en un souffle, tandis que ma vue se trouble sous l'effet des larmes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?!

Pourquoi parler de ça ?!

Je n'en peux déjà plus…

« C'est arrivé il y a 11 ans… » Je murmure. « C'était un accident. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici pour en parler ?! »

« Il y a deux semaines, Yuzuriha et moi avons reçu la visite d'une femme d'origine mexicaine qui travaillait chez les Fujita à l'époque. » Déclare-t-il en me tendant une fiche accompagnée d'une photographie.

« C'est… »

« …la femme qui a découvert le corps de votre frère et prévenu la police. » Complète-t-il.

Lucia Santos.

Je me souviens parfaitement d'elle…

Mais pourquoi ?

« Lors de sa visite, madame Santos nous a dévoilé quelque chose, qui explique votre présence ici aujourd'hui. » Explique-t-il, tandis que son adjointe me prend la main, la tenant fermement serrée dans la sienne.

Je ne le sens pas…

Je ne veux pas savoir…

Yui…

« Elle a vu un homme vêtu de noir et au visage cagoulé s'enfuir de la propriété, juste avant de découvrir le corps de votre frère. »

Un…

Un homme… cagoulé… ?

Qu'est-ce que…

« Ecoutez… Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. La noyade de votre frère n'était pas accidentelle. C'était un meurtre. Vu les nouvelles preuves et le délai de prescription n'étant pas dépassé (7), l'enquête est rouverte. C'est moi qui vais m'en charger. »

(…)

Un…

Un... meurtre ?

C'était… un meurtre… ?

Non…

Non…

« NON ! » Je hurle, sentant des spasmes parcourir mon corps. « Comment ça un meurtre ?! C'est impossible ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! »

J'ai mal. Ma tête me brûle, mon corps est en sueurs, un froid glacial m'envahit jusqu'aux os, la nausée me monte à la gorge, je sais que je tremble mais je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter, je ne peux plus réfléchir, je ne suis plus capable de rien...

Yui… aurait été tué ?

Je…

Je ne sais pas… quoi penser…

Tous les cauchemars de mon enfance refont surface, et je m'accroche à la manche de Yuzuriha, qui, voyant que je ne peux plus me retenir, m'entraîne jusqu'aux toilettes où je rend dans les larmes et la douleur le peu que j'étais parvenu à avaler.

Je reste alors affalé contre un mur, vidé tant au sens propre qu'au figuré.

Je veux partir d'ici…

Mais les mots de l'inspecteur résonnent dans mon esprit comme un écho sans fin…

_C'était un meurtre…_

Tout ce que j'ai irrémédiablement perdu ce jour là, ce n'était pas le fruit de la fatalité…

Quelqu'un me l'a enlevé…

Yui…

Papa…

Mon bonheur…

J'ai peur de savoir…

J'ai peur de me souvenir…

Mais si c'est vrai… Je dois savoir…

Je dois savoir qui m'a volé mon bonheur, qui l'a piétiné et pourquoi…

Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, je parviens à me relever avec l'aide de Yuzuriha, qui paraît vraiment bouleversée. Après m'être mouillé le visage et avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans mes idées, je retourne avec elle au bureau de l'inspecteur.

Le nez dans son dossier, il me laisse m'installer et me toise un moment, avant de prendre la parole, devinant mon besoin d'explications.

« Ce jour là, les policiers d'Hakone était débordés. » Commence-t-il, tandis que son adjointe m'offre un verre d'eau. « L'un des inspecteurs de ce commissariat étant sur place, les autorités de Kanagawa ont demandé qu'il se charge de l'affaire. »

Il s'arrête, pour s'assurer que je le suis.

J'hoche donc la tête, lui intimant de poursuivre.

« Malheureusement, cet inspecteur n'apportait aucun intérêt à son travail. Madame Santos a assuré lui avoir tout dit à l'époque, mais il a considéré que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Du coup, son témoignage n'a jamais figuré au dossier. L'affaire a été classée peu après. »

« PAS D'IMPORTANCE ?! » Je rugis, hors de moi, en me levant de mon siège. « ÇA N'AVAIT PAS D'IMPORTANCE ?! »

« Calmez-vous ! » Me lance Kusanagi, tandis que je frappe du poing sur son bureau sans me préoccuper de la douleur.

« NON ! » Je riposte. « Quel inspecteur classerait un dossier comme ça ?! Quel inspecteur convaincrait un témoin de fermer sa gueule ?! Qui ?! Pourquoi cette femme a attendu 11 ans pour le dire, hein ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« Du calme ! »

« Madame Santos n'a rien dit à votre père par peur d'être accusée de complicité. » Précise alors Yuzuriha. « Elle nous a contacté car les médecins lui ont décelé une maladie incurable. Elle refusait d'emporter ce secret dans sa tombe… »

C'est…

C'est impossible…

Un cauchemar...

Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit vrai…

« Quant à l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire… » Reprend Kusanagi. « …C'est une vermine de la pire espèce. Etant très proche d'un commissaire de Tokyo, il faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait impunément. Il est maintenant à la retraite… »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! » Je crache, ne contrôlant plus mes nerfs. « JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI C'EST ! JE VEUX LE VOIR, C'EST CLAIR ?! »

« Baissez d'un ton Flowright. » Me lance-t-il, en soupirant avec force. « Vous allez le voir. Je lui ai demandé de venir. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

J'ai à peine le temps de digérer l'information que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Aussitôt, mon sang se met à bouillir dans mes veines tandis qu'elle s'ouvre lentement, révélant le visage de l'ancien inspecteur.

Tout s'effondre alors autour de moi.

Mon cerveau explose.

Mon corps se fige.

Je ne peux pas le croire…

Pourtant, il se tient devant moi...

Le pourri qui a ignoré le meurtre de mon frère…

C'est lui…

Fei-Wan Read...

.

* * *

Notes :

(1) _Ningen Shikkaku _signifie _La déchéance d'un homme_.

(2) Le _kizami_ est le tabac que l'on fume avec le _kiseru_.

(3) Le _kiseru_ est la pipe traditionnelle japonaise que fume souvent Yuuko.

(4) Je m'inspire ici de _Miyuki-chan in Wonderland _des CLAMP.

(5) Masayoshi de la République de Hanshin, TRC Tome 2, p. 15.

(6) Il s'agit du trio d'X-1999, que l'on retrouve au pays d'Ôto, TRC Tome 5, p. 168.

(7) Au Japon, le délai de prescription du meurtre est de 25/30 ans.

* * *

**Voilouuuu ! ^^**

**C'est sur ce (grand ? XD) suspens que s'achève ce chapitre ! **

**En espérant que ça vous a plu ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! *-***


	6. 06 Confessions nocturnes

Hello tout le monde ! ^^

Voici le chapitre 6 de ma KuroFye fanfic :3

.

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une EXCELLENTE ANNÉE 2013 ! *champagne***

**Ensuite, je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce loooooong retard... **

**J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels et avec la période des fêtes, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. **

**Donc, toutes mes excuses pour cette attente !**

.

**Je remercie à nouveau toutes les personnes qui me lisent ! *courbette***

**Merci de vos encouragements ! Ça me touche énormément ! ^^**

.

Enfin, je rappelle que tous les persos sont à Clamp :-)

Et bien entendu, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Confessions nocturnes.**

* * *

.

.

_Mercredi 5 septembre 2012, 19 heures 30. _

.

.

Il paraît que _« nul n'échappe à son destin »_.

Du moins, c'est ce que rabâche cette tarée d'infirmière.

« _Itsuzen_ » par ci, « _itsuzen _» par là... (1)

De l'exam raté au lacet qui t'éclate la gueule par terre en passant par le pigeon qui te chie dessus, avec elle, tout est « inéluctable ».

Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !

Le pire, c'est que la plupart des gens la croient sur parole, mais sûrement pas moi !

Ah ça ! Petit, je doutais déjà qu'on puisse sortir un lapin d'un chapeau, alors qu'une alcoolique lise l'avenir en tripotant des cartes et en chatouillant des paumes de mains… Faut pas rêver !

Je suis loin d'être idiot et d'ailleurs, si « nul n'échappe à son destin » et que « rien n'arrive jamais par hasard », en quoi est-ce ma destinée de me retrouver dans cette situation merdique ?! Hein ?! Non mais sérieusement !

J'ai téléphoné...

J'ai parlé clairement...

J'ai poireauté comme un con devant l'immeuble pendant un quart d'heure...

Alors pourquoi ?!

Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter ça ?!

Debout au milieu du salon, les yeux révulsés, j'observe avec effroi le contenu de la boîte, me fustigeant de ne pas l'avoir ouverte avant. Un parfum champêtre me chatouille les narines, me filant d'inextricables frissons, tandis que je quitte l'appart à la vitesse de l'éclair, espérant retrouver l'abruti qui m'a refourguée cette abomination.

Hélas.

C'est déjà trop tard.

Cet escroc à casquette s'est tiré avec mon fric.

Non mais quel incapable !

Quel empoté !

Quel espèce de…

« BORDEL DE MERDE DE CRETIN D'LIVREUR ! » Je beugle à en faire trembler l'immeuble, l'écho de ma voix résonnant désespérément entre les murs du parking.

C'est peu dire, mais là, j'ai les nerfs !

Il a fumé quoi ce type ?!

Dans quel monde, univers, galaxie, dimension, espace-temps Kurogane Suwa commande-t-il des pizzas végétariennes ?! Hein ?!

Heeeeeinn ?!

C'est quand même pas croyable !

La majorité des gens me voit comme une bête assoiffée de sang et je me retrouve avec un fichu pique-nique pour lapin ?!

Pourquoi pas une salade tant qu'on y est ?! J'suis carnivore moi ! CARNIVORE ! Ça se voit pas ?!

RAAAAAAH !

Je suis en plein grognement lorsqu'un bourdonnement contrarié s'élève autour de moi, retenant mon attention. Levant les yeux, mon énervement se change rapidement en un soupir blasé.

Manquait plus que ça…

Alertées par mon vocabulaire fleuri, de farouches mères de familles (autrement dit, une bande de commères) me jettent des regards assassins du haut de leurs fenêtres, menaçant de me finir à coups de tomates si je la boucle pas rapidement.

Non mais quelle soirée pourrie !

Heureusement que Fei-Wan est absent pour la nuit, parce que si je devais me taper sa sale tronche en prime, je péterais un câble !

La situation pourrait donc être pire…

Mais tout de même !

J'avais commandé une Texane moi ! Pas cet amas de verdure pour fillette !

Me massant les tempes, je m'efforce de relativiser en rejoignant l'entrée, ignorant la voiture qui se gare lentement derrière moi.

Le vent se renforce, annonçant le retour de la pluie qui s'était calmée depuis peu. Les premières gouttes surgissent et je m'apprête à accélérer lorsqu'un bruit de klaxon retentit brusquement, me faisant revenir sur mes pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là ?!

C'est déjà limite de klaxonner dans un parking, mais que le sifflement ne s'arrête pas, c'est carrément insupportable !

De retour là-bas, je réalise que ce vacarme n'énerve pas que moi. Rejointes par leurs maris, les commères ordonnent au conducteur d'arrêter de leur casser les oreilles. C'est aussi ce que je braille en ouvrant sa portière, juste avant que mon sang ne se mette à geler dans mes veines.

.

.

Le reconnaissant immédiatement, la situation me glisse entre les doigts, tandis qu'un froid inexplicable commence à m'envahir.

Le tumulte de la pluie et les cris exaspérés des voisins me semblent venir d'ailleurs, à des années lumières de la réalité à laquelle je suis confronté.

Je ne peux détourner les yeux de son corps tremblant.

D'ailleurs, je ne vois plus que lui.

Les bras croisés sur son volant, la tête posée sur ce dernier, il ne réagit à rien, pas même au tapage causé par le klaxon ainsi enclenché.

« Fye ! » Je m'écrie en saisissant son épaule, le secouant presque violemment. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Aucune réponse.

Le ramenant contre son siège, je tourne son visage dans ma direction, discernant les sillons laissés sur ses joues par autre chose que la pluie.

A la simple idée que quelque chose l'ait dévasté à ce point, je sens un nœud se former au creux de mon estomac.

J'ai les nerfs…

J'ai envie de lui gueuler dessus…

Envie de le frapper…

Pourquoi il se réveille pas ?! JE suis là pourtant, merde !

(...)

Euh…

Deux secondes…

Comment ça « JE suis là » ?! Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?!

Pourquoi je panique comme ça ?!

Pourquoi il se réveille pas ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!

« Debout abruti ! » Je rugis à nouveau en tapotant ses joues, en vain.

Tant son état que mon comportement me mettent hors de moi, et je suis prêt à lui coller un pain lorsque ses paupières se soulèvent lentement, dévoilant des yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Pas trop tôt ! » Je peste en le secouant comme un prunier, histoire qu'il ne retombe pas dans l'inconscience.

C'est pas la meilleure technique de secourisme, mais avec un petit coup de fouet, il devrait revenir à lui !

Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pensé.

Mais j'ai oublié un détail important.

Un détail crucial même.

Avec ce crétin de blond, rien ne fonctionne normalement.

Avec lui, tout est différent...

... et bien plus compliqué.

A présent, ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens, mais je n'ai droit à aucune réaction de sa part, comme si sa conscience peinait à mettre un nom sur mon visage.

Tâchant de me maîtriser, je ne le bouscule pas davantage, sa voix faible et brisée me parvenant alors, interrompant ma respiration.

Trois mots.

Seuls trois mots glissent de ses lèvres, déclenchant en moi le plus redoutable des incendies.

« Va… t'en »

De quoi ?

C'est une blague ?!

« Va-t'en »

Non...

Il est sérieux, le bougre.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! » Je grogne en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Je… t'ai dis… de partir. Kurogane. »

_Outch._

C'était quoi _ça _?

J'ai beau insister pour qu'il m'appelle ainsi...

... ça me déplaît vraiment.

J'aime pas ça.

Je déteste ça, même.

A quoi il joue d'ailleurs ?

Il veut rester seul avec ses problèmes ?! Après avoir mis son nez dans MES affaires, pas plus tard que lundi ?!

C'est bien mal me connaître !

Fye étant dans les vapes, j'en profite pour le sortir de la voiture, récupérer son sac sur le siège passager, couper le moteur, fermer la portière et verrouiller le tout.

« A quoi… tu joues ?! » Il demande, visiblement énervé.

« A quoi TU joues ?! » Je rétorque dans la seconde, sentant mon sang bouillir.

« LA FERME EN BAS ! » Lance alors une vieille peau, qui finit de m'enrager.

« LA FERME TOI MEME ! » Je gueule en réponse, mon cri la faisant déguerpir.

Le blond tenant à peine sur ses jambes, je l'embarque en mode « princesse », le mode « sac à patates » n'étant pas recommandé dans son état. Après une faible résistance, il finit par se calmer, ses forces l'abandonnant, tandis qu'un fait non négligeable me revient à l'esprit.

Fye est mon voisin mais c'est aussi mon prof.

Je ne devrais ni lui parler sur ce ton, ni le traiter aussi familièrement.

En agissant ainsi, je dépasse les bornes...

Si l'envie lui prend, il peut me faire payer ça dès demain et personne ne s'en plaindra...

Toutefois, je ne peux renoncer à être moi-même.

Et puis…

Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre.

C'est l'impression que j'ai, et mes impressions me trompent rarement.

Ma décision étant prise, je m'apprête donc à partir lorsqu'une tomate pourrie s'écrase violemment à côté de moi.

« PRENDS-ÇA, SALE GARNEMENT ! »

Pris pour cible par la vieille folle, je quitte le parking sous un déluge de projectiles semblables, me jurant de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce dès que l'occasion se présentera. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est dans le plus parfait silence que j'arrive au niveau de nos appartements, incapable d'ignorer l'état du blond quasi inconscient dans mes bras.

Réconforter les autres n'a jamais été mon fort.

Du coup, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire...

D'ailleurs, je n'y ai même pas réfléchi...

Pourtant, après avoir récupéré ses clefs dans son sac, j'ouvre sa porte sans aucune hésitation.

Je ne sais pas en quoi je pourrais être utile.

En réalité, je n'ai qu'une certitude :

Cette douleur palpable…

Ces larmes qui s'écoulent de façon machinale…

Cette impression qu'il n'est qu'une coquille vide…

Je ne partirai pas sans savoir qui en est responsable.

.

.

.

Résolu à découvrir ce qui est arrivé à mon voisin, j'entre dans son appart qui n'en a décidément que le nom.

Non mais quel foutoir...

« C'est de pire en pire par ici ! » Je lance histoire de briser la glace, même si je n'en pense pas moins. « Oh ! Tu m'entends ? »

Aucune réaction.

Jetant un œil au propriétaire des lieux, je réalise qu'il est de nouveau déconnecté de la réalité, perdu dans les méandres de sa souffrance.

Toujours ces larmes, traçant des lignes sur ses joues pâles.

Toujours ce regard perdu dans le néant, insensible au monde extérieur.

Toujours cet insupportable silence face auquel je suis impuissant.

Je ne supporte pas le Fye de ce soir.

Plus encore, je le déteste.

Il me met hors de moi.

Mais je déteste encore plus mon incapacité à le faire réagir.

« Tu veux que j't'en colle une ou quoi ?! » J'hurle en le secouant de nouveau, en vain.

Pire. Mon cri ne fait qu'empirer les choses, ses yeux se fermant brusquement, le coupant définitivement de la réalité, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma rage.

« Arrêtes ça, merde ! Et si j'étais un sale type hein ?! J'pourrais faire de toi c'que je veux c'est ça ?! MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE BORDEL ! »

Rien. Encore et toujours rien.

Je le déteste.

Je devrais le laisser là et partir sans regarder en arrière.

Mais ce serait comme abandonner un chaton malade au coin d'une rue, et ça, c'est franchement pas mon genre.

De plus, Fye a sauvé le chien méchant que je suis...

C'est la moindre des choses de _lui rendre la pareille. _

(...)

A cette pensée, les mots de l'infirmière me reviennent soudain en mémoire, me figeant sur place.

.

« _Dis-moi Suwa… Tu es du genre à rendre la pareille ? _» Avait-elle demandé dans l'après-midi, avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

.

Faisait-elle référence à ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

Impossible…

Cette folle ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son verre de saké…

C'est une simple coïncidence.

Rien de plus.

Raaah ! Peu importe !

J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Hummm…

Après m'être demandé si je devais vraiment le fouetter, lui mettre les doigts dans une prise électrique ou l'utiliser comme punching-ball pour le faire ENFIN réagir, une idée lumineuse apparaît dans mon esprit.

Quelque chose qui le réveillera, sans pour autant manquer de le tuer.

Autrement dit : un bon bain chaud !

Héhé !

Me félicitant de cette trouvaille, je décide de la mettre en œuvre sans attendre.

La salle de bain se trouvant probablement à l'étage, je me lance à l'assaut de l'escalier, espérant que mon plan ait l'effet escompté.

Tombant tout d'abord sur la chambre du blond (une pièce sans dessus-dessous avec un lit au milieu), j'en profite pour l'y allonger, histoire d'avoir les mains libres pour préparer son bain.

Aussi réactif qu'une poupée de chiffon, Fye ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, ce qui m'irrite davantage.

Il est évident qu'il est traumatisé. Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

Est-ce qu'il aurait été agressé ?

Cette seule pensée suffit à me mettre hors de moi, et je quitte précipitamment la pièce, décidé à percer ce mystère au plus vite.

La salle de bain faisant face à la chambre, j'y débarque en trombe et c'est presque violemment que je tire le rideau dissimulant la baignoire, manquant de m'étouffer en découvrant une vérité qui au final, ne devrait pas m'étonner autant.

Après tout, le sens commun ne s'applique pas ici...

Cet endroit est une sorte de dimension parallèle, où un salon sert de dressing, un dressing de buffet, un buffet de bureau, un bureau de table à manger, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Par conséquent, une baignoire peut en réalité être… un espace de rangement pour valises et autres boites vides !

Et oui ! C'est logique !

(…)

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?! » Je rugis à l'adresse du blond, même s'il ne m'entend pas. « C'est n'importe quoi cette baraque ! »

Exaspéré, j'hésite à me rabattre sur la cabine de douche, mais ce serait capituler et ça, je m'y refuse. Aussi, après de longues minutes de déménagement de boîtes et de nettoyage de baignoire, je savoure enfin le spectacle de l'eau chaude s'écoulant dans le réceptacle.

Décidément, je dois avoir de la fièvre ce soir...

Je me reconnais à peine.

Pourquoi diable tout ça m'inquiète autant ?

Pourquoi je m'investis à ce point ?

Pourquoi je réagis au quart de tour dès qu'il s'agit de cet ahuri ?

J'ai beau me dire que je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille…

J'ai l'étrange impression de ne plus me comprendre moi-même.

Et franchement, c'est une sensation hautement désagréable.

L'eau étant sur le point de déborder, je ferme rapidement le robinet avant de récupérer l'autre crétin, espérant le sortir de sa torpeur.

Une fois qu'il sera revenu à la réalité, je lui ferais tout avouer.

Il n'y échappera pas.

.

.

Un instant plus tard, je suis cependant confronté à un problème inattendu, ou plutôt, à une évidence à laquelle je n'avais pas réfléchi.

Je vais quand même pas déshabiller mon prof !

C'est un coup à finir en prison s'il me dénonce ! Déjà que je n'ai rien à faire chez lui…

Le mieux, c'est de le mettre dans l'eau tel quel. Du coup, l'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire, je lui retire son manteau et ses chaussures, ce à quoi il réagit en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

« Ça tombe bien que tu te réveilles ! » Je lance, carrément soulagé. « Tu vas pouvoir te baigner tout seul ! »

Cette fois, mes paroles semblent atteindre l'abîme de ses pensées, puisqu'il jette un œil en arrière, avant d'essayer de me repousser.

« Va… t'en… » Je l'entends murmurer, ma colère revenant au galop.

« Tu protestes ? Rien à foutre ! » Je lâche sèchement, bien décidé à le ramener sur terre.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à sa soudaine nervosité, je m'apprête à le mettre à l'eau lorsqu'il commence à se débattre sérieusement, comme pris de panique.

« Je sais que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, mais là tu exagères ! » Je grogne en l'immergeant d'un coup sec, m'attendant à le voir se relaxer lentement.

Hélas.

C'est tout le contraire qui se produit.

Dépassé par la situation, c'est en entendant ses cris que je réalise avoir fait la pire des erreurs.

Totalement affolé, Fye se débat comme s'il tentait de se sortir d'un cauchemar sordide. Hors de contrôle, insensible à mes appels, repoussant mes bras, il tremble comme sous l'effet de convulsions, criant de peur, impuissant à retenir ses larmes et à se calmer.

Conscient d'avoir déclenché une crise, je le sors de l'eau presque brutalement et l'enveloppe dans la première serviette qui me tombe sous la main.

Aussitôt, le blond rouvre les yeux, dévoilant des pupilles azurs brisées par l'effroi, avant de me repousser de toutes ses forces.

« Je… Je ne veux pas !… » Hurle-t-il en posant ses mains sur son visage, désespéré.

« FYE ! » Je m'écrie en le secouant vivement. « Calmes-toi ! C'est fini ! »

« Je... Je ne veux… pas… mourir… » Souffle-t-il pour seule réponse, avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur, ses sanglots achevant de me faire sombrer.

Comment ça… _mourir_… ?

Il a cru que je voulais… le tuer ?

« Crétin ! » Je gueule, fou de rage. « T'as cru quoi là, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! Dis quelque chose ! »

Épuisé de ne rien comprendre, je réalise avoir crié comme un malade.

Pourtant, Fye lève enfin les yeux vers moi. Il tremble encore, sa respiration est toujours saccadée, mais il semble être de retour dans la réalité.

« Merci… » Lance-t-il, après un insoutenable silence. « …de m'avoir raccompagné ».

Ah ! Enfin des paroles qui se tienn...

« Maintenant… va-t'en. »

(…)

_HEEEEIN ?!_

« Non mais tu te crois où là ?! » Je beugle, la colère consumant mes veines. « Tu m'as pris pour un taxi ?! »

« Je suis… chez moi… Tu… n'as rien… à faire ici… »

« Alors c'est comme ça ?! Monsieur s'impose dans la vie d'autrui, mais refuse qu'on mette les pieds dans son p'tit monde ?! »

« C'est exactement ça… Maintenant va-t'en. »

Non mais je rêve !

Et il me dit ça en me regardant dans les yeux !

Il mériterait que je lui fiche deux baffes !

« Eh ben tu sais quoi ?! Je pars pas ! Ca te ferais trop plaisir ! »

« Kurogane dégages ! » Il m'ordonne alors, de plus en plus nerveux.

« C'est hors de question ! » Je fulmine, soutenant son regard. « A ton tour de me supporter ! »

Une étincelle de surprise éclate brusquement dans ses yeux, avant de disparaître aussitôt.

« Tu… Tu ne…peux pas… comprendre… » Souffle-t-il en se relevant lentement.

« Hein ?! Parce que toi, tu pouvais me comp… »

« TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! » Il rugit alors, me frappant avec une force dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable, surtout dans son état. « J'ARRIVAIS A PEINE A AVANCER NORMALEMENT ! ET MAINTENANT JE NE PEUX PLUS FAIRE UN PAS SANS PENSER A CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ! TOUT A BASCULE… JE… JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT SORTIR DE CE CAUCHEMAR ! »

Choqué, je le laisse se défouler sans réagir, jusqu'à ce que le silence ne reprenne ses droits, nous laissant à la fois confus et épuisés.

Ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire, je finis par l'attirer vers moi, pour qu'il puisse sentir ma présence.

Les minutes s'égrainent sans que sache quoi faire hormis attendre.

Réconforter les autres n'est décidément pas mon fort...

C'est ce que je me dis, lorsque sa voix retentit faiblement, me clouant sur place.

« Je le déteste… » Soupire-t-il, dégoûté. « Je le hais… »

Le sentant trembler contre moi, je m'efforce de garder mon calme.

« Tu n'as pas idée… à quel point… » Il poursuit, au bord des larmes, tandis que je resserre ma prise sur ses épaules, presque malgré moi.

« Qui ? » Je demande avec impatience. « De qui tu parles ? »

C'est dingue.

J'ignore pourquoi ça me tient tant à cœur...

Mais savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé m'est presque devenu vital.

Je m'attends donc à entendre le nom d'un inconnu, lorsque son aveu me parvient, faisant exploser les brides de ma raison.

« Je le hais tellement… Fei-Wan Read… »

(...)

_QUOI ?!_

« FEI-WAN ?! » Je rugis, incapable de maîtriser ma fureur. « QU'EST-CE QU'IL VIENT FAIRE LA DEDANS ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A FAIT ?! DIS-LE MOI ! »

C'est impossible.

J'ai à peine entendu son nom que je suis déjà à bout.

Je ne peux contrôler ni le fil de mes pensées, ni l'animosité de ma voix, ni la force avec laquelle je lui serre les épaules.

J'ai l'esprit embrouillé, l'estomac retourné, je ne comprends absolument rien et ce foutu silence est entrain de me rendre fou.

« PARLES ! » J'ordonne en lâchant prise subitement. « DIS-MOI CE QU'IL A FAIT ! »

Fye est sur le point de parler, mais mon poing atterrit contre son mur, l'impact le faisant sursauter.

« Arrêtes ! » Il me lance, dépassé par mon comportement.

M'accrochant à ses prunelles bleutées, j'essaye de faire le vide, tandis qu'une de ses mains se pose sur mon épaule pour la quitter aussitôt, son regard se détachant du mien.

« Écoutes… » Je finis par déclarer. « Ta vie ne me regarde pas, mais si ça a un rapport avec ce pourri, t'as intérêt à tout me dire. »

Fye m'écoutant sérieusement, je poursuis sur ma lancée.

« Par contre, est-ce que je peux te laisser seul un moment ? »

Surpris, il relève brusquement la tête, un léger frisson semblant le parcourir.

« Qu'est-ce… tu vas faire ? » Il me demande, anxieux.

« On est tous les deux à bout et trempés. » J'explique. « Je vais me changer et respirer un bon coup. Je te laisse faire de même. Par contre, je reviendrais même si je dois défoncer ta porte, c'est clair ? »

« Il n'y a _personne_ chez toi ? »

« Non. » Je lâche pour seule réponse, le soulagement se lisant dans ses yeux embués.

Mon voisin ayant accepté cet arrangement, je quitte finalement la pièce, espérant qu'il n'est pas entrain de bluffer.

.

.

A mon plus grand soulagement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Aussi, vingt minutes plus tard, à 21 heures environ, je suis de retour dans son salon, où le silence règne en maître.

Assis sur le sofa, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, le visage inexpressif, l'esprit ailleurs, Fye ressemble à un enfant prisonnier d'un cauchemar atroce.

« Tu es bien avec moi ? » Je demande en m'asseyant à une distance raisonnable de lui, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillent brusquement, me fixant avec étonnement.

Ben quoi ?

RAAAAAH !

« MAIS NOOOON ! Pas dans _ce_ sens là ! Je demande si t'es _avec moi dans la réalité_ ! Si t'es sorti de ta torpeur quoi ! Pas si… AAAAH MAIS QUEL BOULET ! »

(…)

Hum.

Je parle légèrement à mon prof, là…

Fort heureusement, il n'a pas relevé mes accusations.

Insensible à mes écarts de langage, le regard planté sur un coussin, il semble lutter contre l'assaut des larmes, ce qui, pour une raison obscure, attise ma fureur endormie.

« Je suis bien… là. » Il répond finalement, évitant d'emprunter mon double-sens malheureux.

Bon.

Dans ce cas, il est temps de parler sérieusement.

Ignorant le tumulte de la pluie s'abattant à toute vitesse contre les vitres, je lui demande à nouveau ce qu'il s'est passé. Un ultime silence s'ensuit, auquel succède un récit qui fait se glacer le sang dans mes veines, tout en réveillant ses pleurs.

Lorsqu'il cesse de parler, je suis figé sur place, accroché à ses mots, impuissant.

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à une telle explication.

Faire le deuil d'un frère jumeau doit être une épreuve effroyable, que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre, moi qui suis fils unique. Mais apprendre du jour au lendemain, onze ans plus tard, qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un meurtre… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on doit ressentir… D'autant plus lorsqu'on découvre que le principal témoignage a été étouffé par l'enquêteur chargé de l'affaire, à l'époque.

Autrement dit, mon salopard d'oncle…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit cet enfoiré ? » Je demande brusquement, hors de moi.

Aussitôt ma question posée, Fye se met à serrer les poings si forts que des envies de meurtres me prennent à la gorge.

« Ce _détail_ n'aurait rien changé. » Il murmure, à la limite de la nausée. « Voilà ce qu'il a dit ».

Un « détail »…

Fei-Wan est allé jusqu'à lui dire ça ?

Ne pouvant plus rester tranquillement assis, je bondis du canapé, la colère brûlant ma chair comme un feu, obscurcissant mon esprit. Ce type me dégoûte tellement que j'ignore comment me contrôler. Pourtant, lorsque la voix du blond retentit, elle récupère aussitôt mon attention.

« Tu sais… » Il murmure, serrant le coussin contre lui. « Lorsqu'il est apparu, je me suis rué sur lui comme un malade… Je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces… Je voulais qu'il me dise pourquoi… Pourquoi il avait fermé sa grande gueule… Pourquoi… il avait fait ça… Mais il n'avait rien à dire… car il ne s'est jamais senti coupable de rien... Son indifférence m'a fait comprendre que cet homme ne ressentait rien, ni pour ma douleur, ni pour mon frère dont la mort est restée impunie par sa faute… Il… n'est pas humain… Comment peut-on rester de marbre… devant la mort d'autrui ? Comment peut-on savoir qu'un enfant a été tué… entendre les pleurs de ses proches… et ne rien faire ? Comment…? »

Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, Fye enfouit son visage dans le coussin, tremblant tant de peine que de rage. M'asseyant à ses côtés, je le ramène lentement vers moi, sans même y réfléchir.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais souhaité réconforter qui que ce soit…

… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Me rappelant comment ma mère me consolait, je lui tapote doucement la tête, la douceur de ses cheveux me faisant l'effet d'un choc électrique. Un étrange frisson m'envahit, tandis que mon voisin reprend la parole, le souffle haché.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… comment faire… » Confesse-t-il. « Je ne supporte pas l'idée… de le croiser dans le couloir… De voir son air supérieur… De le voir… me narguer… avec son indifférence… Je ne sais pas comment supporter ça… ni comment accepter… qu'on ait tué mon frère… »

« Du calme… » Je murmure en le serrant un peu plus fort. « Respires lentement… »

« Depuis que je l'ai su… j'ai l'impression de suffoquer constamment… Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi… Pourquoi… on aurait tué… mon frère ?… Ca me rend malade… Yui n'avait rien… fait de mal… »

C'est invivable…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Face à sa souffrance, je suis totalement démuni…

Les gestes me semblent inutiles, les mots me manquent, tout se bouscule dans ma tête.

Je ne suis capable de rien, hormis laisser faire le silence, lorsque les mots s'échappent brusquement de ma bouche, nous surprenant tous deux.

« Mon père aussi a été tué. » J'avoue, tandis que Fye se redresse pour me faire face, troublé.

« Tu sais… par qui ? »

« Non. » Je souffle, tâchant de me maîtriser. « Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, le responsable payera pour son crime. Toi aussi, tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Tu dois te tenir prêt à lui faire face, lorsque la police le retrouvera. Il aura des comptes à te rendre, alors tu dois rester fort pour affronter ce jour. »

Fye me lance un regard stupéfait, ses prunelles azurs enchaînant ma conscience, me rendant imperméable à tout, excepté lui.

« On ne croirait pas entendre un lycéen… » Il murmure, sa voix me ramenant sur terre.

« Eh ben justement. Si un ado comme moi s'entête à avancer chaque jour, un adulte comme toi devrait y parvenir, non ? »

De nouveau surpris, il ne répond rien, mais repose sa tête sur mon épaule, semblant méditer mes paroles.

Inconsciemment, je le serre contre moi, le parfum sucré de son shampoing m'enivrant, la fraîcheur de sa peau atténuant l'incendie de mes veines.

Les minutes passent, lorsque je réalise être entrain de lui caresser les cheveux niaisement, tel un héros de shojo-manga.

Un frisson d'effroi venant glacer ma colonne vertébrale, je m'extirpe aussitôt du canapé pour faire les cent pas de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« Ça va ? » Demande Fye, perplexe, tandis que je combat ma propre folie.

« Ouais. Ah ! Au fait ! C'est pas normal que tu sois plus léger qu'une lycéenne ! » Je lâche subitement. « Tu manges correctement ? Tu devrais manger quelque chose là maintenant ! »

Il a beau me fixer avec des yeux ronds, il n'y échappera pas !

Pas que je m'inquiète _vraiment_ hein !

Enfin bref !

« Alors, tu veux manger quoi ? » Je reprends.

« J'ai pas faim… » Il bredouille.

« Je m'en fiche ! Faut que t'avales quelque chose ! »

« J'ai pas encore fais les courses… »

Hum. C'est pareil chez moi.

« On commande quelque chose alors ! On partagera. Tu préfères quoi ? Plat à emporter ? Sushis ? Pizza ? »

« J'ai pas la force de manger un plat à emporter… J'aime pas les sushis… Et ça m'étonnerait qu'on s'entende sur les pizzas… » Il marmonne, essayant clairement de me décourager. « Je mange que les végétariennes… »

Ah. Effectivement.

Quoi que…

_* Rembobinage en cours… *_

_* Moi, dans mon salon, ouvrant avec joie une boite de forme carrée, mon visage devenant livide en découvrant son contenu... *_

Mouais.

« Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard, hein… » Je soupire pour moi-même, avant d'ajouter. « Tu permets que j'aille un instant à ta voiture ? »

.

Après lui avoir raconté ma mésaventure et récupéré ladite pizza (que j'avais expédiée sur le siège arrière à la première occasion), je rejoins mon voisin, le trouvant en pleine contemplation d'une photographie.

Jetant un œil, j'y découvre un garçon d'une dizaine d'années au sourire si radieux que je ne peux en détacher le regard.

« C'est toi ou ton frère ? » Je demande.

« Yui. » Il répond simplement, une profonde admiration se lisant dans sa voix.

« La ressemblance est troublante… »

« Physiquement oui, mais nos caractères étaient très différents. » Il déclare. « J'adorais les livres, mais lui, c'était surtout le sport. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les activités physiques, mais j'aimais vraiment jouer au foot avec lui. A l'inverse, il n'aimait lire qu'avec moi…

Mon père disait qu'on se complétait à la perfection, comblant les lacunes l'un de l'autre. Il disait aussi que j'étais sa lune et Yui son soleil. Que rien au monde n'était plus apaisant que ma présence, et que rien n'était plus encourageant que ses sourires.

Il avait raison. Mon frère était vraiment incroyable… On aurait dit qu'il avait un pouvoir magique, tant sa joie de vivre était contagieuse. Ses sourires donnaient envie de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Ils pouvaient vaincre n'importe quelle déprime. Mon père et mon adorions cette magie dont il faisait preuve, juste en étant lui-même…

Quand Yui est mort, mon père ne l'a pas supporté… Il a essayé de son mieux, mais c'était impossible. La lune ne pouvait pas remplacer le soleil. Elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir d'illuminer ses journées, de lui donner le goût de survivre… Il s'est mis à boire, de plus en plus… me confiant à une tante de plus en plus souvent… Un soir, il a pris le volant en étant trop ivre… et je l'ai perdu, lui aussi… »

« Arrêtes ça ! » J'ordonne brusquement en le tournant vers moi, capturant ses yeux dans les miens. « Tu n'as aucune responsabilité là-dedans ! »

Passant une main sur sa joue, j'efface lentement les larmes naissantes, avant d'ajouter :

« Tes sourires sont aussi beaux que ceux de ton frère. »

(…)

Oh là…

_Ooooooooh làààààà ! _

Halte !

Deux secondes.

J'AI DIS QUOI LA ?!

NON MAIS JE DÉBLOQUE OU QUOI ?!

Confus, je lui fourre une part de pizza dans les mains, avant de regarder ailleurs, impuissant à déchiffrer l'étrange cadence de mon cœur.

.

Après cet instant, j'ignore combien de temps s'écoule, dans le silence de son appartement.

Fye finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, le rythme de sa respiration apaisant mon tumulte intérieur.

Il faudrait que je pense à rentrer chez moi.

Il faudrait que j'arrête de lui caresser les cheveux, aussi.

Me décidant enfin à partir, je me perd néanmoins à l'observer quelques secondes encore, lorsque tout devient noir autour de moi, me faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Endormi à mon tour, je ne peux l'entendre murmurer, un instant plus tard :

« Je suis bien avec toi… Kuropon... »

.

.

.

_6 heures 30, le lendemain :_

_._

« Kuro ! »

« Mmm… »

C'est quoi ça ? La voix de Fye ?

« Kuropi ! »

« Mmmmmm... »

Mouais... C'est bien lui… Ce blondinet éreintant…

Pourquoi je rêve de lui ?! Je deviens fou ?

« Kuromin ! »

« Mmmmmmmmmm... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ?! La ferme !

« Kuropon réveilles-toi ! Le cours commence dans une heure ! »

Pfff… Quel rêve pourri !

« Suwa ! Levez-vous de mon sofa et allez vous préparer ! »

Lol.

Maintenant il joue les durs à cuire…

On aura tout entendu !

Qu'est-ce que je ferais dans son sofa d'aill…

(…)

Oh. My. God.

Non...

Nooooooon...

NOOOOOOOON !

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, je réalise que OUI, je me suis endormi comme un con dans le canapé de mon voisin, dont la mine de chaton mal levé est entrain de me coller des frissons partout.

« JE ME SUIS ENDORMI ! » Je lance pour ma défense, m'éjectant du canapé à toute vitesse.

« J'ai vu ça… »

RAAAAAH !

Je vais l'étriper !

« Je file ! On a vraiment cours ?! »

Le voyant hocher la tête tout en baillant discrètement, je me précipite vers la porte, lorsque sa main agrippe une de mes manches, me poussant à me retourner.

« Attends… » Il marmonne, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Je ne peux pas… te laisser partir sans t'avoir remercié. »

« C'est rien… » Je grommelle pour la forme. « Et je m'excuse… pour le bain forcé d'hier soir… Avec ce qui est arrivé à ton frère, je comprends ta réaction… Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… »

Fye secoue vivement la tête, ses prunelles azurs ancrées dans les miennes, plus affolantes que jamais.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Kuro-chan… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi… »

Bon sang…

C'est vraiment n'importe quoi…

Réconforter les gens n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé...

Et là, un seul de ses sourires me tranquillise…

C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Avec Fye, tout est toujours si différent, que je ne sais plus quoi penser.

En tout cas, je vais devoir lui dire la vérité au plus vite.

La vérité sur ma situation et sur la mort de mon père...

Ce samedi aura lieu la cérémonie de rentrée d'automne de notre lycée. Puisque cette fête symbolise un nouveau départ à la fois pour les élèves et leurs professeurs, ce sera sûrement le moment idéal.

Mais sa réaction sera-t-elle différente de celle des autres ?

C'est ce que j'espère, mais au fond, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en douter.

Qui prendrait encore ma défense, après avoir tout entendu ?

.

.

* * *

_._

_Le surlendemain, v__endredi 7 septembre 2012, 21 heures 45._

_._

En ce début de week-end, c'est l'euphorie au MASQ, l'un des clubs les plus populaires du district de Ginza, à Tokyo (2).

Vacanciers étrangers et jeunesse huppée de la ville profitent de la soirée dans le cadre chic et branché de l'établissement. Régnant en maîtres sur la piste, les DJ enchaînent les hits, tandis que les corps se déhanchent sous l'éclairage flamboyant des projecteurs.

A l'étage se trouvent les espaces privés, destinés aux clients privilégiés. Parmi eux, sous les lumières tamisées et les néons rougeoyants, trois jeunes hommes profitent de l'ambiance autour d'un verre.

Confortablement installés près de l'immense façade vitrée, ils bénéficient du panorama superbe qu'offre la capitale, éclairée de mille feux.

« Cet endroit est super ! » S'exclame brusquement l'un d'eux, un brun à forte carrure qui observe les alentours avec exaltation. « Vous avez même une table réservée ! La classe ! »

« On donne pas dans le bas de gamme, tu devrais le savoir. » Rétorque immédiatement son vis-à-vis, un châtain au regard perçant. « Et puis, ça témoigne de notre bonne foi, non ? »

Le regard ancré dans celui du plus costaud, il avale une gorgée de sa bière, l'autre hochant la tête avec force et conviction.

« J'en doute pas Shogo-san ! » Déclare-t-il d'un ton cérémonieux, avant de se tourner vers la seconde personne. « J'peux vraiment commander c'que j'veux ? »

Interpellé, le jeune homme lève la tête vers son interlocuteur, dévoilant des prunelles brunes aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, abruti. » Lance-t-il sèchement. « Commandes ce que tu veux, éclates-toi, je m'en fous. Je payerai. Considères ça comme une avance. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si tu es prêt à 100% pour le job. »

Sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir autour de lui, le plus baraqué déglutit difficilement, avant de répondre.

« Sois en sûr Fuma ! Pour une telle somme, je ferais ce que tu veux et même plus ! »

« T'as plutôt intérêt. »

C'était évident.

Pour 200 000 yens (3), il était prêt à pousser une grand-mère dans les escaliers, la tâche confiée était donc largement à sa portée.

« Que ce soit clair, Riyo (4) » Reprend Fuma, d'un ton glacial. « Si tu commets la moindre erreur, non seulement t'auras pas un centime, mais tu me le payera très cher, entendu ?! »

Il ne plaisantait pas. Le lycéen n'en doutait pas une seconde. S'il se loupait, l'héritier de la famille Mono le lui ferait regretter amèrement et le simple fait d'y penser lui collait des frissons dans le dos.

« C'est très clair. »

« Tiens. » Lance-t-il en poussant une fiole jusqu'au verre de son nouvel allié. « Avec ça, tu pourras réaliser ta part du marché sans encombre. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un "cadeau" très spécial que m'a offert un membre de ma famille. Tout ce que t'as à savoir, c'est comment t'en servir. »

« Et n'oublie pas d'emmener ton portable ! » Poursuit Shogo avec un immense sourire.

« Je vais devoir passer un appel ? Ou faire une vidéo ? »

« Non. Juste pour passer le temps. » Ricane-t-il. « N'oublies pas que 80% de ta mission consiste à attendre patiemment pendant 45 minutes… »

« Oui ! Tout sera nickel, vous verrez ! »

« Dans ce cas trinquons ! » S'exclame Fuma, enjoué. « Portons un toast au professeur Flowright pour qui demain sera vraiment… une journée d'exception ! »

Dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, les verres s'entrechoquent alors avec énergie, scellant le pacte par lequel, la traditionnelle cérémonie de rentrée d'automne du lycée Tsubasa allait sous peu tourner au drame.

.

* * *

Notes :

(1) : "Itsuzen" signifie "inéluctable".

(2) : Le club MASQ existe réellement au Japon ^^

(3) : 200 000 yens = 1788.32 euros / 2382.15 dollars.

(4) : Je m'inspire ici du fils du seigneur de Riyon-Fui (TRC, Tome 3, p 25).

* * *

.

**Voilouuu ^^**

**Pour la suite, étant pas mal occupée en ce moment, je ne donne pas de date, mais je ferais au plus vite !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt ! hihi ! :3**


	7. 07 Machination

_Bonjour à toutes et tous ! _

_Voici, après s'être perdu en chemin, le 7ème chapitre de ma fanfic Kuro x Fye ! _

_Je rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP. _

_. _

_Ceci étant dit, vient la partie "mea culpa"._

_En effet, je tiens à vous présenter de plates excuses pour ce retard monumental._

_Ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part, et je confirme ne pas avoir stoppé cette fanfic. _

_J'ai eu un enchaînement de désagréments personnels accompagnés par la "hantise de la page blanche"._

_Mais ceci n'excusant pas forcément cela, je réitère mes excuses. _

.

_**Je vous remercie à tous de me lire, et espère ne pas vous avoir refroidis par cette longue attente...**_

_**J'adresse des remerciements et excuses spéciales à Yundae, qui devine sans doute pourquoi. **_

_**.**_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Machination**

* * *

_._

_._

_Les drames surviennent toujours lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins._

_._

C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris dès l'enfance, lorsque nos vacances d'été se sont changées en enfer.

.

.

C'était il y a onze ans. Une décennie déjà. Mais mon esprit n'a rien oublié, rien effacé de ce jour là.

Chaque détail m'apparaît encore avec une clarté effarante.

Que ce soit le chant des oiseaux, la caresse de la brise, le parfum des fleurs du jardin de nos hôtes, le sourire de mon frère… Tout demeure intact.

Le temps n'a rien altéré, rien atténué de ce jour maudit où j'ai tout perdu.

.

Depuis les révélations de l'inspecteur Kusanagi, je n'ai cessé d'y penser, mais rien n'y fait.

Même si c'est une requête de sa part, comment faire ? Où chercher ces « signes », ces « indices », ces « détails » qu'il me demande ? Où les trouver ?

En moins d'une seconde, je suis passé de la plus parfaite insouciance à une réalité effroyable.

Quand le malheur frappe de cette façon, on ne distingue plus rien. Il ne reste que l'obscurité et la sensation de chuter dans le vide, sans jamais en voir la fin.

La mort de mon frère a été soudaine, imprévisible, sournoise.

Je n'ai absolument… rien vu venir.

.

XxX

.

Yui et moi étions des enfants épanouis et heureux de vivre.

Nous avions un père formidable, qui malgré le décès de notre mère après l'accouchement, ne nous avait jamais rien reproché. Loin de nous tenir responsables de sa mort, il nous avait chéris et choyés pour deux. Il faisait son maximum pour être un bon père, n'oubliant jamais de nous rappeler la présence de notre mère à nos côtés, telle une ombre bienveillante.

Les Fujita étaient des clients de la banque où il travaillait. Le couple l'estimait beaucoup, notamment pour son intégrité. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Au fil des années, nous avions pris l'habitude de passer une partie des vacances d'été chez eux (1), dans leur résidence secondaire située à Hakone (2).

Dès notre première visite, mon frère et moi étions tombés sous le charme du lieu. Célèbre pour ses _onsen_, la ville était calme et verdoyante, idéale pour se détendre en profitant de la nature, ce qui nous changeait du centre de Kanagawa.

Monsieur et madame Fujita nous accueillaient toujours chaleureusement. Âgés tous deux de la soixantaine, ils n'avaient pas d'enfants mais nous considéraient comme des membres de leur famille, ce qui était réciproque.

Leur résidence avait tout d'un château à nos yeux d'enfants. La demeure, spacieuse et haute de deux étages, arborait un style ancien, avec ses murs de pierres brutes et ses immenses fenêtres aux allures de vitraux. Leur servante, Lucia Santos, était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années d'origine mexicaine. Nous l'aimions beaucoup, car elle avait toujours de mystérieuses histoires à nous raconter, des légendes de son pays, qui valaient tous les contes du monde.

Pour cela, pour les délicieux biscuits de madame Fujita, les batailles de cerf-volants avec son mari, pour les bains chauds et pour la beauté de l'endroit, Yui et moi adorions venir chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Quand il faisait beau et chaud, nous pouvions nous promener au parc ou profiter de la piscine située dans l'arrière cour. Ça aussi, nous l'aimions beaucoup.

.

Cet été là, notre père étant débordé au travail, Yui et moi avions pris le train et étions arrivés en premier chez les Fujita. C'était un mercredi et papa devait nous rejoindre le samedi. Nous attendions ce jour avec impatience pour nous rendre ensemble aux sources chaudes.

Cependant, le vendredi, un accident inattendu survint. Tandis qu'il faisait du patin à roulette dans le parc, Yui fit une mauvaise chute et se tordit la cheville. Vu qu'il avait très mal et que le soir approchait, le docteur conseilla de lui faire passer la nuit à l'hôpital, en observation.

Le lendemain était le jour d'arrivée de notre père. Avant d'aller le chercher à la gare, Monsieur Fujita avait ramené Yui à la demeure. De son côté, sa femme m'avait conduit à la pâtisserie afin d'acheter un gâteau pour remonter le moral de mon frère et accueillir notre père. Restée à la maison, Lucia devait prendre soin de Yui et le surveiller jusqu'au retour de ses patrons.

Qu'aurait-il bien pu arriver ?

Pourtant… Elle l'avait quitté des yeux pour répondre au téléphone. L'appel de son fiancé dura plus longtemps que prévu et quand elle retrouva mon frère, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était trop tard. Son corps reposait déjà dans l'eau, sans vie.

Il fut conclu que Yui avait glissé et s'était cogné la tête sur le rebord de la piscine, avant de tomber à l'eau et de se noyer. Une faute d'inattention pour s'être approché du bord de la piscine en béquilles. Une mort déplorable, désolante. Un nouvel enfant victime du manque de vigilance de propriétaires de piscines non protégées. Tel fut le constat de la police.

.

Lucia fut renvoyée le jour même. Les Fujita ne purent plus regarder mon père en face. Ils s'éloignèrent de nous, incapables de supporter le poids qu'un tel drame se soit joué chez eux. Ils mirent leur résidence secondaire en vente peu après et mon père ne me donna plus de leurs nouvelles.

Sans le soleil qu'était Yui, il sombra dans la déprime et le désarroi, la peine le dévorant chaque jour un peu plus. Il appela sa sœur qui résidait à Londres, afin qu'elle vienne au Japon pour l'aider, car il n'avait plus la force de s'occuper de moi. Le simple fait de m'apercevoir était pour lui un supplice, ce que je comprenais mieux que quiconque.

Sans attendre, ma tante débarqua avec ma cousine Tchii, qui fut mon plus grand soutien. Elle m'assura qu'une fois son deuil accompli, mon père retrouverait le goût de vivre, et serait à nouveau capable de me serrer dans ses bras. Hélas, le mince espoir qu'elle insuffla dans mon âme mourut quelques mois plus tard, lorsqu'un accident de voiture sur fond d'alcool m'enleva mon père, m'arrachant un cœur qui déjà, ne battait presque plus.

Après son enterrement, nous quittâmes le Japon pour l'Angleterre, ma tante considérant qu'un changement d'air me serait bénéfique. Nous refîmes le voyage chaque année pour leurs anniversaires. Puis, je revins vivre au Japon à dix-huit ans, pour finir mes études à la fac. Malgré les années écoulées, leurs morts restèrent gravées en moi, me faisant fuir Kanagawa et Hakone, me causant d'inexplicables cauchemars, nourrissant ma peur insurmontable de l'eau, tout particulièrement des piscines.

Je pris l'habitude de remplir ma baignoire d'un monticule d'objets, de détester les jours pluvieux. Je devins rapidement une personne constamment stressée par toutes sortes de choses, tiraillée par des spasmes et des migraines irrationnelles.

Incapable d'aller de l'avant, je m'enfermais dans mes études, jusqu'à atterrir, sur les conseils de Tchii, dans le cabinet d'un psychologue. Il fut la seule personne à tout savoir de mon passé, de mes peurs et de mes doutes.

.

XxX

.

Je lui ai tout confié, puisque tel était l'objet des séances.

Je l'ai fais pour ma santé et ma vie que je devais reprendre en mains.

Je l'ai fais pour ne plus inquiéter ceux qui se faisaient du soucis pour moi.

Mais je ne me suis jamais confié librement à qui que ce soit, famille ou ami.

Je n'ai jamais osé le faire sans mes « barrières » habituelles, sans feintes ni faux-semblant. Yui était le seul avec qui je pouvais être « vrai » sans avoir peur de gêner, le seul avec qui je pouvais tout partager sans la moindre hésitation.

Et pourtant…

Avec _lui_, les mots sont venus _naturellement_.

Ce soir là, j'ai mis mon cœur à nu, alors que je bouillonnais de souffrance, alors que je venais d'apprendre la vérité sur la mort de mon frère. J'avais replongé dans ce cauchemar qui envahissait mon esprit et paralysait mon corps.

Je ne voulais ni voir, ni entendre. Je voulais être seul, et pourtant…

Pourtant j'ai accepté sa présence.

_Pourquoi ? _

Qu'est-ce qui te rend si différent des autres, _Kurogane_ ?

Tu n'es qu'un ado grognon, un lycéen rebelle qui se fourre dans des emmerdes plus grosses que lui.

Tu n'es que mon voisin de palier.

Tu es le neveu du monstre qui a laissé la mort de mon frère impunie.

Tu n'es qu'un inconnu…

Alors pourquoi ?

Comment puis-je me comporter ainsi avec toi, alors que je n'ai pas pu le faire avec ma propre famille ?

D'où me vient cette confiance à ton égard ?

Confiance qui m'a fait t'accueillir chez moi, puis te défendre, sans même te connaître.

Confiance qui m'a conduit à me reposer sur tes épaules, comme si nous étions des amis de longue date, comme si nous étions… _liés. _

_Sommes-nous liés par quelque chose, Kurogane ? _

Non.

C'est impossible.

Stupide.

Absurde.

Je ne peux pas me sentir proche d'un parfait inconnu, mon élève de surcroît.

Pourtant, ta présence m'a apaisé…

Et les efforts que tu as fais pour me soutenir, je ne peux les oublier…

Je revis tes gestes à la fois brutes et prévenants, tes paroles cinglantes mais rassurantes, tout en paradoxe, comme toi.

Je revois ton visage, ta mâchoire crispée et tes yeux assombris, m'avouant le secret de la mort de ton père, dont le meurtrier demeure inconnu.

_Est-ce cette vérité qui nous rapproche autant ?_

J'aimerais m'en convaincre, mais je t'ai fais confiance avant cette confession, je ne peux le nier.

Tout comme je ne peux nier m'être endormi près de toi, pour un sommeil sans cauchemar, alors que mon esprit était envahi de fantômes, et mes yeux lourds de larmes.

C'est insensé.

Je n'y comprends rien.

Lorsque tu es dans les parages, j'ai l'impression que tout s'accélère et que je perds le nord.

Je réagis différemment avec toi, oubliant de porter mes masques ou les laissant se fissurer à ton contact.

Est-ce parce que nous sommes aussi opposés que glacier et volcan ? Est-ce cette contradiction qui me fait dérailler ? Toi, d'une franchise à toute épreuve, détestant l'hypocrisie. Moi, le professionnel de la feinte, n'affichant qu'une part infime de ce qu'il est vraiment.

Je fuis généralement les gens comme toi.

Tu détestes clairement les gens comme moi.

Alors d'où vient cette _confiance_ entre nous ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu tendu la main, ce soir là ? Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi ?

Et pourquoi ai-je laissé les rôles s'inverser de cette façon ?

Un professeur se faisant réconforter et conseiller par un de ses élèves… Comment suis-je tombé si bas ? Malgré ton âge, tu es plus adulte, plus fort, plus courageux que moi. Tu te relèves si vite que rien ne semble t'atteindre. Quelle honte, si je ne peux en faire autant…

Je dois me relever.

Tu me l'as dis et je le veux, pourtant…

.

XxX

.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 8 septembre.

Ça fait trois jours que j'ai découvert la vérité sur la mort de mon frère.

Trois jours que j'ai l'impression de vivre avec un million d'aiguilles plantées dans le cœur.

Trois jours que je fonctionne comme un automate, drogué aux médocs anti-spasmes et anti-migraines, aux tisanes relaxantes de Yuuko et au café noir dégueu de la salle des profs, préparé par Ashura.

Mon esprit est un typhon perpétuel, tiraillé entre souvenirs, cauchemars, peurs, doutes et questions sans réponses.

Je fais cours comme on expédie un colis encombrant, je mange moins que je vomis, je ne dors presque plus, tenant sur mes jambes par miracle, sans nul doute. Mes élèves me regardent comme si j'étais à l'article de la mort, et je n'ai pas la foi de les contredire.

Le seul qui ne m'enterre pas vivant est Kurogane.

Ses pupilles incandescentes sont les seules à me sortir de ma torpeur, et pour cause. J'ai l'impression de passer au lance-flammes dès que je commets l'imprudence de croiser son regard. Tout ça parce qu'il n'aime pas ma « tronche de chaton malade éploré », comme il me l'a expliqué, jeudi soir.

C'était le lendemain du soir où il m'a aidé, quelques minutes avant que la confrontation tant redoutée ne survienne…

.

_**Début du flashback.**_

.

Son dernier cour de la journée étant aussi le mien, nous étions rentrés du lycée ensemble, à 16 heures 30.

Durant le trajet, il n'avait rien dit, n'étant pas d'un naturel bavard. Je n'avais pas brisé le silence, n'étant pas d'humeur. Nous étions au niveau de nos appartements respectifs, et sur le point de nous séparer, lorsqu'il me balança de but en blanc :

« J'aime pas ta tronche de chaton malade éploré. Ressaisis-toi. »

A l'écoute de ses mots, mon corps s'était crispé, ma température corporelle montant d'un cran. Mes yeux plantés dans les siens, soutenant avec hargne son regard mécontent, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son air « ta-douleur-est-supportable-mais-tu-te-laisses-alle r » me donnait des envies de meurtre, et j'étais sur le point de laisser éclater ma colère quand la porte de son appart s'ouvrit d'une traite, me faisant l'effet d'une douche froide.

Nous ne l'avions pas revu depuis la veille.

Selon Kurogane, il n'était pas rentré dormir, mais en cette fin d'après-midi, il était bien de retour.

A peine sorti, son regard méprisant passa de son neveu à moi, tandis qu'un rictus moqueur s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Réajustant son monocle contre son œil droit, il me toisa longuement, constatant les « dégâts » causés par notre dernière rencontre. Je devinais sans mal qu'il appréciait le spectacle, pire, qu'il s'attendait à me trouver dans cet état, ce qui me rendait malade.

Refusant de lui donner plus ample satisfaction, je croisais volontairement son regard, déversant tout mon mépris à son égard dans cette joute silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, Fei-Wan releva le menton, un claquement de langue agacé s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, cher voisin. Je n'ai tué personne, _moi_. »

Sa phrase me traversa comme une lame. Mes crampes d'estomac se réveillèrent brusquement, un mélange de colère et de dégoût me nouant la gorge.

Submergé par la colère, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : lui fermer sa gueule.

Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifiaient dans ma poitrine, le sang battant dans mes veines, tandis que je serrais le poing avec force, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je m'apprêtais à fondre sur lui, lorsqu'un corps bougea à côté du mien, me rappelant sa présence.

Aux prises avec mes propres émotions, j'en avais presque oublié Kurogane. Je pris conscience qu'il s'était rapproché, se tenant à présent à ma hauteur, à côté de moi. Il fixait Fei-Wan sans ciller, avec une intensité menaçante.

Nous faisions front commun.

Malgré la barrière des vêtements, nos bras se touchaient, me communiquant sa chaleur. Sa présence brûlante m'enveloppait, domptant mon tumulte intérieur, me rassurant. J'avais la sensation grisante d'être abrité par une forteresse indestructible.

C'était tout bonnement affolant.

Comment pouvait-on dégager un tel charisme à 17 ans ? Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il aurait 20 ou 30 ans ?

Une étrange tristesse s'empara de moi, car je ne le saurais jamais, ne faisant pas partie des _proches_ de Kurogane.

Me trouvant stupide, je chassai cette lubie au loin, et me concentrai sur le présent.

A mes côtés, le brun restait immobile et silencieux, mais sa fureur était palpable. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et il serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Pourtant, il se retenait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sans un mot, il m'interdisait formellement de répondre à la provocation de son oncle. Ce serait lui concéder la victoire, ce qui était non négociable. Je pris donc sur moi, tandis que Fei-Wan perdait patience.

« A quoi tu joues, Kurogane ? » Siffla-t-il avec rage. « Cette conversation ne te regarde pas. Rentres plutôt bosser tes cours, au lieu de traîner ici ! »

L'observant, je vis qu'il dévisageait son neveu avec un mélange de mépris et de répulsion qui me glaça le sang. Aussitôt, la réponse de celui-ci frappa tel un fouet.

« Tu me donnes pas d'ordres. »

C'était catégorique.

Le ton : tranchant et froid comme la mort.

Les traits de Fei-Wan se durcirent. Il était incapable de lui faire baisser les yeux, et ça le rendait fou.

Après un nouveau claquement de langue, il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais je lui coupais l'herbe sous le pied :

« D'une, le couloir ne vous appartient pas. De deux, Kurogane ne rentre PAS maintenant, puisque je l'ai invité à prendre le thé. »

Sur ce, je gagnai ma porte et l'ouvris sèchement, ignorant mon interlocuteur. Le thé était une excuse, mais le jeune homme me suivit, afin de contredire son oncle. Je refermais donc derrière nous, persuadé d'en avoir fini, lorsqu'un rire gras éclata dans le couloir.

« Et bien ! » Lâcha-t-il en s'esclaffant. « Vous ne me détestez pas tant que ça, puisque vous invitez mon neveu ! Le sang est pourtant… »

Un gloussement railleur étouffa le reste de ses paroles.

Il stoppa également Kurogane, qui s'apprêtait à sortir pour lui en coller une.

J'avais réagis sans réfléchir. Faisant écran entre le jeune homme et son oncle, je peinais à calmer mon rire, sous le regard meurtrier de Fei-Wan.

Sincèrement, cette comparaison était tellement aberrante…

Tellement absurde…

Tellement insensée, qu'elle me mettait hors de moi.

« Arrêtez de rêver, Fei-Wan ! » Dis-je en m'avançant dans le couloir, mon sérieux retrouvé. « Il faut être aveugle ou fou pour risquer un parallèle entre Kurogane et vous. Ce qu'il est, il le doit à ses parents, notamment à _son père_. Il me l'a dit, et en voyant le genre d'homme qu'il est, on comprend que son père vous surpassait en tous points. Alors ne vous la pétez pas au point de vous comparer à eux ! »

Mon ton était ferme et posé, détachant bien chaque mot.

J'avais planté mon regard le plus froid dans le sien, arborant même une once d'arrogance, dont je me croyais pas capable.

Le fixant, j'eus la surprise –ô combien jouissive- de voir, pour la première fois, son visage se décomposer. Ses traits déformés trahissaient sa colère bouillonnante. J'avais touché un point sensible.

Refusant de le laisser rétorquer, je tournais aussitôt les talons.

C'était _notre_ victoire.

« Apprenez à rester à votre place. »

Clôturant ainsi la discussion, je claquai la porte avec fougue au nez du vieux hibou, dont le masque d'arrogance ne faisait plus illusion.

Je l'avais touché.

_Coulé_, même.

J'en aurais bien ri, mais de nouvelles crampes me firent grimacer, tandis que la tension retombait d'un coup, me donnant extrêmement chaud.

En face de moi, Kurogane était immobile. Risquant un regard vers lui, je vis qu'il me regardait bizarrement, avec un mélange de surprise et de… quelque chose comme… du _contentement_ ? de _l'admiration_ ?

Non, non, non.

La douleur me faisait délirer.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il soudain, après que je me sois courbé sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Crampes… » Marmonnai-je, le souffle haché, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un cachet.

Kurogane me suivit, doutant de ma capacité à tenir debout. Je lui adressai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui était surtout gêné. Dire que c'était moi l'adulte… J'avais de plus en plus l'impression d'être faible et inutile face à cet adolescent inébranlable.

Tout à mes pensées, je finis par avaler une gorgée d'eau de travers. Je toussais, quand une main chaude se posa sur mon dos, le tapotant doucement, avant de me flanquer une tape sèche qui, pour le coup, me remit d'aplomb.

Aussitôt, je jetai un regard assassin au coupable, qui me gratifia d'un rictus amusé. Ignorant ce foutage de gueule à peine dissimulé, j'entrepris d'avaler mon cachet, proprement cette fois-ci.

L'exercice réussi, je rangeais le verre, lorsque sa voix retentit.

« T'as frappé fort. »_  
_

Surpris, je me tournai vers lui, réalisant qu'il parlait de Fei-Wan.

« T'as touché là où ça fait mal. Il s'y attendait pas. _Moi non plus_. » Poursuivit-il, en repartant vers le salon.

Je le suivis, captivé par le ton qu'il employait, et qui me donnait l'impression –était-ce vrai ?- qu'il était fier de moi.

Kurogane continua, avec cette fois, un sérieux qui m'effraya.

« Après t'avoir entendu dire ça, j'ai pas trop le choix. » Lâcha-t-il, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. « Samedi, après la soirée, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire. Ça concerne la mort de père, et moi aussi. »

Il s'interrompit, et j'acquiesçai en silence.

Je voulais parler, mais les mots mourraient sur mes lèvres.

La lueur incendiaire de ses pupilles était non équivoque. Il ne me laisserait pas le questionner.

Ce qu'il confirma sur-le-champ, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« D'ici-là, _reprends-toi_. T'en es capable, tu viens de le montrer. » Déclara-t-il en refermant derrière lui, avant que je ne puisse réagir.

Un faible claquement retentit, puis plus rien.

Seul avec moi-même, je m'écroulai sur le seul fauteuil libre, les évènements de cette fin d'après-midi se heurtant en moi comme une tempête.

J'échouais alors sur une plage de confusion, des questions sans réponses à perte de vue…

.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

.

XxX

.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est ce soir que Kurogane doit me parler.

Après la fête, il me dira quelque chose d'important.

Quelque chose en rapport avec le meurtre de son père, et avec lui, également.

Il était si sérieux, voire même inquiet, lorsqu'il en a parlé…

De quoi peut-il bien s'agir ?

Cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis des jours. Mais pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur le présent.

Qu'étais-je entrain de faire, d'ailleurs ?

Un truc en rapport avec ladite fête, il me semble…

Mais quoi ?

(…)

« SENSEI ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! »

_Hein ? _

Brusquement reconnecté à la réalité, je tourne la tête vers l'origine du cri, qui se trouve juste à côté de moi, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, mais sacrément soulagé de me voir réagir.

Good lord…

Depuis combien de temps ce pauvre garçon s'époumone-t-il ainsi ?

Honte à moi…

« Ijuin ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Je me risque à demander. (3)

« Quelque chose comme quinze minutes… » Il me répond en passant la main dans ses boucles noires, l'air gêné.

_Quelque chose comme_, hein…

Oh, God…

« Toutes mes excuses, j'étais _un peu_ ailleurs… » Je bredouille, dépité. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ashura-sensei vous demande au gymnase pour… la suite des préparatifs, si… euh… si vous avez fini votre pause… »

Oooooh, God…

Ma pause de « cinq minutes », que j'ai prise il y a quoi ? _« quelque chose comme »_ vingt/trente minutes ?

Non mais quel blaireau je fais !

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, je quitte le kiosque où je m'étais exilé pour ma « courte pause », en direction du gymnase, Ijuin sur mes talons.

Décidément, je suis irrécupérable !

Comment j'ai pu tout oublier de la sorte ?

.

.

C'est aujourd'hui, samedi 8 septembre 2012, que va se dérouler la traditionnelle Cérémonie de Rentrée d'Automne du lycée Tsubasa. Et malgré mon état déplorable, je fais partie des profs chargés de son organisation. Pour être plus précis, je suis chargé, avec Ashura, de superviser la transformation du gymnase en salle de réception.

Cette soirée est extrêmement importante, puisqu'elle existe depuis la création du lycée, bien avant que Kyle Rondart n'en soit le proviseur.

Elle a lieu le premier samedi suivant la rentrée de septembre. Du fait de la saison, elle est nommée « Cérémonie de Rentrée d'Automne ».

Il s'agit d'une fête marquant l'entrée du corps professoral et des élèves dans le 2ème trimestre, qui est souvent, le plus déterminant. Si d'apparence, il s'agit d'une « boum » organisée dans l'enceinte du lycée, elle n'est pas dépourvue de fondement éducatif.

En effet, l'idée est de « repartir » ou « continuer » du bon pied avec les élèves.

Durant cette soirée, profs et élèves se côtoient dans un cadre différent de celui des cours. Cela favorise l'échange entre eux, et permet de commencer le 2ème trimestre sur une note festive, encourageante.

Les élèves ayant réussi leur 1er trimestre sont incités à continuer ainsi. Les élèves ayant des difficultés sont encouragés à redoubler d'efforts, les profs étant disposés à les aider. On dresse le bilan du 1er semestre et on entame le second sur des bases saines, tout en se faisant plaisir.

Tel est le « slogan » de cette cérémonie.

.

La soirée se déroule chaque année de 18 heures à minuit, dans le réfectoire relooké pour l'occasion. Toutefois, une partie du bâtiment étant en travaux, elle se tiendra exceptionnellement dans le gymnase, reconverti en salle de réception.

La première partie de soirée (18H/20H) est consacrée aux discours. Celui du proviseur, pour ses « vœux de rentrée », suivi d'un mot de chaque professeur, histoire d'encourager les élèves en cette reprise de cours.

Puis, interviennent les représentants de parents d'élèves, notamment Ayame Kishimu (4), la tante de Chunyan, élève de la Terminale B.

C'est la hantise de mes collègues, excepté d'Ashura, qui l'admire. Pour Toya, qui ne peut pas la voir en peinture, cette femme est la « dictature incarnée ».

Exigeante à outrance, elle est obsédée par la « bonne image » et la « bonne réputation » des lieux et des gens qu'elle côtoie. Selon Yukito, elle n'est jamais pleinement satisfaite de ses visites, ne souhaitant pas moins que la « perfection ». Rondart la traite comme une reine, vu son influence et les sommes conséquentes qu'elle verse pour « perfectionner » le lycée où étudie sa nièce.

En clair, c'est une « emmerdeuse de la pire espèce, pour qui un nœud de cravate mal fait, équivaut à une déclaration de guerre », dixit Toya. Seul Ashura trouve grâce à ses yeux, ce qui ne m'étonne absolument pas (qui se ressemble s'assemble).

Après cela, des élèves triés sur le volet feront un petit discours, au nom de leurs camarades. Une fois les speechs achevés, Rondart déclarera le buffet ouvert. Celui-ci sera ponctué par des spectacles du club de danse et de la chorale du lycée.

Enfin, vers 22 heures et pour les deux heures restantes, le gymnase/salle de réception prendra des allures de boîte de nuit, sans alcool et sous haute surveillance, bien entendu.

Pour que la fête se déroule dans de bonnes conditions, chaque professeur a un rôle bien précis. Ashura et moi œuvrons en binôme (le fruit du « hasard » selon lui, mais j'en doute sincèrement), la préparation du gymnase n'étant pas une mince affaire.

.

« _FYE-CHAN_ ! » Hurle-t-il d'ailleurs avec joie, lorsque je pénètre dans l'immense bâtiment. « Mes forces me reviennent maintenant que tu es de retour ! »

Je grimace.

Ces trois derniers jours (autrement dit, depuis que je suis trop en loque pour riposter), Ashura tente de me séduire, se cachant à peine –voire pas du tout- des élèves. Selon Yukito, il est persuadé que mon état est dû à une "rupture amoureuse des plus catastrophiques". Il se fait donc un devoir de me « soutenir par sa présence » et « plus si affinités ».

Bien entendu, je me suis efforcé de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, mais « il n'y a pas pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre » et Ashura ne veut strictement RIEN entendre.

« _Approches_, j'ai besoin de ton avis pour placer cette banderole ! »

Ignorant le ton mielleux, je le rejoins, toujours suivi d'Ijuin. Arrivé à son niveau, je lui lance aussitôt un regard perplexe, limite irrité.

« C'est la banderole principale. Celle qui va au-dessus de l'estrade. »

« Ah ? Oh ! _Oooooh !_ Mais oui ! Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu ? » S'exclame-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux comme à un enfant. « Tu vois, à quel point nous sommes complémentaires ? »

J'ai envie de répondre « je vois que t'es un crétin fini », mais je me retiens.

« Je vois que tu te fous… ».

« Allez, allez, il faut monter la banderole ! Un peu de nerf, Messieurs ! »

Sa voix couvre la mienne, tandis qu'il change habilement de sujet. Le chacal…

Autour de nous, les élèves chargés de nous seconder et les employés du lycée pouffent discrètement, avant d'aller rejoindre le grand manitou qui, en route vers l'estrade, s'agite pour faire entendre ses directives. Avec un soupir, je les suis.

Il est 15 heures. Autant dire qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge.

.

xXx

.

Après deux heures d'efforts conjugués, à 17 heures pétantes, le gymnase est prêt à recevoir ses invités, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être à la fois soulagé et fier du résultat. Drague pourrite d'Ashura et coups de stress mis à part, nous avons fait du bon travail.

« C'est remarquable ! » Lâche Rondart, enthousiaste, en découvrant les lieux.

« L'œuvre née de notre _union_, à _Fye-chan_ et moi ! » S'exclame l'algébriste, fier et solennel, relançant ma migraine à peine calmée.

« Le mérite est à tous ceux ici présents, Ashura. » Je corrige sèchement. « Plus aux autres qu'à nous, d'ailleurs. Nous avons participé, mais notre rôle était surtout de superviser les travaux… »

Les élèves et les ouvriers m'adressèrent de petits regards reconnaissants et/ou embarrassés, tandis que mon collègue souffle un « Ma foi, c'est bien vrai _Fye-chan_ ! » en enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Félicitation à tous ! » Renchérit Rondart avec un immense sourire, avant d'aller inspecter l'avancée des autres préparatifs.

Sans attendre, je me libère d'Ashura, ignorant sa moue chagrinée, et réexamine l'allure du gymnase, ou devrais-je dire, de la salle de réception.

.

Nous sommes dans la plus grande pièce du bâtiment : la salle pluridisciplinaire. C'est une surface de 1100 m2 permettant de pratiquer de nombreux sports (basket, tennis, badminton, volley, handball…) et pouvant accueillir 350 personnes. Tsubasa étant un petit lycée, il y a largement de quoi placer les 200 élèves, les professeurs, les membres du personnel, ainsi que les invités.

Pour l'occasion, le sol est recouvert d'une immense moquette couleur chocolat, changeant grandement l'aspect du lieu. Le plafond, traversé par d'abondantes grappes de ballons blancs, marrons et dorés, accueille en son centre une imposante boule à facette, encadrée de petits projecteurs. De grandes baffles ont aussi été disposées aux quatre coins de la salle.

Les murs sont étoffés de guirlandes de papier des trois couleurs, des banderoles contenant des messages et photos des différentes classes masquant les tableaux et les affiches des clubs de sport.

Accostées aux murs (sur la longueur), se trouvent les tables chargées d'accueillir le buffet. Au nombre de deux, elles longent presque toute la salle, à gauche et à droite. Encore désertes pour le moment, elles ne tarderont pas à se remplir.

A une certaine distance des tables du buffet, se dressent les « tables de réception ».

Plusieurs plateaux de tables sur tréteaux ont été disposés pour former un immense « U », capable d'accueillir 130 couverts. A l'intérieur se trouve un second « U », d'une capacité de 70 couverts. Tous deux sont réservés aux élèves. Le milieu du second « U » est traversé par une longue table destinée au proviseur, aux professeurs, aux membres du personnel et aux invités.

Les élèves prendront place sur des bancs semblables à ceux des églises, les chaises rembourrées étant réservées à la « table centrale ». Des nappes blanches s'étendent à perte de vue, parcourues de petits bouquets de jonquilles, parfumant délicatement la pièce.

Enfin, l'estrade occupe une grande partie du mur (sur la largueur), au bout de la salle, face aux différentes tables. Le pupitre est déjà placé, ainsi que le micro, les haut-parleurs et dans un coin, la table de mixage. C'est là qu'auront lieu les discours, et qu'officiera le DJ, engagé pour animer la soirée.

Achevant le tout, la banderole principale, longue de 5 mètres, s'élève au dessus de l'estrade, telle une couronne, portant ce message :

.

_Cérémonie de Rentrée d'Automne du Lycée Tsubasa_

_8 septembre 2012_

_« Donnons-nous des ailes, afin de monter plus haut »_

_._

_._

Les yeux posés sur les lettres orangées, je soupire d'aise.

On se croirait dans une vraie salle de réception, le pari est tenu.

Je reporte mon attention sur les personnes présentes, et qui ont contribué à ce résultat.

Le jardinier, les deux agents d'entretien et les quatre vigiles nous ont prêté main forte pour les tâches physiques. Plusieurs élèves se sont aussi portés volontaires pour aider à la transformation du gymnase. Toutefois, ayant la tête dans mes pompes, j'ai un mal fou à retenir les noms de chacun.

Les seuls que j'identifie clairement sont Akira Ijuin et Suoh Takamura (5), car le premier, se prenant les pieds dans son lacet défait, a chuté sur le second, frôlant ses lèvres au passage, avant de se changer en tomate.

La scène m'avait valu un clin d'œil engageant de la part d'Ashura, style «_ notre tour viendra_ _bientôt _». Depuis, les deux garçons semblent se fuir, mais je ne leur donne pas plus d'un jour ou deux pour finir ensemble. Et c'est sans compter la fête de ce soir.

Parmi les élèves, Kozuko Riyo m'a aussi marqué, vu le coup de main « musclé » qu'il a fourni tout au long de l'après-midi. Ce grand brun, bâti comme une armoire à glace, en a soulevés des planches, des bancs, des chaises, des baffles et tout le tintouin, et ce, sans faire de pause. Un motivé de la première heure.

.

Balayant la pièce du regard, je tombe sur Ashura, qui a rejoint l'estrade pour tester le micro.

« Un-deux, un-deux ! Test ! » Déclame-t-il. « _Fye-chan_, m'entends-tu correctement ? »

Quelle andouille…

Ce type a la capacité de réveiller mes migraines, c'est infernal…

J'hoche la tête.

« Veux-tu me rejoindre, histoire de répéter ton discours ? »

_Punaise…_

Ça m'était sorti de la tête…

La mort dans l'âme, je sors un papier chiffonné de la poche droite de mon jean, jetant un œil à mon « discours », une suite de mots écris à la va-vite ce matin.

Une suite de hiéroglyphes, devrais-je…

C'est à peine si je peux me relire…

Je soupire, avant d'aviser ma montre. Il est 17h10, l'heure pour chacun d'aller se préparer.

Élèves volontaires et employés du lycée vont rentrer chez eux pour se doucher, vu les tâches physiques accomplies. N'ayant que très peu transpiré, Ashura et moi restons sur place pour nous changer. Sans compter qu'on peut avoir besoin de nous ici.

Je me dirige vers le vestiaire arbitre, où j'ai laissé mes affaires, mais la voix sirupeuse de mon collègue me retient.

« _Fye-chan_, viens donc prendre un verre avec nous ! »

Me retournant, je constate que tout le monde s'est rassemblé, profitant d'un jus bien frais, avant de se séparer. Ne voulant pas être impoli, je les rejoins, la vue du liquide ambré réveillant ma soif.

« Tenez, _sensei_ ! » Lance gaiement Riyo, glissant un verre de jus d'abricot entre mes mains.

Je le remercie d'un sourire, et nous trinquons tous au travail accompli. Puis, la salle est désertée, tandis que je repars vers le vestiaire. En fermant la porte, j'aperçois Ashura en pleine conversation avec Shogo Asagi, qui, à mon grand étonnement, s'occupe de l'accueil des invités.

Ne m'y attardant pas, j'entre dans la pièce.

Le vestiaire arbitre est plutôt spacieux. Devant l'entrée se trouve un large espace comprenant une longue table et trois chaises. Un bouquet de jonquilles est posé sur celle-ci, parfumant l'endroit et le rendant plus accueillant.

Deux toilettes et une cabine de douche se situent à droite de l'entrée, près du point d'eau, composé de deux lavabos surplombés d'un large miroir. Tout est rutilant, respirant la propreté à vue d'œil.

Je rejoins le porte-vêtements placé près de la table, et sur lequel mon collègue et moi avons mis nos affaires. Tout à l'heure, les invités pourront y déposer leurs vestes et manteaux, puisque ce vestiaire leur servira de toilettes, ainsi qu'aux personnels du lycée. Les élèves, eux, utiliserons les vestiaires filles et garçons, situés à quelques mètres.

Je m'empare de mon pantalon, lorsque Ashura débarque, l'air affligé.

« Hélas, _Fye-chan_, je ne vais pas pouvoir me préparer avec toi… » Souffle-t-il avec déception en récupérant ses affaires. « Asagi vient de quérir mon aide d'urgence. Que ferait cet établissement sans moi ? »

Il regagne la porte sur cette exclamation théâtrale, avant d'ajouter, clin d'œil coquin à l'appui :

« Je me changerai en salle des professeurs. N'hésites pas à venir, si tu as du mal avec ton nœud de cravate ! J'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas ton fort ! »

Puis, étouffant un petit rire, il s'éclipse, tandis que je soupire lourdement.

Quoi ?

Ils ont quoi, mes nœuds de cravate ?!

(…)

« Ah, et puis merde ! » Je grogne à haute voix, en commençant à me préparer.

.

.

Pour cette soirée, j'ai misé sur le « classique, mais élégant ».

J'ai donc embarqué mes chaussures noires, mon costume noir cintré, ma chemise blanche Giorgio Armani, offerte par Tchii à mon dernier anniversaire et ma (fichue) cravate en soie bleu nuit.

Le moment étant venu de m'y attaquer, je m'approche du grand miroir. Rencontrant mon reflet, je grimace en voyant mon teint étrangement pâle. Néanmoins, je ne m'y attarde pas et commence à manipuler la bande de tissu récalcitrante.

Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, je frissonne face au résultat.

Dire que je dois me présenter officiellement aux élèves et aux représentants des parents, dont Kishimu Ayame, qui n'aime que ce qui est « irréprochable »...

Sur un soupir de fin du monde, je défais le nœud afin de recommencer, lorsque ma vision se brouille brusquement. Par réflexe, je m'appuie sur le rebord d'un des lavabos, je regard ancré sur mon reflet.

J'ai une tête à faire peur.

Je suis franchement livide, bien plus que d'habitude.

Sûrement l'effet du stress…

Afin de me ressaisir, j'ouvre le robinet et me mouille abondamment le visage.

Sentant une légère amélioration, je m'essuie les mains et après avoir respiré un bon coup, reprends le nouage de ma cravate. Hélas, tout s'embrouille de nouveau. Mes mains s'emmêlent, incapables de saisir correctement le tissu, et je les sens s'alourdir, de même que mes paupières.

Pensant à une crise d'hypoglycémie, je prends un des bonbons à la menthe mis à disposition du public, près du lavabo. Un peu de sucre m'aidera sûrement… même si j'ai bu du jus il y a dix minutes...

J'essaie d'enlever l'emballage, mais le contenu m'échappe, alors qu'une fatigue soudaine me terrasse.

Sentant mes jambes fléchir, je m'appuie de nouveau sur le lavabo, tremblant comme une feuille.

Levant la tête, je réalise l'ampleur de la situation, incapable de discerner clairement mon visage dans le miroir.

Rapidement, tout s'embrouille autour de moi.

Tout devient flou, vague, une succession de formes géométriques dansant sous mes yeux…

Puis tout devient lumineux, et tourne, s'accélère si vite que j'ai envie de crier…

Je ne sens pas mes mains moites glisser du lavabo, ni mon corps tomber…

La lumière m'aveugle, et l'instant suivant, tout devient noir.

.

.

XxX

.

.

Mal…

J'ai mal…

Ma tête me lance atrocement…

C'est insupportable…

J'ai tellement mal que j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur…

Il faut que ça s'arrête…

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça…

Je veux ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'y parviens pas…

Mes paupières sont lourdes comme du plomb…

Et ce parfum qui me vrille le cerveau…

C'est une senteur florale, mais je ne la reconnais pas…

J'ai trop mal…

Je ne le supporte plus…

Rassemblant mes forces, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux, mais la lumière m'aveugle, et je les referme aussitôt.

De nouveau plongé dans le noir, je laisse les secondes s'égrener, prenant lentement conscience de mon corps…

Je me sens engourdi…

Désorienté…

J'ai froid…

_Où suis-je ?_

Afin de ne plus rencontrer la lumière, je tourne la tête sur le côté et tente de calmer ma respiration qui s'est brusquement accélérée, sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

Puis, j'ouvre progressivement les yeux, et parviens à les garder ouverts.

Mais je ne discerne presque rien…

Tout est si vague…

_Où suis-je ? Où étais-je avant de m'endormir ? Est-ce que je me suis endormi ?_

Réalisant que les réponses m'échappent, une main froide se referme sur mon cœur.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

J'ai conscience d'être allongé sur une surface dure…

La pièce est climatisée…

Le sol est froid…

Tout est silencieux autour de moi…

Mais je ne me souviens de rien…

_Où suis-je ?_

Ma vue s'améliorant légèrement, je cligne des yeux, avant de distinguer quelque chose de petit et fin, juste devant moi.

Un pétale de fleur…

Jaune…

Un pétale de jonquille…

C'est ça, ce parfum qui embaume la pièce…

Tandis que je la fixe, une image me revient brusquement en tête.

Une salle immense, fraîchement décorée.

De longues tables ornées de bouquets de jonquilles.

Un vestiaire avec une table, portant un bouquet de ces mêmes fleurs.

La Cérémonie de Rentrée d'Automne du lycée Tsubasa…

Aussitôt ces bribes de souvenirs revenus, un nœud se forme au creux de mon estomac.

J'étais face au miroir, tentant de nouer ma cravate…

Avant d'être pris de vertiges…

_Que s'est-il passé ? _

_Est-ce que je me suis évanoui ? _

Il faut que je sache…

_Suis-je toujours dans le vestiaire ?_

Il faut que je me relève…

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

Vite…

Malgré la fatigue intense qui alourdit mes membres, je tente de me redresser.

Je me sens trembler sous l'effort, mais je parviens à prendre appui sur mes coudes.

L'esprit encore embrouillé, j'observe les choses sans les comprendre.

Ma chemise est froissée et à demie ouverte…

_Ne l'avais-je pas boutonnée entièrement ?_

Je n'ai plus mes chaussures…

_Je les avais mises… J'en suis presque sûr…_

Mon pantalon est également froissé…

_Non…_

Rabaissé sur mes genoux…

_C'est impossible…_

J'avais fini de me préparer…

J'étais face au miroir. J'essayais de nouer ma cravate…

Celle-ci a disparu…

_Impossible…_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ? _

_Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?!_

L'absence de souvenirs me donne envie de pleurer, cependant que ma respiration s'accélère, lorsque des voix me parviennent, derrière la porte.

On essaye de l'ouvrir…

_Pourquoi est-elle fermée de l'intérieur ?_

Je ne l'avais pas fermée à clefs…

_C'est impossible… _

Paniqué, j'essaye de me mettre debout, réalisant subitement que je ne suis pas sur le sol…

Mon cœur s'emballe, la peur me serre les entrailles…

_Impossible…_

J'aperçois le bouquet de jonquilles, renversé par terre…

_Non…_

Je reconnais ma cravate, juste à côté…

_Non… N'ouvrez pas…_

Je comprends que je suis sur la table du vestiaire…

_Par pitié…_

A l'instant, la porte s'ouvre brutalement, et tout s'effondre autour de moi.

.

.

Un courant d'air s'engouffre dans la pièce, faisant courir un frisson glacé sur ma peau, jusque dans mes os.

Tout est emmêlé dans mon esprit.

Tout s'embrouille à présent sous mes yeux.

Confusion.

Cacophonie.

Chaos.

Je ne comprends pas le quart de ce qui m'arrive…

Mon corps est tétanisé…

Mes yeux ne savent plus où se poser…

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche…

_Je veux me réveiller…_

Pétrifiés devant l'entrée, Ashura et Rondart sont livides, Shogo Asagi a le souffle coupé. Je ne connais pas la femme qui les accompagne, mais elle est de loin la plus choquée. D'une pâleur cadavérique, elle me fixe avec des yeux ronds, son visage fin trahissant une fureur intense.

Je dois dire quelque chose…

Mais quoi ?

Que dire quand la situation nous échappe totalement ?

Que faire ?

J'ai la bouche sèche, mes yeux me brûlent…

J'ai mal…

J'ai tellement mal que j'ai envie d'hurler…

Je ne supporte plus ces regards posés sur moi…

Voulant m'y soustraire, je quitte lentement la table, la gorge serrée.

Posant les pieds au sol, je lutte pour ne pas m'écrouler, et je remonte mon pantalon, priant pour que mes larmes ne s'échappent pas.

Je me sens honteux, humilié, misérable…

Je suis persuadé d'avoir touché le fond, que rien de pire ne peut m'arriver…

Mais une voix rauque envahit subitement la salle, me clouant sur place.

« 'Tain… T'avais raison en disant qu'une seule capote suffirait pas ! T'es tellement bon, _Fye_… On se retrouve où, la prochai…. »

Réalisant la présence de Rondart et des autres, le jeune homme s'interrompt, penaud, avant de m'adresser un coup d'œil paniqué.

Croisant son regard, mon cœur rate un ou deux battements, et je manque de m'effondrer.

J'ai l'impression que la pièce rétrécit, qu'elle se comprime autour de moi.

Mon esprit sature…

Je ne peux plus respirer…

Riyo…

Que fait Kozuko Riyo ici ?

Sorti de la cabine de douche, les cheveux en pagaille, il est torse nu, son pantalon largement ouvert sur son caleçon.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux…

Dans les méandres de mon incompréhension, sa présence me percute telle une gifle en pleine face.

Sa phrase on ne peut plus expressive…

Son regard lubrique posé sur moi…

Sa démarche grossière…

Son corps à demi-nu, alors que le mien l'est aussi…

_Non…_

Ma tête me tourne, une frayeur indicible s'insinuant en moi, tel un poison.

_Non…_

Mes forces me quittent…

_Impossible !_

La nausée me monte à la gorge…

_C'est impossible !_

« _Fye… chan ?_ Mais qu'est-ce… » Lance alors Ashura, en avançant d'un pas dans ma direction, le visage déformé par la consternation.

_NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !_

Perdant le contrôle, j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je vomis à même le sol, les larmes noyant mon visage, tandis que je serre les poings avec rage.

Aussitôt, l'inconnue s'insurge, indignée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, _Kyle_ ?! » Crache-t-elle à l'adresse du proviseur. « C'est… C'est le remplaçant d'Arashi Arisugawa ?! Dites moi que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ! Un professeur qui… qui _s'envoie en l'air _avec _un_ élève ?! Quelle _abomination_ ! »

_Arrêtez !_

Je ne veux plus écouter !

Je n'ai pas fais ça !

Je n'ai pas pu faire ça !

Je n'ai pas pu offrir mon corps comme ça…

Pas ici…

Pas à lui…

_C'est impossible…_

« Calmez-vous, Kishimu-san… » Tempère Rondart en se voulant rassurant. « Nous allons arranger ça… »

Cette femme est…

« Arranger ?! » Siffle-t-elle, haussant le ton. « Arranger quoi ? Un enseignant se fait sauter par un élève sur la table d'un vestiaire, au nez et à la barbe de tous ! Que voulez-vous arranger, _Kyle_ ?! C'est un déshonneur ! »

_Arrêtez ! _

_Je veux que cet enfer s'arrête…_

_Je ne peux plus respirer…_

« N'accusez pas _Fye_ ! » Intervient Riyo. « Je suis majeur et nous le voulions tous les deux ! »

« La ferme ! » Je rugis, essoufflé, en me tournant vers Kozuko Riyo. « Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai rien fais ! Tu mens ! »

« Flowright ! Taisez-vous ! » Ordonne Rondart. « Vous êtes mal placé pour hausser la voix ! »

« Vous êtes à demi-nu sur cette table, avec cet élève aussi dénudé que vous, vous avez un énorme suçon dans le cou et vous niez ?! » Rajoute Kishimu, furieuse. « Quelle insolence ! »

A l'écoute de ses paroles, mes larmes redoublent, sans que je puisse les retenir.

Je n'ai plus de forces…

Je n'en peux plus…

Je n'en peux plus…

Je n'en peux plus…

C'est insupportable…

Je ne peux plus respirer…

Ma migraine et mes crampes me lacèrent de l'intérieur…

Mon propre corps me semble étranger…

Je n'ai aucun souvenir auquel me raccrocher…

_J'ai peur…_

Incapable de rester une seconde de plus ici, je quitte la pièce en courant, me frayant un passage entre eux, puisant dans mes dernières ressources pour ne pas tomber.

.

.

Je veux fuir…

Je veux disparaître…

_Vite…_

Je veux m'éloigner de cet enfer !

L'esprit anéanti, le corps tremblant, je traverse la salle de réception sans y prêter un regard, m'apercevant juste qu'elle est encore déserte. Évitant l'entrée principale, je pousse une porte au hasard, suivant le labyrinthe des pièces sans les regarder.

J'ai un suçon dans le cou…

J'étais à demi-nu sur cette table…

_Non…_

J'ai envie de m'arracher la peau…

J'étouffe…

_Aidez-moi…_

Yui…

Papa…

Maman…

Quelqu'un… Pitié…

Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce cauchemar !

Que quelqu'un me réveille !

_Kurogane…_

Refermant une dernière porte, je me retrouve à l'extérieur. Le soir commence à tomber et la brise vient glacer ma peau, tandis que je continue de courir, sans regarder où je vais. Je ne connais pas cette partie du lycée, et je finis par heurter quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un… Levant la tête, je reconnais sans mal Fuma Mono, qui me toise d'un œil triomphant.

« Eh, regardez où vous allez, _sensei_ ! » Crache-t-il en capturant mon bras.

« Lâches-moi et dégages ! » J'hurle, en tentant de me libérer, mais il resserre sa prise sur moi.

« Une catin comme vous n'a pas à me donner d'ordre ! » Siffle-t-il. « Eh ! Shogo ! Ouvres-là, qu'on rigole un peu ! »

J'aperçois alors son acolyte, qui m'a visiblement suivi.

Avec un rictus amusé, il entre dans un petit bâtiment situé à notre gauche, avant de ressortir avec une télécommande.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Lâches-moi ! » J'ordonne en me débattant de toutes mes forces.

Mais je ne fais pas le poids, et Fuma me place devant lui, à quelques pas de là où nous étions.

Un crissement métallique me parvient alors, que je n'arrive pas à identifier, mais qui provient de derrière moi. Ça ressemble au rideau d'acier d'un magasin qu'on remonte, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur, ne comprenant pas leurs intentions.

Je lutte pour me soustraire à sa poigne, mais Fuma me lâche, dès que le bruit s'arrête.

A cet instant précis, tout s'accélère.

J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête, distinguant une étendue sombre et liquide, que deux mains me poussent violemment.

Il me semble entendre une voix familière juste avant de tomber, mais mon esprit se déconnecte.

Toutefois, quelque chose me revient en mémoire, une fraction de secondes avant ma perte de conscience.

Quelque chose que j'ai appris, il y onze ans.

.

_Les drames surviennent toujours…_

… _lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins._

.

.

* * *

Notes :

(1) : Les vacances d'été au Japon ont lieu en août. Ce sont les grandes vacances séparant 1er et 2ème trimestre.

(2) : Hakone est un bourg du Japon, situé dans la préfecture de Kanagawa. Depuis le XVIIe siècle, les _onsen_ (sources chaudes) font la renommée de la ville.

(3) : Akira Ijuin est le héros du manga _Le voleur aux cent visages _de CLAMP et apparaît aussi dans _Clamp School Détectives._

(4) : Pour Kishimu Ayame, je m'inspire de la sorcière du pays de Koriyo (TRC, Tome 3, p. 106).

(5) : Suoh Takamura est aussi un personnage de _Clamp School Détectives._

* * *

.

**_Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_**

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^_

_Je vais tâcher de poster le suivant d'ici deux semaines, afin de me rattraper pour mon affreux retard ! _

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :3 _

_Bisou à tou(te)s !_

_Saanie._


	8. 08 Confrontations

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Le 8ème chapitre est servi, malgré un énième retard dont je m'excuse à nouveau..._

_Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent aux __CLAMP._

_._

_**Je renouvelle mes remerciements à celles et ceux qui me lisent ! **_

_**Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! :-)**_

_**Et désolé de me faire toujours attendre... **_

_**.**_

**_Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse avec la suite ! ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous ! _**

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Confrontations**

* * *

.

.

_**Lycée Tsubasa, **_

_**Samedi 8 septembre 2012, **_

_**17 heures 40.**_

.

Ce soir, j'arrive au lycée sans grande conviction.

C'est samedi et y a une teuf, mais bon. C'est pas parce qu'on sort la sono et les p'tits fours qu'on va m'embrouiller.

Le lycée reste le lycée.

Bon, je crache pas dessus non plus.

Entre ça et rester à l'appart avec l'autre enflure, le choix est vite fait. Du coup, quand il a essayé de « m'interdire » de venir (pour me faire payer la « scène » de jeudi dans le couloir), je l'ai envoyé bouler au sens propre comme au figuré. Non mais oh !

Le faire chier m'a motivé, mais la principale raison de ma présence, c'est que je dois parler à Fye, tout à l'heure. On aura le trajet du retour pour discuter, du moins, s'il ne s'enfuit pas en apprenant la « _vérité _».

A cette idée, je ne peux contenir un grondement nerveux.

Toutefois, comme je franchis les grilles de l'établissement, je passe rapidement à autre chose.

Sorti de mes pensées, je me dirige vers le gymnase, croisant çà et là, de petits groupes de lycéens éparpillés dans la cour, attendant qu'il soit 18 heures.

Tous débordent d'enthousiasme, pressés que les portes s'ouvrent et que la soirée commence.

Moi, je suis plutôt impatient qu'elle finisse.

Je ne suis pas anti-fiestas, au contraire. Mais je ne supporte pas l'ambiance de cette cérémonie.

Et pour cause : sous l'emballage rose bonbon exhibé aux yeux de tous, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un ramassis d'hypocrites en puissance.

Les profs donnent l'air de tous s'apprécier, ce qui est faux.

Les élèves feignent d'être unis et solidaires, ce qui est ARCHI faux.

Rondart fait des courbettes à Ayame Kishimu pour les beaux yeux de son fric.

Et Ashura se fait passer pour un saint face aux représentants de parents d'élèves.

Rien que d'y penser, ça me fout les nerfs !

Surtout quand je pense à ce prof de maths de mes deux !

Ah ça ! Je pouvais pas le saquer, mais là, je sature !

Il me sort par les yeux ! Et encore, c'est un doux euphémisme !

En vrai, j'ai envie de lui faire un croche patte dans les escaliers, de lui coller un pain dans sa dentition de prince charmant, de le brosser sur le rebord d'un trottoir comme on frotte un linge sur les pierres d'une rivière…

Non mais sérieux ! Trois jours qu'il joue les sangsues avec Fye ! Pire qu'une moule sur un rocher ! Peut pas le laisser respirer, non ?!

Et l'autre qui se défend comme une fillette, avec ses « _s'il te plaît_ », « _pas maintenant Ashura_ » (parce que plus tard c'est OK ?!), et autres « _je te remercierais d'arrêter_ »… C'est quoi ça ?!

Je lui en foutrais moi des « je te remercierais » ! Je t'exige oui ! Je t'ordonne ! Et si tu persiste, j'te pète ta gueule ! En voilà une réaction ! Mais non, Fye est trop _poli_ pour ça. Trop mollasson, oui ! Parce que pour m'énerver, y a du monde ! C'est _Kurognagna _par ci, _Kuroblabla_ par là, j'en passe et des meilleures !

C'est vrai que dernièrement, il me titille nettement moins, mais avant, il faisait pas dans la dentelle ! Et sincèrement, je le préférais comme ça, parce que le déprimé cloîtré dans sa souffrance, j'en peux plus.

Sa situation n'est pas facile à surmonter, c'est certain. Mais faut qu'il se ressaisisse, parce qu'à ce rythme, il va finir au bord d'une route ou à l'hôpital, et ça, même si c'est mon prof, ça me plairait pas.

Ben ouais, et le programme de littérature ? Il va se faire tout seul ?

La prof officielle est déjà _game over_ pour cause bébé, faudrait pas que son remplaçant soit hors jeu lui aussi. Ce serait ballot.

Et puis... C'est aussi mon voisin… et euh… « une sorte d'ami ». Enfin, l'avenir nous le dira.

Ignorant la tension qui m'envahit à cette réflexion, je continue de me frayer un chemin parmi les élèves, tout en me rapprochant du gymnase.

Rapidement, je repère des visages familiers que je rejoins, Sakura me faisant de grands signes en souriant.

.

« Kurogane-kun, tu es très élégant ce soir ! » S'exclame-t-elle dès mon arrivée.

Levant un sourcil, je grogne un peu, avant de lui retourner le compliment :

« Idem »

Cruelle erreur !

« Kurogane ! » S'insurge Tomoyo en s'agitant devant moi. « Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une demoiselle ! Tu as remarqué les efforts que nous faisons pour être élégantes durant les fêtes ? Non ! Tu es comme Domeki, un insensible ! »

Oh misère...

« Ouais, z'êtes trop belles » Je grommelle et direct, elles sourient comme des bienheureuses.

C'est n'importe quoi ces filles...

Le groupe s'étant installé sur les bancs situés sous un érable, je m'y adosse en les observant.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont sur leur trente-et-un.

Domeki est en chemise blanche, costard cobalt et cravate du même ton. Shaolan, en chemise écrue, pantalon, gilet et cravate vert sapin, une teinte qui ne va qu'à lui. Watanuki arbore le même style, la couleur dominante étant le mauve évêque.

Excitée comme une puce, Sakura porte une robe rose dragée mi-longue, tout en frous-frous vers le bas. Ses ballerines étant assorties à sa tenue, elle est toute rose. Et Tomoyo est toute orangée, avec sa robe de princesse, ses escarpins et ses rubans mandarine. Ça fait presque mal aux yeux...

Perso, j'ai pas cherché midi à quatorze heures. J'ai enfilé mon pantalon de costard noir, une chemise carmin et un semblant de cravate noire. Autrement dit, le minimum syndical. Et pour une fête qui me tape sur le système, c'est largement suffisant.

L'heure avançant, la brune relit son discours.

Du coup, voyant sa liasse de feuilles, je manque de m'étouffer.

« C'est un truc de dix minutes, _Yoyo_ ! T'as pas été élue présidente du Japon ! » Je raille.

« Ah ! Ne me stresse pas davantage ! » Réplique-t-elle. « Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, mais sans m'en soucier, je ricane comme un chacal.

Du groupe, c'est elle que je préfère emmerder.

Sakura est trop Bisounours, si je l'ennuie, elle va pleurer. Shaolan est un brave type, il parle pas pour rien dire, alors je l'emmerde pas. Watanuki supporte déjà Domeki, alors je le laisse tranquille. Domeki est trop deux de tension pour réagir quand on l'emmerde, donc ça sert à rien. Reste Tomoyo. Au début, je la pensais comme Sakura, mais elle a un caractère de cochon enragé. Du coup, c'est marrant de la faire chier.

Soudain, changeant de sujet, Sakura se lève d'un bond, les mains jointes, les yeux étincelants de joie.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire ! » Annonce-t-elle gaiement. « Il paraît qu'Arashi-sensei va venir ce soir, avec son bébé ! »

La jeune fille est ravie, de même que Tomoyo qui en remue d'impatience. Watanuki et Shaolan ont un petit sourire attendri. Quant à Domeki, il me lance un regard de poisson mort, auquel mes yeux répondent un « LOL » de blasé de la vie.

« J'ai hâte de la revoir ! » Poursuit la jeune fille. « Bien sûr, le professeur Flowright est super lui aussi ! Mais il n'a pas l'air d'aller dernièrement… »

« Il paraît que c'est dû à une rupture sentimentale. » Commente Tomoyo, le nez dans son discours.

« NON. »

_Et merde…_

A voir leurs tronches d'ahuris, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, et ça se confirme.

En un battement de cils, Tomoyo surgit à mes côtés, arborant un doux sourire de psychopathe.

« Quoi ? » Je grogne aussitôt. « Ça en a pas l'air, c'est tout. »

« Pourtant, ça en a l'air, _Kurogane_… » Susurre-t-elle, une lueur angoissante illuminant ses yeux. « Si tu avances le contraire, c'est que _tu sais quelque chose_… »

_HEIN ?!_

_Non mais oh !_

« Je sais rien ! » Je braille.

S'en suit une joute visuelle à l'issue de laquelle la brune s'en va en soupirant, bredouille.

Elle me fusille du regard, mais je m'en fiche. J'suis pas une commère, moi madame !

Et j'en ai marre d'attendre !

Aussi, n'en pouvant plus d'être inactif, je décide de faire quelques pas.

Je m'approche donc du gymnase, quand des voix familières me parviennent.

Guidés par Shogo, Rondart et Ashura pénètrent dans le bâtiment d'un pas pressé. Ils sont en grande conversation, une histoire de vestiaire fermé de l'intérieur ou je ne sais quoi. Ayame Kishimu les suit de près, à l'affût d'un élément à critiquer.

Quelle brochette d'abrutis...

Et Ashura tout de blanc vêtu, dans son costard en queue de pie…

PFF...

Agacé, je presse aussitôt le pas, sans me soucier de la direction empruntée.

.

.

Mes pensées vagabondent, mais tournent autour d'une seule question : quelle sera _sa_ réaction ?

Son regard sur moi va-t-il changer ?

Va-t-il regretter de m'avoir défendu ?

De m'avoir fait confiance ?

Probablement...

C'est ainsi en général, pourquoi ce serait différent avec _lui _?

Pourtant…

De nouveau tendu, je m'adosse au mur du gymnase afin de me calmer.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!

Je me fous de l'opinion des gens, d'habitude !

Souhaitant évacuer la pression, je continue sur ma lancée en longeant le bâtiment.

Le revêtement en acier de la piscine m'apparaît peu à peu, mais je m'arrête en apercevant Fuma, à l'autre bout du bassin.

Dans l'angle du mur, je l'observe un instant à la dérobée.

Il est au téléphone et ricane comme une hyène mal léchée. Néanmoins, une chose est sûre : s'il me repère, il va me chauffer, je vais m'énerver, on va se foutre sur la gueule et c'est franchement pas le moment.

Je repars donc sur mes pas, creusant l'écart, lorsqu'une profonde angoisse m'envahit, tel un mauvais pressentiment.

L'instant suivant, un grincement métallique me parvient, que je reconnais sur-le-champ. Quelqu'un a enclenché le retrait du revêtement de la piscine.

Intrigué et inquiet, je retourne rapidement sur mes pas, mais il est trop tard.

Lorsque j'apparais, _son_ corps est en pleine chute.

Je le reconnais instantanément et mon corps réagit.

Est-ce l'instinct ? Un réflexe ? Ou cet appel intérieur qui résonne en moi ? Je l'ignore.

Mais, accélérant de toutes mes forces, je gagne le rebord et plonge dans l'eau sans réfléchir.

_Fye…_

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Pourquoi es-tu arrivé quand je n'étais plus là ?!

Pourquoi suis-je parti aussi vite ?!

Bon sang !

Ne laisses pas ta peur avoir le dessus !

Tu as entendu ma voix quand tu es tombé !

Je suis là, alors fais-moi confiance !

Rejoignant son corps inconscient, je l'entoure de mes bras rapidement.

Puis, ne perdant pas une seconde, je remonte à la surface, souhaitant qu'il n'ait pas abandonné trop vite.

Et il n'a pas intérêt !

_Jamais je ne le lui pardonnerais !_

Nous immergeons et luttant contre l'inquiétude qui m'étouffe, j'atteins le rebord de la piscine, hissant son corps sur le sol, avant de l'y rejoindre.

Mais Fye ne respire plus et le monde semble s'écrouler, tandis que j'exécute les gestes de premier secours, refusant de céder à la panique.

Le plaçant face contre terre, le bassin légèrement en hauteur, je lui tape fortement le dos pour qu'il évacue un maximum d'eau. Je le retourne ensuite pour pratiquer un massage cardiaque, lorsqu'un bras m'écarte sauvagement.

« Du vent, Suwa ! Laissez faire le professionnel que je suis ! » S'écrie Ashura, débarquant avec un Rondart horrifié.

Le mathématicien se penchant sur Fye pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, un effroi glacial me saisit. Pris d'une pulsion irrationnelle, je vais pour le repousser lorsqu'une chaussure à talon percute violemment son dos.

« Du vent, Ashura ! La professionnelle ici, c'est moi ! »

« Ichihara ! » S'écrie-t-il, outré, lorsqu'elle le pousse sans ménagement dans un coin. « On croirait un diable sorti de sa boîte ! »

Sans répondre, elle se place aux côtés du blond, mains sur son torse afin d'effectuer les pressions nécessaires, tout en l'enjoignant de revenir à lui.

Sa voix me parvient comme un écho lointain, tant je suis concentré sur le corps inconscient, à l'affût de la moindre réaction.

Mes mots sont coincés dans ma gorge.

Pourtant, je lui hurle de se réveiller.

Tout mon être le lui ordonne, _le supplie_, tandis que les secondes s'égrènent dangereusement.

« Allez ! » Poursuit Yuuko, sans relâcher ses efforts.

_Reviens, Fye !_

Je me mords les lèvres, n'en pouvant plus, lorsque sa cage thoracique se soulève, ses yeux se rouvrant, son corps réagissant enfin.

Reprenant conscience, il se met à respirer, tousser et recracher de l'eau, tandis que je soupire de soulagement.

Aussitôt, la tension s'écroule, même pour Yuuko qui esquisse un sourire apaisé.

Entre nous, Fye se recroqueville, tremblant de froid, la respiration saccadée. J'ai l'absurde et soudaine envie de le recouvrir et de le rassurer, mais d'épaisses couvertures l'entourent déjà, apportées par le professeur Kinomoto qui nous a rejoint.

Sans attendre, Yuuko frictionne son corps pour le réchauffer, tandis qu'un changement brutal s'opère en moi.

Le blond hors de danger, la fureur emplit mes veines comme un feu.

Ashura exigeant des explications, je m'apprête à dénoncer Fuma quand ce dernier me devance, visage baissé, main sur le cœur.

« C'est moi, _sensei_. » Avoue-t-il, faussement contrit. « J'étais ici, lorsque le professeur Flowright est arrivé en courant. Il m'a percuté. J'ai demandé si je pouvais l'aider, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal et m'a violemment insulté. J'ai protesté et durant notre altercation, comme la piscine était découverte, il est tombé... C'était si soudain... J'ignorais que les choses tourneraient ainsi... »

« Quelle idiotie, Mono ! » Rugit Rondart, hors de lui. « Estimez-vous heureux que j'ai trop de problèmes à régler ce soir, pour m'occuper de vous ! Dégagez ! »

Fuma s'excuse encore et le remercie, en parfait comédien.

Moi, je suis complètement effaré.

Dégoûté.

Enragé.

_F__ye aurait pu mourir, bon sang !_

Fuma s'éloignant, je me lève d'un bond, prêt à le propulser contre un mur et le massacrer, lorsqu'un poing atterrit fermement sur ma joue.

Pris de court, je me tourne vers mon agresseur, croisant avec surprise les prunelles imperturbables de Domeki, dont je n'avais pas remarqué la présence.

« A quoi tu joues ?! » Je fulmine, près à riposter.

« Je t'ai frappé »

Sérieux ?!

NON MAIS GENRE JE SUIS CON !

Sur le coup, j'ai bien envie de l'étriper, mais Yuuko intervient, tout sourire.

« Eh bien Suwa ! Il va falloir mettre une poche de glace là-dessus ! » Lance-t-elle en me saisissant le bras. « Accompagnez-nous à l'infirmerie ! »

.

.

_**Infirmerie,**_

_**18 heures 50.**_

_**.**_

Ça fait quinze minutes que je suis dans l'antre d'Ichihara Yuuko, et je ne sais toujours pas si je dois cogner ou remercier Domeki, tant je suis tiraillé entre l'envie de buter Fuma et celle de m'assurer de la santé de Fye.

Dès son arrivée, le blond a été placé sur le divan, de l'autre côté du paravent. La brune l'a débarrassé de ses vêtements mouillés et enveloppé dans de nouvelles couvertures bien chaudes, à l'abris des regards, notamment ceux d'Ashura.

La déception pouvait se lire sur son visage à des kilomètres, mais il a rapidement quitté les lieux, Rondart et lui ne pouvant laisser la fête en suspend plus longtemps. Son aide n'étant plus requise, le professeur Kinomoto –qui a porté Fye jusqu'ici- s'est également retiré, suivi de Domeki.

Ce dernier ayant récupéré mes affaires de sport dans mon casier, je me suis changé.

A présent assis près du divan, je ne quitte pas le blond des yeux, observant ses paupières closes, sa peau trop pâle et son corps agité de fortes respirations, un tableau qui, pour une obscure raison, me brûle le cœur.

Selon Yuuko, malgré un début de fièvre, son état n'est pas inquiétant.

Diagnostic rassurant donc, mais je ne suis pas tranquille.

Il y a trop de bizarreries.

Trop de zones d'ombres.

Trop de questions sans réponses.

Fye s'étant endormi d'épuisement, Rondart a insisté pour être _expressément _prévenu de son réveil. Plus que soucieux, il était étrangement sérieux. Intransigeant, même. Comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Était-ce une impression ?

Et que faisait Fye dans ce coin reculé du lycée ?

Que s'est-il passé avec Fuma ?

J'ai la désagréable sensation de ne voir que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, et je déteste ça.

_Comme si le pire n'était pas encore arrivé..._

Tout à ma réflexion, je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'un objet glacé non identifié se pose sur ma joue.

Me tournant, je croise le regard malicieux de l'infirmière, ainsi qu'une poche de glace chargée d'apaiser ma prétendue douleur.

Je décline son offre d'un signe de tête et aussitôt, elle me tapote l'épaule comme à un enfant qui s'est montré courageux chez le dentiste.

« T'es vraiment un cas, Suwa ! » Rit-elle avant de poursuivre, plus posément. « Tu as fais preuve d'un sang-froid admirable. Fye te doit la vie. »

« Kinomoto-sensei nous a formés aux premiers secours. » Je réponds, laconique.

Il est évident que je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter, mais la brune n'en tient pas compte.

« Par contre, Domeki-kun a bien fait de te cogner, parce que tu partais en sucette… »

Ignorant cette remarque, je reste silencieux, observant mon voisin dont le sommeil est de plus en plus agité.

« Un cauchemar… » Murmure Yuuko.

Et elle a raison car très vite, le prénom « Yui » retentit, tel un appel au secours.

Sans réfléchir, j'emprisonne sa main au creux des miennes, frissonnant au contact de sa peau à la fois douce et froide.

Fye s'accrochant à son frère comme à son unique bouée de sauvetage, une étrange tristesse m'envahit, lorsque Yuuko m'interpelle.

« Qui est Yui ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Ça n'vous regarde pas. »

« Mais toi, tu es au courant ? »

Piqué au vif, je me retourne et la fusille du regard. Mais cette emmerdeuse me gratifie d'un sourire en coin, fière d'avoir touché un point sensible.

Je m'apprête à la remettre à sa place lorsqu'on toque à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir.

Le visage d'ange de Yukito Tsukishiro, le prof de sciences, apparaît alors dans l'embrasure.

« Je peux entrer ? »

.

A peine arrivé, le scientifique s'est installé de l'autre côté du divan.

Tout comme Toya Kinomoto, c'est un prof que j'apprécie car il n'est pas hypocrite.

Du coup, son inquiétude pour Fye est sincère. Mais quelque chose cloche.

Plus que soucieux, il semble bouleversé, voire même désarçonné. Et quoi que ce soit, ça concerne son collègue endormi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Yukito ? »

L'insinuation de la brune le confirme.

Comme je le pensais, le puzzle est incomplet.

Au mieux, je connais les pièces les plus sombres.

Au pire…

« Je m'inquiète pour Fye… »

Sa voix me ramène sur terre, suivie de celle, sagace, de Yuuko.

« Il est pourtant hors de danger. Est-ce son inconscience ou les suites de son réveil qui t'inquiète ? »

« Vous êtes au courant ? »

La question de Yukito me percute tel un vent glacial.

« Il y a donc autre chose que cette chute dans la piscine… » Commente-t-elle en défaisant son chignon, ses cheveux d'ébène retombant comme un voile sur ses épaules. « De quoi s'agit-il ? Rondart était au bord de la crise nerveuse et toi, tu es complètement troublé. »

Le regard de Yukito passe de la brune à moi, sur qui il s'attarde, avant de murmurer :

« Le proviseur veut éviter que la rumeur… »

Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'infirmière l'interrompt.

« Rondart veut l'impossible, comme toujours. » Souffle-t-elle. « S'il s'agit d'une rumeur, elle se propagera quoi qu'il arrive. »

C'est « inéluctable ».

Yukito le sait et soupire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le puzzle complété, je quitte brusquement l'infirmerie, aveuglé par cette révélation.

.

.

Ces mots, j'aimerais pouvoir les oublier, mais c'est impossible.

Ils me collent à la peau, croassant à mes oreilles comme des rapaces, ne me laissant plus respirer.

Je ne pense plus qu'à ce vestiaire, à cette table sur laquelle le blond se trouvait à demi-nu et à cette douche dont Kozuko Riyo est sorti, dénudé lui aussi.

Je ne vois plus que cette marque répugnante sur son cou, dévoilée quand j'ai voulu le réveiller.

Hors de contrôle, j'ai disparu l'instant suivant, mon sang battant à mes tempes tels des geysers bouillonnants.

Ce qui est une croyance pour Yuuko et Yukito est pour moi une certitude : Fye n'aurait jamais fait _ça_.

Je le connais peu, mais j'en suis persuadé.

Il a des principes, une morale.

S'offrir au premier venu n'est pas son genre, et encore moins dans cette période où il ne pense qu'à son frère.

Atteignant les alentours du gymnase, je parcoure les lieux du regard.

Les rares élèves que je croise m'observent d'un œil curieux, mais je m'en contrefous.

Un seul m'importe.

Un peu à l'écart, il est entouré d'un groupe de garçons scotché à ses lèvres, buvant ses paroles comme du vin béni.

Rien qu'à le voir, ma tension explose et je m'élance vers lui, écartant ceux qui se trouvent sur mon passage.

Trois mètres nous séparent lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Aussitôt, lançant mon poing à l'assaut de quiconque cherche à me retenir, j'heurte une jambe dont le propriétaire ne m'est pas inconnu.

Après Domeki, voilà que Shaolan s'en mêle !

On aura vraiment tout vu !

« Foutez-moi la paix ! » Je gueule, en voyant le groupe derrière lui.

Et sans attendre, je me retourne vers Riyo, mais plusieurs bras m'emprisonnent.

« Bon sang ! Lâchez-moi ! » J'hurle en me débattant, mais en vain.

« Kurogane non ! » S'exclame Tomoyo en me faisant face. « Un autre scandale n'aidera pas le professeur Flowright ! »

Elle chuchote pour ne pas ébruiter notre discussion, mais je m'en fiche.

« La ferme ! » Je rugis. « Je vais lui faire cracher la vérité, même s'il doit la vomir avec son sang ! »

« Écoutes ce qui se dit autour de toi ! » Exige-t-elle alors. « Tout le monde croit dur comme fer à cette histoire ! Si tu frappes Riyo, tu alimenteras la polémique ! On croira à une rivalité entre vous et ça n'arrangera pas les affaires du professeur ! »

Je m'apprête à protester, mais Watanuki m'interrompt.

« N'oublies pas l'aide qu'il t'a apporté. Ce geste pourrait être mal interprété si tu agresses Riyo ce soir. » Dit-il. « On pensera qu'il l'a fait parce que _vous_… »

« C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

Les gens se laissent convaincre par les apparences ! Encore une fois !

C'est encore et toujours la même chose !

Voyant que je capitule, les garçons lâchent prise et un silence pesant nous enserre.

Que faire alors ?!

A part lui casser la gueule, que puis-je faire ?!

Comment faire éclater la vérité ?!

Exténué, mon poing percute l'arbre le plus proche, tandis que Sakura intervient.

« Kurogane-kun… » Sa voix est si faible que je l'entends à peine. « On s'inquiète aussi pour le professeur Flowright… Aidons-le tous ensemble… »

_Ensemble ?_

Ne croyant pas en la "solidarité", je souhaite la contredire, mais Yukito apparaît, de retour de l'infirmerie.

Le voyant débarquer, mon cœur rate un battement et je m'entends demander :

« Comment va le professeur Flowright ? »

« Il s'est réveillé peu après ton départ » Explique le jeune homme en souriant. « Et il vient tout juste de partir. »

« Il est rentré chez lui ? »

Yukito m'observe un instant, avant de soupirer.

« Il ne le voulait pas. Yuuko lui a proposé de l'héberger. »

Le scientifique ajoute quelque chose, mais je n'écoute plus.

Une fureur nouvelle, destructrice, me traverse comme un millier d'aiguilles.

Et aussitôt, insensible aux interrogations du groupe, je quitte la soirée sans un mot.

Fye a fui loin de tout, y compris moi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

A chaque pas, je le déteste un peu plus, lui et ses décisions de merde.

Dire que j'allais tout lui expliquer ce soir !

Dire que j'allais lui accorder ma confiance !

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se fourre dans ces embrouilles ?!

Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré ?!

Pourquoi aller chez Yuuko ?!

Pourquoi se reposer sur elle ?!

Son départ m'est insupportable…

Je n'en peux plus... de m'inquiéter pour lui.

.

.

xXx

.

.

_**Le lendemain, **_

_**Dimanche 9 septembre 2012,**_

_**Immeuble « Nihon ».**_

.

Après avoir balancé les restes de la beuverie nocturne de Fei-Wan dans la poubelle située à l'extérieur du bâtiment, j'avise ma montre, énervé.

C'est le lendemain, il est 15 heures 30, et toujours rien.

Que dalle.

Aucun changement.

Cette soirée merdique me reste en travers de la gorge comme un os cherchant à m'étouffer, l'absence de Fye n'arrangeant rien.

J'ai passé une nuit infernale, parcourant ma chambre comme un lion en cage, des envies de meurtre plein la tête.

J'ai massacré mon punching-ball, imaginant Fuma et Riyo, regrettant de ne pas les avoir tués, mais rien n'a changé.

Quoi que je fasse, mon esprit est enchaîné à cette foutue rumeur, m'imposant des images de Riyo, ses lèvres boursouflées parcourant le corps de mon voisin, couvrant sa peau de marques repoussantes dans ce maudit vestiaire.

J'ai beau me frapper la tête contre les murs, rien n'y fait.

Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose.

Incapable de me calmer.

Je ne vois que _lui_, m'inquiétant et le détestant à la fois, souhaitant tout autant le venger que lui demander des comptes.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi paradoxal et ça me rend fou !

Pire, ça me tue !

Ne pas pouvoir lui parler me tue !

Le savoir loin d'ici me tue !

Je ne supporte plus cette rage qui m'a maintenu éveillé jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule comme un con à même le sol.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me réveiller avec l'horrible sensation d'un lendemain de cuite et que tout me revienne en pleine face comme un boomerang.

Les heures défilent et rien ne m'apaise.

Pas même le fait d'être seul à l'appart depuis ce midi.

Les nerfs à vif, je rejoins l'accès principal de l'immeuble et m'apprête à entrer lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Et... ce n'est pas un blondinet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Je braille en me dégageant, irrité par le faible espoir ressenti pendant une seconde. « Comment tu sais où j'habite ? »

« Je t'ai apporté une tarte aux fraises de l'_œil du Chat_, la semaine dernière. »

Comme d'habitude, Domeki formule des évidences sans se départir de son calme.

Et cette foutue tarte qui me rappelle avoir pris Fye dans mes bras…

_Fais chier ! _

« Tu veux quoi ? » Je grogne.

« T'es d'une humeur de femme enceinte. »

Le tout dit paisiblement, avec ce regard inexpressif qui me donne envie de lui tordre le cou comme à un poulet.

« Mon humeur ne regarde que moi ! Si t'as rien d'autre à me dire... »

Sur ce, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, tel un gladiateur quittant l'arène.

Le brun me suivant comme si de rien n'était, je l'ignore et nous atteignons ma porte, lorsque sa voix retentit :

« J'ai un truc à te dire. »

« Ben parle ! » J'éclate en lui faisant face. « Tu veux quoi ? »

« Je suis allé chez Yuuko-san avec les autres, aujourd'hui. »

A ces mots, un léger frisson me parcoure, mais je l'ignore, mon mécontentement dépassant de loin ma curiosité.

« Grand bien t'en fasse. »

Sans attendre, je tourne ma clef dans la serrure, Domeki me toisant d'un regard indéchiffrable, avant de demander :

« Tu ne veux pas de nouvelles du professeur Flowright ? »

_THE question..._

« Pas mes oignons ».

'Tain !

Oui j'en veux ! Mais je veux que ça vienne de LUI !

Qu'IL vienne me les donner lui-même, ces foutues nouvelles !

Ou il est trop occupé avec Yuuko pour le faire ?!

De nouveau, une colère noire m'envahit.

Je décide donc de rentrer, mais Domeki me tend une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.

« Tsukishiro-sensei voulait te le donner hier, mais on l'a appelé et quand il est revenu, tu étais déjà parti. » M'explique-t-il. « C'est de la part du professeur Flowright. »

Sa dernière phrase résonnant dans ma tête, je saisis le mot brusquement.

Cet idiot !

S'il croit m'attendrir avec un stupide…

.

_Kurogane,_

_Alors, c'était bien ta voix…_

_Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…_

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie…_

_Merci d'avoir été là, encore..._

_Pardonnes moi d'avoir tout gâché, alors que tu devais me dire cette chose importante…_

_Je suis conscient de fuir, mais je n'ai pas la force de croiser Fei-Wan._

_Je suis sûr que tu m'en veux pour cela… Alors, excuses-moi._

_Merci pour tout._

_Fye._

.

Et merde...

Je le relis, une, deux, trois fois, lorsqu'un paquet atterri dans mes mains, de la part de Yuuko.

Prisonnier de ma lecture, j'hoche la tête en soupirant.

Domeki tourne alors les talons et me dit, avant de partir :

« Il sera renvoyé demain. »

A cette annonce, mon sang se glace mais je ne réponds rien et nous nous séparons sans un mot.

Comme il l'a pensé, je ne suis plus en état de discuter.

.

Renvoyé demain ?! Laissez-moi rire !

Ça n'arrivera pas !

Ça ne PEUT PAS arriver !

Intenable, je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre, comme la nuit dernière.

Sur mon lit, trois objets reposent : le mot de Fye que je connais par cœur, le paquet de Yuuko qui ne fait pas « tic-tac » mais n'en est pas plus rassurant et un _post-it _rose couvert de l'écriture de Tomoyo.

Il y figure son numéro de portable et ceux du groupe, accompagnés du message « _Faisons-le ensemble_ ».

Je sais de quoi elle parle et ça me met en rogne.

Comment puis-je aider Fye sans lui avoir parlé ?

Sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Et que faire, en un laps de temps aussi court ?

Furieux, j'empoigne le paquet de l'infirmière.

L'objet est enveloppé de papier bulle et porte l'étiquette « _Puisque tu ne peux pas aller à la montagne_ ».

A croire que c'est la journée mondiale du message codé...

Constatant avec surprise qu'il s'agit d'un enregistreur numérique, je saisis mes écouteurs avec méfiance.

Qui sait ce que cette folle me réserve...

Toutefois, reconnaissant la voix brisée de mon voisin, mes pensées s'embrouillent et mon corps se fige.

C'est incroyable, mais c'est bien Fye, rassemblant tant bien que mal ses souvenirs.

J'ignore s'il est conscient d'être enregistré, mais ses paroles s'enchaînent, confuses et troublées, tandis qu'un nœud se forme au creux de ma gorge.

Sa souffrance est palpable et elle me brûle.

J'aimerais effacer ses larmes.

Etre à ses côtés comme la dernière fois.

Mais à défaut, je me concentre et l'écoute, jusqu'à réaliser une chose : certains détails s'ajoutent et s'emboîtent.

Shogo appelant Ashura lorsqu'il doit se changer, puis conduisant Rondart et les autres au vestiaire.

Et Fuma, se trouvant dans les parages.

Tout ça n'a rien d'un hasard et que Fye soit leur victime encore moins.

L'ayant compris, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou, plus encore avec ce foutu doute.

Car même s'il ne le dit pas clairement, il ignore jusqu'où Riyo est allé, lorsqu'il était inconscient.

Je le sens dans sa respiration saccadée, dans ses silences, dans ses sourires ironiques qui ne trompent personne et c'est insupportable.

A la simple idée du pire, je fracasse l'appareil contre un mur, oubliant qu'il ne m'appartient pas.

Néanmoins, en le voyant détruit, une idée me percute et je saisis le _post-it_, résolu à en finir.

.

.

xXx

.

.

_**Le jour suivant,**_

_**Lundi 10 septembre 2012,**_

_**Lycée Tsubasa, 17 heures.**_

.

A cette heure, c'est le calme plat.

Il faut dire que, la plupart des élèves étant rentrés chez eux, il ne reste que les délégués et les membres de clubs, occupés à leurs affaires.

Le bâtiment est donc silencieux, ce qui n'est pas du luxe.

En effet, la "rumeur du vestiaire" était sur toutes les lèvres aujourd'hui.

Du coup, ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'à 17 heures 30, le _coupable_ sera dans le bureau du proviseur et que son renvoi est inévitable.

Cette décision me révolte, mais pour l'heure, je dois me concentrer sur la raison de ma présence dans l'ancienne salle de réunion.

Située dans l'aile ouest, elle sert de débarras où s'entassent des montagnes de cartons contenant de vieilles archives.

J'y suis depuis dix minutes, accroupi derrière des caisses, m'intimant au silence et attendant patiemment.

Comme prévu, Kozuko Riyo, élève de terminale redoublant multirécidiviste âgé de vingt ans apparaît.

Il balaye la pièce du regard avant de s'affaler sur une chaise. Un interstice entre deux cartons me permet de l'observer, tandis qu'il regarde sa montre, attendant l'auteur du mot glissé dans son casier.

Quelqu'un lui a fixé rendez-vous ici, à 17 heures. Et d'ailleurs, le voilà.

C'est un garçon de taille moyenne, fin mais musclé. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivent aux épaules, un bandeau recouvre son front et ses yeux sont verts.

En le voyant, Riyo ne cache pas sa déception, ses rêves de rendez-vous galant fondant comme neige au soleil.

Son interlocuteur s'en excuse donc, avant de déclarer :

« Je viens de la part de Fuma. »

Aussitôt, Riyo se tend, dévisageant l'autre avec méfiance.

« Hein ?! J'te connais pas ! » Siffle-t-il. « T'es élève ici ? »

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclame le châtain. « Je m'appelle Ryu-ô. Je suis en première. » Dit-il en présentant sa carte de lycéen, que Riyo examine en baillant.

« Mouais… Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Fuma m'a chargé de te donner ça » Dit-il en dévoilant une enveloppe. « Un supplément pour le job de samedi… »

D'abord enchanté par la liasse de billets, Riyo se met à douter.

Il n'a jamais été question d'un supplément, mais « l'envoyé de Fuma » parvient à l'en convaincre. Reste un soucis.

« Il passe par Shogo d'habitude. Pourquoi t'envoyer toi ? »

La voix de Riyo se veut menaçante, mais son vis-à-vis est d'un calme olympien.

« Question de prudence » Déclare-t-il. « Ils ne veulent pas risquer d'être vus avec toi pour l'instant. »

La réponse étant évidente, le brun baisse sa garde, convaincu.

Un sourire comblé aux lèvres, il se met à compter les billets, son interlocuteur plaçant ses pions lentement.

« N'empêche, t'as vachement assuré ! » Lance-t-il, admiratif. « Tout le monde y croit, à cette coucherie dans le vestiaire ! »

Un rire gras, semblable au grognement d'un porc, résonne alors entre leurs murs, me filant la nausée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois petit ! » Souffle-t-il. « J'suis pas un amateur ! »

T'es surtout un bel enfoiré ! Mais tu ne payes rien pour attendre !

« Ah ça, c'est sûr ! » Approuve le plus jeune. « Mais, sincèrement… T'as rien tenté quand il était inconscient ? Malgré son physique… attractif ? »

Aussitôt, le rire se renforce et je me fais violence pour ne pas intervenir.

Ce type me dégoûte.

Tout en lui me répugne et l'imaginer avec Fye me retourne l'estomac.

Le suçon prouve qu'il l'a touché, mais j'espère pour son bien qu'il s'est arrêté là.

Je l'espère fortement.

« Ça, pour être attractif ! J'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs, mais là, ça m'a démangé… »

« Mais tu n'as rien fais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

Riyo est de nouveau méfiant, mais le châtain ne se laisse pas perturber.

« Je suis curieux, c'est tout ! » Avoue-t-il. « Paraît qu'il avait un suçon, du coup… »

« Ouais, c'était pour faire crédible. J'ai suivi le plan à la lettre, sans le toucher plus que ça. Mais j'te cache pas avoir bandé en le déshabillant… Ah ça... »

En l'entendant fantasmer, je serre les poings à en avoir mal.

La colère me brûle et je suis à deux doigts d'exploser quand le châtain l'interrompt.

« Je comprends. » Dit-il. « En tout cas, tu m'impressionnes ! Pour l'endormir, c'était chaud, non ? »

Cédant à la flatterie, Riyo répond à chaque question, précisant le déroulé des évènements.

Le verre de jus qu'il s'est empressé de tendre à Fye, le rôle de Shogo, le fait qu'il ait prévenu ce dernier lorsque Fye reprenait conscience pour qu'il débarque pile au bon moment… Tout y passe.

Je ne tarde pas à comprendre ce que foutait Fuma, riant à gorge déployée près de la piscine.

Au téléphone, il écoutait le scandale du vestiaire par le biais de Shogo.

Tout s'emboîte enfin, lorsque Riyo, les yeux sur son portable, se met à jurer bruyamment.

« Un soucis ? » Demande son vis-à-vis.

« Un gros même. » Crache-t-il. « Et c'est toi ! »

Dans la seconde, Riyo se jette sur lui, faisant tomber sa perruque au passage, tandis que nous quittons nos cachettes, Domeki et moi.

Comme nous surgissons d'endroits opposés, le costaud n'en revient pas, mais la situation change lorsque la porte s'ouvre violemment sur Shogo et Fuma.

.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! » Rugit le leader.

« Je… Je suis désolé ! » Gémit Riyo. « Il a dit venir de ta part ! Sans ton texto, j'aurais pas… Il… Il semblait tout savoir du plan… Je… »

« T'AS PARLÉ ?! » Demande-t-il, hors de lui. « NON MAIS QUEL IMBÉCILE ! »

« Riyo ! Ne le laisse pas s'échapper ! » Intervient alors Shogo, le regard posé sur Shaolan. « A coup sûr, il t'a enregistré ! »

« Quelle perspicacité ! »

Et comme si j'en avais donné le signal, le chaos envahit la salle.

Voulant trouver l'enregistreur, Riyo se rue sur Shaolan, tandis que Shogo barre la route à Domeki.

Fuma se trouve quant à lui face à moi, ce qui tombe à pic.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline et de haine me submerge, tandis que mon poing le percute en pleine face, l'envoyant valser contre une table.

Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant.

Le mal qu'il s'est permis de faire à Fye m'aveugle et je ne retiens pas mes coups, ni lui les siens.

Légèrement sonné, ignorant le goût acre du sang dans ma bouche, je repars à la charge quand Riyo hurle avoir trouvé l'appareil.

Sans attendre, Shaolan le pousse contre un mur, mais il l'envoie vers Shogo, qui le réceptionne, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de Domeki. Celui-ci réagit, mais se prend un coup violent dans l'estomac.

Je m'élance donc vers Shogo, mais Fuma s'interpose, un sourire de détraqué aux lèvres, essuyant son sang avec rage.

Ignorant son habituel chapelet d'insultes, je le percute sauvagement, lorsqu'un bruit de craquement métallique retentit, suivi du rire de son acolyte.

« OUPS ! » Rigole-t-il, avant que Domeki ne l'envoie saluer le sol, mais il est trop tard.

L'enregistreur est complètement explosé, irrécupérable.

Je le comprends en croisant le regard sombre de Domeki, et celui, alarmé, de Shaolan.

Aussitôt, le rire glauque de Fuma prend possession de la pièce, tel un manteau d'épaisses ténèbres.

Au même moment, un grésillement nous parvient, suivi de la voix maniérée d'Ashura résonnant dans les hauts-parleurs.

Convoqué expressément dans le bureau du proviseur, Riyo en profite pour détaler, bien qu'en boitant.

Toute menace écartée, Fuma applaudit alors.

« Bien essayé ! » Siffle-t-il à mon adresse. « Mais la justice ne sera jamais de ton côté ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

« TA GUEULE ! » Je rugis, mais les garçons me retiennent, se battre ne servant plus à rien.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, les complices quittent la salle, tandis que je me libère de la poigne de Shaolan et Domeki.

Je suis furieux, mais en fixant le mur de cartons encore debout, je ne peux retenir un rictus carnassier.

Il y a une semaine jour pour jour, Fye m'évitait une retenue imméritée ainsi qu'un passage chez Ryuban.

Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi d'agir et de prouver que la justice peut AUSSI, être de mon côté.

.

.

_**Bureau de Kyle Rondart, **_

_**18 heures.**_

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entre dans le bureau de Rondart sans frapper, Domeki et Shaolan sur mes talons.

Tous les visages se tournent automatiquement vers nous, les réactions ne tardant pas.

Ashura et le proviseur sont courroucés, outrés, énervés et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Yukito, Toya, Yuuko, Sakura et Watanuki, venus en soutien, sont partagés entre surprise, amusement et soulagement.

Fuma et Shogo, venus savourer leur victoire, sont brusquement tendus.

Et Fye est… indéchiffrable.

Déroutant et déstabilisant.

_Comme toujours._

Les protestations de Rondart fusent et il serait bien d'expliquer ce que je fiche ici, mais ma raison s'est envolée.

Aussi, j'ignore si je grogne ou si je souris, lorsque _ses yeux_ et les miens se croisent.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que leur immensité azur m'avait manqué et qu'en m'y noyant de nouveau, j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un coma qui n'en finissait plus.

Debout face au bureau du proviseur, Fye semble désorienté par ma présence, confus, gêné, voire même inquiet.

Mais le plus évident, c'est qu'il est à bout.

Ses traits tirés et ses cernes immenses trahissent sa fatigue, aussi bien physique que psychologique.

Il est épuisé, vidé, brisé, cette histoire le rongeant de l'intérieur comme un puissant corrosif. Et bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour maintenir une façade forte et déterminée, l'incertitude ne le laisse pas en paix.

A le voir ainsi, une main glacée se referme sur mon cœur, jusqu'à le congeler tout entier.

Cette fois encore, sa souffrance m'est insupportable.

Elle me donne l'impression d'étouffer.

C'est insensé, mais je n'en peux plus.

Il est temps d'en finir !

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Domeki prend soudain la parole.

« Excusez notre arrivée peu conventionnelle. » Dit-il. « Mais nous devons vous parler avant… »

« C'est inutile ! » L'interrompt Shogo. « Le proviseur a déjà rendu sa décision ! »

« En effet. » Confirme Rondart en ajustant ses lunettes. « Etant donné ce que nous avons vu et les explications de Kozuko Riyo, il est indéniable… »

« IL MENT ! »

Tel un animal blessé mais furieux, Fye réagit au quart de tour.

En le voyant prendre appui sur le dossier d'une chaise, je devine que ses crampes sont de retour, mais il souhaite poursuivre, quand je le devance.

« C'est une mise en scène ! Et on peut le prouver ! »

Aussitôt, les regards sont braqués sur moi.

Tous sont interloqués, excepté Fye qui m'observe avec retenue, l'infime espoir traversant ses prunelles me faisant frissonner.

Hélas, le rire de Fuma me précipite sur terre avec fracas.

« Arrêtes-ça ! » Siffle-t-il. « Ta parole et celle de ton petit groupe ne valent rien ! Vous voulez juste vous rendre intéressants ! »

Il est sûr de lui.

Tellement, que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu fais bien d'évoquer mon _petit groupe _! » Je lance. « Parce qu'il manque justement quelqu'un ! »

A ces mots, excitée comme une puce, Tomoyo nous rejoint.

Elle décoche un clin d'œil à Sakura, puis, prenant des airs d'avocate, dévoile son caméscope en annonçant :

« C'est une mise en scène et la preuve est juste ici ! »

.

Pour le coup, dans le bureau, la tension est palpable.

Fuma et Shogo sont tellement furax qu'on croirait deux cocottes minutes sur le point d'exploser. Un spectacle tellement jouissif que j'en rigole presque.

Et ouais les mecs !

Domeki et moi n'étions pas les seuls à être cachés.

Pour nous aussi, tout n'était qu'une mise en scène.

Au même moment, de retour des toilettes, Riyo réalise notre présence.

Déboussolé puis livide comme une aspirine, il reste immobile sur le pas de la porte avant d'entrer, Rondart perdant patience.

Jetant un œil à Fye, je vois qu'il est encore perdu, mais son visage reflète un espoir qui fait s'arrêter mon cœur, l'espace d'un instant.

De son côté, Tomoyo poursuit, avec sa courtoisie habituelle.

« Ce film prouve que Riyo a piégé le professeur Flowright sur ordre de Fuma et Shogo. » Explique-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau. « Regar… »

« C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! » Rugit le brun, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. « ENCORE UN COUP DE SUWA ! »

Il est au bord de l'implosion, tandis que, déconcerté, Rondart retire ses lunettes et se frotte l'arête du nez en soupirant.

Shogo reprenant la thèse du complot, je le rembarre et bientôt, c'est la cacophonie totale.

Pendant qu'Ashura défend ses petits protégés face à Toya et Yukito, je me joins à Fye pour convaincre Rondart de visionner la vidéo.

Fuma et Shogo font pression sur lui dans l'autre sens et le ton monte, lorsque la voix de Riyo retentit, suivie d'un silence électrique.

« Attendez ! » Souffle-t-il. « Ça va trop loin… Je… Je vais dire _la vérité_… »

Aussitôt, Fuma se tourne vers son complice, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux noirs de rage. Mais sans lui porter attention, ce dernier continue.

Je jubile intérieurement, pensant que Riyo préfère avouer plutôt que d'être démasqué par la vidéo, mais je déchante rapidement.

Les explications sont correctes, mais il s'accuse de tout, sans faire allusion aux autres.

En l'entendant dire que « tout n'était qu'une blague », mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mais Fye réagit le premier.

Et quelle réaction !

Le coup est parti si vite que personne n'a rien vu !

Sonné, Riyo caresse sa joue meurtrie, tandis que Rondart et Ashura protestent vivement, mais le blond n'écoute rien.

Et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un con.

Une fois de plus, il m'a grisé, scié, bluffé et je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, ce blondinet si fragile, mais qui sait aussi se défendre et se faire respecter.

Toute aussi surprise, Yuuko émet un sifflement admiratif lorsque Rondart intervient, sur les nerfs.

« Kozuko Riyo ! Pouvez-vous prouver ce que vous dites ?! »

Acquiesçant, il sort une fiole de son sac et la pose sur le bureau du proviseur, disant qu'il s'agit de la drogue utilisée pour endormir mon voisin.

Entre fatigue et soulagement, Fye chancelle et je le rattrape, notre proximité faisant chavirer mes sens.

Comme lors de notre accolade dans son appartement, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, hors du temps et de l'espace, mais il me remercie et je me détache à regrets, tandis que Rondart frappe du poing contre son bureau.

« Vos actes sont inqualifiables Kozuko ! » Vocifère-t-il. « Un délinquant comme vous n'a rien à faire dans cet établissement ! Vous êtes exclu sur-le-champ ! »

Tête baissée, le brun écoute sa sentence sans broncher, mais je ne peux me résoudre à un tel dénouement.

Je rappelle donc l'existence de la vidéo, mais Ashura intervient.

« C'est inutile. » Siffle-t-il. « Ses aveux sont clairs et le fait qu'il possède cette substance prouve qu'il a tout manigancé. Je l'ai moi-même vu donner à boire à _Fye-chan_ dans le gymnase. »

Les protestations fusent de toutes parts, mais Rondart clôt la discussion.

Riyo est exclu.

Fye est disculpé et réintégré.

Nul besoin de visionner quoi que ce soit.

Point final.

En gros, on doit se taire et accepter, mais c'est hors de question !

Fuma et Shogo ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça !

Pas en ayant joué avec Fye !

Pas en l'ayant tourmenté de cette façon !

Du coup, voyant qu'ils se sont éclipsés, je quitte la pièce à toute vitesse, hors de moi.

.

.

J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi Riyo les a-t-il protégés ?!

Fuma n'a pas pu le payer puisqu'il ne savait rien de la vidéo.

Et s'il avait prévu un paiement pour que l'autre s'accuse en cas de problème, il n'aurait pas stressé autant.

Que Riyo se soit accusé par loyauté n'est pas non plus crédible.

Reste la peur des représailles.

A moins que ce ne soit autre chose.

Mais quoi ?!

Qu'est-ce qui a pu modifier ainsi le cours des choses ?!

Trouvant Fuma et son éternel complice au détour d'un couloir, je le fais se retourner violemment.

« Tu l'as payé, c'est ça ?! » Je rugis, impuissant à me contrôler. « Ou tu l'as menacé pour qu'en cas de pépin, il s'accuse à ta place ?! »

Sans me répondre, Fuma me repousse avec hargne.

« Me touche pas ! » Ordonne-t-il, tout aussi furieux. « J'ai rien à te dire ! »

Du Fuma tout craché.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je le saisis par le col, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

« J'en ai rien à battre de c'que tu veux ! Mais tes problèmes avec moi, tu les règles avec moi directement ! Tu t'en prends à personne d'autre, c'est clair ?! »

Je parle encore, lorsque Fye apparaît derrière moi.

Il n'est pas seul, mais je ne vois que lui et sa présence me fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Pourquoi est-il venu, bordel ?!

Il n'a rien à faire ici ! Pas maintenant !

Profitant de mon inattention, le brun se libère de mon emprise.

Comme dans l'ancienne salle de réunion, un rictus dément se dessine sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il me regarde avec mépris.

« Tu me donnes un ordre là, c'est ça ?! » Crache-t-il, ironique. « Toi ?! »

« TA GUEULE MONO ! »

Le terrain est glissant et Fuma ne se maîtrise plus, mais c'est hors de question !

Je refuse qu'_il_ l'apprenne ainsi !

Pas ici ! Pas comme ça !

La colère m'étouffant, je veux l'arrêter de force mais Fye me retient. J'ôte aussitôt sa main de mon bras, mais il est trop tard.

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, elle éclate haut et fort, cette maudite _« vérité »_ qui empoisonne ma vie :

« Va te faire foutre ! » Hurle-t-il. « J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir du fils d'un meurtrier ! »

.

.

* * *

**_Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_**

_En espérant qu'il vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! _

_Encore merci à tous et bisous ! :3 _

_Saanie._


	9. 09 Décompression

_Hello à tou(te)s !_

_Voici le 9ème chapitre ^^_

_Il s'est fait attendre, et je m'en excuse. _

_Comme toujours, les persos appartiennent aux CLAMP. _

_._

_**Tout d'abord, je vous dis à et toutes et tous : MERCI !**_

_**Merci de **__**votre fidélité et votre soutien !**_

_**Je m'excuse aussi pour mes retards intempestifs et espère que ce chapitre -plutôt long- vous plaira ! ^^**_

_**.**_

**_Très bonne lecture à tou(te)s !_**

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Décompression**

* * *

.

.

Un gouffre.

Profond. Étroit. Sombre.

Effrayant.

Depuis peu, je ne vois que ça.

Tout semble s'effondrer et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, comme si j'étais avalé par des sables mouvants, par un enchaînement de révélations sordides auquel je ne peux échapper et ce, en dépit de mes efforts.

Dans ce vestiaire, j'ai vécu un cauchemar. J'ai même prié pour qu'il s'arrête.

Mais quand l'odeur du chlore m'a enveloppé et que l'eau s'est refermé sur moi, j'ai su que c'était réel.

_Tout_ était réel, y compris _cette voix._

_Il_ était là et _il_ m'a sauvé.

_Encore une fois…_

.

Ce soir là, en rouvrant les yeux, je n'ai rien su distinguer.

Ma tête bourdonnait, tout tournait autour de moi.

J'étais nauséeux, épuisé, incapable de respirer correctement.

J'avais l'horrible sensation d'être encore sous l'eau et j'ai paniqué.

Je me suis débattu, j'ai hurlé, frappé Yuuko et Yukito et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne mon visage entre ses mains, m'intimant au silence.

Prisonnier de son regard d'ambre, j'ai senti mes forces m'abandonner lorsqu'elle m'expliqua tout, réveillant mes souvenirs comme on relève les morts.

Plus elle parlait, plus je prenais conscience de ma situation.

Je n'avais pas rêvé.

_A aucun moment._

Le vestiaire…

Les regards outrés et accusateurs…

La piscine…

_Kurogane… _

Tout était réel.

En l'apprenant, j'eus beau me mordre les lèvres, serrer les poings à en déchirer les draps, mes larmes glissèrent lentement, tandis que des aiguilles glacées me perçaient la gorge.

J'avais froid, malgré les couvertures.

Je me sentais seul, vide.

Minable et pathétique.

J'avais honte au point de n'avoir qu'une envie : partir.

M'en aller le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

_M'enfuir._

Je savais que c'était lâche et égoïste.

Que ça _le_ rendrait probablement furieux.

Mais rester m'était impossible.

Kurogane en avait assez fait. Trop, même.

Il avait porté une part de mes souffrances.

Il m'avait sauvé.

Comment me regarder en face, si je m'appuyais de nouveau sur lui ?

Je serais encore plus misérable. C'était hors de question.

Je ne voulais plus l'embarquer dans mes problèmes, encore moins ceux-là.

Je ne voulais plus faiblir.

Je refusais qu'il me voit comme ça, mon corps portant des traces que mon esprit ne pouvait expliquer.

Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard.

Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer.

_Et pourtant…_

Il a surgi dans le bureau de Rondart comme une bombe prête à exploser, avec dans ses yeux un brasier qui m'ôta la parole tout en enflammant ma peau.

En croisant son regard, un mélange de gêne et d'espoir s'est insinué en moi, cet infime contact me donnant l'impression de le retrouver, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des siècles, comme si cette journée chez Yuuko avait été « une éternité de trop ».

J'ignore combien de temps je l'ai observé.

Je doutais qu'il soit réel, mais il l'a prouvé.

En un instant, tout a changé.

L'implication de Fuma et Shogo…

Les révélations de Riyo…

La décision de Rondart…

C'est allé si vite que j'en étais perdu. C'est pourquoi, quand il a quitté la pièce précipitamment, je l'ai suivi sans réfléchir.

La situation pouvait dégénérer et je ne le voulais pas.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Un froid au cœur qui ne me laissait pas tranquille.

J'avais peur qu'il se batte, alors je l'ai retenu.

Je l'ai empoigné de toutes mes forces, ignorant ses protestations, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère brutalement, comme si le temps lui manquait et que mon intervention allait lui être fatale.

Il était tendu à l'extrême et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Ma peur s'amplifia et mes spasmes reprirent, lorsque la voix de Fuma éclata dans le couloir, crachant ses mots comme s'il les vomissait sur nous.

Aussitôt, le regard de Kurogane changea du tout au tout.

J'étais pétrifié.

.

_« Le fils d'un meurtrier »_

.

Est-ce que… j'ai bien entendu ?

J'aimerais dire que non… que la fatigue et le manque de sommeil me font imaginer des choses… Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Tel un écho sans fin, l'accusation résonne dans ma tête, me donnant le vertige.

Autour de nous, l'atmosphère s'est alourdie.

L'air s'est vicié.

La haine de Fuma est si forte qu'elle me paralyse.

J'ai l'impression de la respirer, de la voir inonder les lieux, tel un amas d'épaisse fumée.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Jusqu'à présent, je pensais qu'il détestait Kurogane pour des raisons puériles: jalousie ou conflit d'ego.

Après tout, il en jette plus qu'eux et ne baisse les yeux devant personne. Mais j'avais tout faux.

La haine de Fuma est profonde, viscérale.

Et c'est réciproque.

Devant moi, Kurogane ne bouge pas, mais il ne trompe personne.

J'ai beau le voir de dos, je sais qu'il est à bout.

L'immobilité de son corps…

Les spasmes parcourant ses poings…

Sa respiration, à la fois lente et forte…

Je n'ai besoin ni de le toucher, ni de croiser son regard.

Sa colère me brûle.

Je la sens comme au soir de notre rencontre, et le revoir ainsi est insupportable.

Je veux l'emmener loin d'ici, peu importe où, du moment qu'il aille mieux.

Je veux l'aider, comme la première fois.

Plus les secondes passent, plus le reste m'indiffère : le couloir dans lequel nous sommes, l'arrivée progressive du soir, les élèves qui m'ont suivi…

Même Fuma et Shogo n'existent plus.

Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est lui.

Après de telles paroles sur son père, il doit tellement souffrir…

Je dois réagir !

Sans attendre, je m'apprête à parler mais Shogo me devance en me défiant du regard, fier de m'interrompre.

« Alors quoi ? » Pouffe-t-il. « T'as perdu ta langue, Suwa ? »

« Ça l'emmerde ! » S'exclame Fuma, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. « D'entendre la vérité sur son salopard de p… »

« T'insulte pas mon père. _C'est clair ? _»

Intraitable, la voix de Kurogane recouvre les plaintes du brun, qui tente vainement de se dégager.

En moins de deux secondes, il l'a plaqué contre un mur, son avant-bras appuyé contre sa gorge, étouffant la suite de sa phrase, ainsi que sa respiration.

Shogo est intervenu, mais Domeki et Shaolan l'ont arrêté.

Watanuki et les filles me parlent, mais je n'entends rien.

Les choses sont entrain de dégénérer...

Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés !

Sans réfléchir, ignorant ceux qui trouveront mon geste étrange, équivoque ou déplacé, je m'approche et pose une main sur son épaule.

J'ignore pourquoi j'agis ainsi. D'ailleurs, le « pourquoi » importe peu.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il se calme.

Malgré le tissu, je ressens sa surprise, ainsi que la chaleur de son corps qui bout de l'intérieur.

Sa fureur est palpable, aussi, je presse doucement son épaule, lorsque sa voix claque, tel un fouet.

« Me touches pas. »

Sur le coup, j'aimerais dire quelque chose, _m'excuser,_ mais j'en suis incapable.

Ma main reste tendue, mes doigts gelant lentement. Pour sauver les apparences, je m'efforce d'esquisser un somptueux sourire, mais Fuma m'en empêche.

« Dommage pour vous _sensei_… » Ricane-t-il, profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire. « Suwa n'a pas l'air_ intéressé_… »

Et là, tout s'est embrouillé.

J'ai eu froid, je me suis senti vide, une seconde avant que Kurogane ne manque d'écraser son poing dans la mâchoire du brun et que Toya n'intervienne pour le stopper. Arrivé avec Yuuko et Yukito, mon collègue a su le raisonner.

Refusant de donner à Fuma le plaisir de le voir déraper, il l'a donc libéré avant de partir, sans une parole, ni même un regard.

Personne n'a souhaité le suivre.

Personne ne l'a retenu.

C'est sans doute ce qu'il veut, mais ça ne me convient pas.

Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi m'a-t-il aidé, si je le dérange autant ?!

S'il ne me supporte pas, pourquoi voulait-il me parler ?!

_Mais... Une minute…_

Ce qu'il voulait me dire… Est-ce que… c'était _**ça **_?

Alors...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pense, là tout de suite ?

Que j'ai cru Fuma sur parole ?

Que j'ai peur ?

Que je le juge ?

Que je l'ai rayé de ma vie ?

Il tire ses propres conclusions et ça lui suffit ?

Je dois le laisser se faire des films et ne rien dire ?

Est-ce qu'il est sérieux, là ?!

Sentant la colère monter en moi, je m'excuse auprès des autres avant de disparaître dans la direction qu'il a emprunté, mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

_KURO BAKA !_

.

.

_**Lycée Tsubasa, **_

_**19 heures 13.**_

.

Depuis petit, les labyrinthes et moi, ça fait quatre.

_« Aider Monsieur Souris à rejoindre son fromage »_ n'a jamais été mon fort, et force est de constater que « _retrouver Kurogane dans le lycée »_ ne l'est pas non plus.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'atteins –ENFIN- mon objectif, et ce, après avoir parcouru le bâtiment en long, en large et en travers, je me sens complètement lessivé et accessoirement con, le toit étant « THE » refuge pour élèves en quête de solitude, et je n'y avais pas pensé.

Mais bon… Bref !

A bout de souffle mais soulagé, je lâche un « ENFIN JE TE TROUVE ! » sonore, qui tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Qu'à cela ne tienne !

Ignorant mes habituelles crampes, mon récent point de côté et ma respiration décadente, je me rapproche de lui.

Tourné vers l'horizon assombri par la venue du soir, les mains posées sur la balustrade bordant le toit, Kurogane ne réagit pas plus à ma présence qu'à mon cri, ce qui me donne envie de le secouer. Je m'apprête même à le faire lorsqu'il se retourne et s'empare de mon poignet, sans que je puisse réagir.

Soumis par sa poigne de fer, je m'attends à ce qu'il m'ordonne de déguerpir, mais rien.

Absolument rien.

Le silence.

Et c'est pire.

Un Kurogane qui ne gueule pas, qui ne proteste pas, qui n'enrage pas… Ce n'est pas seulement anormal… C'est effrayant.

Que pense-t-il ? Que ressent-il ? Que veut-il ? Qu'attend-t-il de moi ?

Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec colère ?

Pourquoi me libère-t-il comme s'il abandonnait quelque chose ?

Qu'est-ce que… BON SANG !

« TU VAS PARLER OUI ?! »

Gueuler n'est pas mon genre, mais là, c'en est trop !

C'est quoi, cette attitude ?!

Et maintenant, il me fixe comme si je n'étais pas moi-même ! Non mais oh ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! C'est LUI, qui n'est pas lui-même !

Profitant de son étonnement, je décide de poursuivre, pour mettre les points sur les « i ».

« Tu veux sûrement que je parte ! » Je lance, ignorant la pression de ses yeux, qui ne me quittent pas. « Mais avant, laisses-moi te dire une chose ! Je peux me tromper, mais je pense que c'est _**ça**_, dont tu voulais me parler. Alors oui, j'aurais préféré l'entendre de ta bouche, mais ça n'a pas été possible, en grande partie par ma faute. Mais quoi ?! Parce que je l'ai appris autrement, je me suis forgé une opinion ?! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Alors je te prierais de ne pas me coller d'étiquette sans même m'avoir parlé ! Espèce d'ado stupide ! »

VOILA !

Sur ce, je tourne les talons, énervé.

C'est dingue, mais au final, je suis vraiment vexé.

Enormément, terriblement, immensément vexé.

Comment peut-il me croire aussi influençable ?

Qui plus est, par les paroles d'un type comme Fuma !

C'est un idiot ou…

« Attends… Restes. »

A nouveau, sa main capture mon poignet, mais le contact est différent.

Ce n'est plus la même sensation, ni le même message.

Il n'essaye plus de m'éloigner…

_Il veut… me retenir. _

Du coup, c'est absurde, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire.

En un instant, mes repères s'embrouillent, mon esprit s'égare.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté.

Sa main est chaude, bien plus que tout à l'heure, et sa voix l'est tout autant.

_Pourquoi est-il aussi brûlant ?_

« Je ne t'ai pas collé d'étiquette » Souffle-t-il. « J'avais juste besoin de temps pour… me calmer. »

_Ah…_

Je comprends…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis emporté…

_Pourquoi **on** s'est emportés…_

Lentement, ma colère s'évapore.

Le poids qui comprimait mon cœur se désagrège.

J'ai beau être revenu sur mes pas, sa main m'emprisonne encore, enveloppant mon poignet d'une douce chaleur.

Je devrais lui dire d'arrêter, mais les mots me manquent et nous restons un instant comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise la situation et me lâche brusquement.

Un léger froid m'envahit aussitôt, tandis qu'il détourne les yeux en grognant, un chouia mal à l'aise. N'en menant pas large également, je m'appuie contre la rambarde et me perds à observer les alentours.

Un instant plus tard, sa voix retentit.

Il est tendu, mais va droit au but.

« Je t'ai dis que mon père a été tué… » Lance-t-il, sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

« …et que l'assassin coure toujours. » Je poursuis.

Il acquiesce.

« Mais ça, c'est _**ma**__ vérité_. Quand on m'interroge, c'est ce que je réponds, car j'en suis intimement convaincu. » ¤ Sa voix est sombre, mélancolique. ¤ « Par contre, n'importe qui d'autre te donnera la _version officielle_… Celle qui a été médiatisée… Celle qui est partagée de tous… »

Sur ce, il s'arrête un instant.

J'ai beau masquer mon inquiétude, Kurogane la devine aisément, tout comme je devine ce qu'il ressent, à réveiller ainsi de vieux démons.

J'aimerais dire quelque chose pour l'apaiser, mais il conclut :

« On te dira que Genjo Suwa s'est tiré une balle dans la tempe après avoir assassiné Renji Mono… le père de Fuma. »

.

.

_C'est pas possible…_

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film, ou dans une mauvaise farce du destin.

A côté de moi, Kurogane s'est fermé entièrement, me laissant le temps de digérer l'information, et/ou de partir en courant, mais je suis cloué au sol.

J'ai la gorge sèche.

L'estomac noué.

Subitement, tout s'est télescopé dans ma tête, et paradoxalement, tout s'est éclairci.

La haine de Fuma prend un nouveau sens. L'animosité entre lui et Kurogane devient logique. Et de ce fait, une angoisse terrible me ronge de l'intérieur.

Une fois encore, j'ai peur pour lui. Mais plus encore, je réalise le poids du fardeau avec lequel il vit et se bat, chaque jour. C'est pourquoi, les mots me manquant, je pose ma main sur la sienne et la serre doucement, sa chaleur me faisant trembler.

Le contact est électrique, mais il ne me repousse pas. Au contraire.

« Tu n't'enfuies pas ? » Demande-t-il, mais c'est plus un constat qu'une question.

« Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? »

« C'est la _réaction classique_. Un "fils de meurtrier", généralement, ça fait fuir. »

Son ton est sévère, sans ironie.

« Je croyais que tu ne me collais pas d'étiquette ! » Je riposte. « De plus, ce n'est pas ton cas, non ? »

En un instant, sa tension devient surprise.

« C'est la _version officielle_. Ce que _**tout le monde**_ croit.» Siffle-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Mais pas _**toi**_. »

Disant cela, j'ai enfin la force de le regarder dans les yeux, sans craindre de perdre mes mots, comme c'est souvent le cas.

Cette fois-ci, ce que j'ai à dire est trop important pour que je l'oublie.

« Tu arrives à voir le cœur des gens, leur âme si facilement… » J'explique, ses prunelles pourpres brûlant d'une lueur indéchiffrable. « Si ton propre père avait quelque chose d'un assassin, tu aurais des doutes. Mais ton regard dit _clairement_ que tu l'en crois incapable. Certes, je ne le connaissais pas, mais je te connais un peu. Et tu ne tiendrais pas tête à Fuma, sachant ce qu'il ressent, si tu n'étais pas sûr à 100 % que ton père est innocent. Je me trompe ? »

Sans répondre, il me toise avant de secouer la tête et d'esquisser un sourire, entre soulagement et amusement.

« Et après, on dit que les blonds sont bêtes ! »

« Nous sommes des génies incompris du commun des mortels, nuance ! »

Après une œillade sceptique, Kurogane ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Un rire un brin moqueur comme souvent, mais franc et libérateur. Brusquement, je le sens soulagé d'un poids énorme, comme si la crainte que j'agisse comme _tout le monde_ l'avait totalement accablé.

Bon, je dois me faire des films… Mon opinion n'a sûrement pas autant d'importance… Sauf s'il veut qu'on soit amis, auquel cas, j'en serais heureux…

_Terriblement…_

« Dis-moi… » Je finis par dire.

« Hm… ? »

« Si la version officielle est le suicide post assassinat, alors l'affaire est classée, non ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Mais quand tu étais chez moi, tu as dis qu'un jour, on retrouverait l'assassin de ton père… »

« Oui. Mais pas que je comptais sur la police. _Moi_, je le trouverais. Je l'ai promis à mon père, à ma mère, et à moi-même. Alors, ça viendra. »

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis sonné.

Le chercher seul ? Comment ?

Kurogane semble deviner mes interrogations et me devance.

« Je ne sais pas comment je ferais. » Dit-il. « Mais ce salaud m'a enlevé trop de choses précieuses pour que je le laisse vivre en paix. Je le trouverais, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. »

Fier.

Déterminé.

Inébranlable.

Je devrais jouer les « adultes responsables » et lui rappeler la dangerosité d'un tel projet, mais à coup sûr, il le sait déjà. Quant à l'en dissuader, ce serait une insulte.

La vérité, c'est que je l'admire.

Bien qu'il soit plus jeune, quand il parle avec cette indémontable assurance, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver incroyable.

Il possède un courage que je n'ai pas.

_Un courage que je veux avoir, pour Yui et pour moi. _

« Je t'aiderais. »

En disant cela, ma voix ne tremble pas.

Je n'ai aucune hésitation.

« C'est pas mes affaires, mais si je peux t'aider, je le ferais sans hésiter. On… _On est_… »

« …voisins après tout ? » M'interrompt-il, railleur. « Ca fait un bail que tu l'avais pas sortie celle-là ! »

Je cligne des yeux un instant, avant de rougir furieusement et de me détourner, vexé.

« J'allais dire qu'_on est amis ! _»

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bah, on l'est déjà un peu… Tu ne crois pas ? »

Me tournant vers lui, je m'aperçois du sérieux de sa question et de l'intensité du regard avec lequel il m'observe. Pris au dépourvu, une vague de chaleur me surprend, tandis que j'attends sa réponse. Et lorsqu'il acquiesce, je ne peux retenir mon sourire, ni lui son air exaspéré.

C'est bête comme une salade, mais je suis soulagé.

Et heureux.

« T'as dû te demander pourquoi j'suis pas venu te voir, chez Yuuko... »

Celle là, je l'attendais pas.

Dissimulant ma gêne, car je me suis effectivement posé la question, je réponds par la négative. Après tout, rien ne l'y obligeait, alors, je ne vais pas lui demander des comptes. Hélas ou plutôt, comme d'habitude, Kurogane n'est pas dupe.

« C'est pas ça. » Souffle-t-il, agacé. « J'pouvais pas. »

Aussitôt, reconnaissant le dégoût dans sa voix, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« Fei-Wan ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Confirme-t-il. « J'ai une interdiction partielle d'aller et venir. »

.

Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de digérer la nouvelle.

En vain.

« Je ne peux aller que de l'immeuble au lycée et du lycée à l'immeuble pendant les cours. Le dimanche, je suis bloqué à l'immeuble. » M'a-t-il dit, avant d'ajouter que c'était une "décision de justice".

Vu que je le regardais avec mon air « arrête de me prendre pour un blond… euh con », j'ai eu droit au pourquoi du comment, encore plus indigeste.

« Deux semaines avant que tu n'emménages, je m'suis fritté avec une bande du coin. » A-t-il ajouté, d'un ton amer. « Fei-Wan m'avait déjà fait chier, alors quand l'un d'eux m'a traité de fils d'assassin, j'ai vu rouge. Il a eu pas mal de fractures et une épaule démise. Sa mère a porté plainte. Fei-Wan l'a dédommagée et a payé les frais d'hôpitaux de son fils. Quant à moi, j'ai passé une nuit en prison. Ça aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais Fei-Wan a insisté auprès de Ryuban pour me coller cette interdiction. J'me suis donc retrouvé à porter cette merde ¤ il m'a montré le bracelet électronique qu'il porte à la cheville ¤ avec toutes les conséquences que ça implique. C'est en expérimentation pour les récidivistes dangereux, mais lui et Ryuban sont comme cul et chemise, alors… »

Un chapelet d'insultes avait suivi.

Depuis, je le fixe, un mélange de révolte et de consternation me perçant l'estomac.

Le pire, c'est que tout s'explique.

*Malgré sa colère, il était accroupi à l'entrée de l'immeuble le soir de notre rencontre, comme si quelque chose l'enchaînait au bâtiment.

*Je ne l'ai croisé nulle part ailleurs.

*Il ne pouvait pas venir chez Yuuko.

*C'est pourquoi elle a manigancé cette histoire d'enregistrement.

Tout colle. Et c'est tout bonnement…

« Tu veux t'enfuir, maintenant ? »

« Non mais, quoi _Kuropon_ ?! C'est une obsession ?! Je dis que Fei-Wan et Ryuban sont DEUX SALES CREVURES ! Comment ils peuv… Quoi encore ? »

Pourquoi il rit ?!

« On dirait un _**gamin**_ ! »

Piqué au vif et piquant un fard, je lui lance un coup de coude dans les côtes qui ne le chatouille pas, avant de m'éloigner, mais rapidement, sa main enserre la mienne, me ramenant vers lui. Son geste semble l'étonner autant que moi, mais il l'ignore et reprend.

« Attends… Tu me surprends, c'est tout. T'as des réactions pas banales mais… ¤ il hésite et se lance ¤ c'estjustementpourçaquejevoulaisteremercier. »

« ? »

« 'Tain ! Pour un prof, tu comprends rien ! J'AI DIS : T'AS DES RÉACTIONS PAS BANALES MAIS… C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE VOULAIS TE REMERCIER… »

« T'as oublié le "justement" »

Un court silence s'installe, le genre qu'on meuble avec une botte de paille dans les westerns, puis…

« TU… TU M'AS FAIS RÉPÉTER POUR RIEN ?! »

Ignorant l'aura démoniaque qui l'entoure subitement, je rétorque :

« Non mais, c'était tellement gentil et mignon _Kuro-chan _! J'ai voulu m'assurer de pas avoir rêvé ! »

« _Gentil_ et… _**mignon **_? »

Hum…

Aurais-je aiguisé la guillotine sans le vouloir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, de nouveau sérieux, je reprends :

« En outre, de nous deux, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Pas seulement pour aujourd'hui, mais pour m'avoir sauvé la vie… Pour être resté à mon chevet… Et aussi pour mercredi, pour ne pas m'avoir laissé… Tu n'avais pas de raison de faire tout ça, mais tu n'as pas hésité… _Merci…_ »

Sur ce, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je m'incline pour des remerciements en règle, lorsqu'une tape sèche me percute le crâne. Pris par surprise, je me mords la langue et étouffe un cri de douleur, avant de le fusiller du regard mais bien sûr, il s'en fout.

« C'est moins _gentil_ et _mignon_ pour le coup, hein ? » Il ricane fièrement.

Je vais pour protester mais la voix de Toya retentit, nous ramenant à une réalité que nous avions quitté depuis le début de notre conversation.

« Fye, Suwa, le lycée va fermer ! On vous attend ! »

« On arrive ! » Je lance, avant d'adresser une œillade meurtrière à mon vis-à-vis, lequel répond par un rictus amusé.

Tandis que nous rejoignons Toya et les autres, je réalise que les choses sont enfin rentrées dans l'ordre. Mieux, elles se sont éclaircies.

Nous nous sommes parlés, excusés, chamaillés, _retrouvés._

Nous nous considérons comme de _vrais amis._

Avec cette discussion franche, sur le ton de la confidence, j'ai pu me sentir utile à Kurogane.

La seule ombre au tableau est que j'aimerais en faire plus.

Dernièrement, c'est toujours lui qui me sort du pétrin.

C'est pourquoi, du fond du cœur...

Je veux l'aider à mon tour…

.

.

XxX

.

.

_**Vendredi 14 septembre 2012, **_

_**Immeuble « Nihon », **__**Appartement 47,**_

_**18 heures 05.**_

.

Mais… Mais c'est un complot ?!

Pourquoi toutes mes chaussettes sont passées d'en couple à célibataires ? Merde à la fin !

Dépité par cette recherche infructueuse à travers mon appart (car non, elles ne sont pas alignées dans un tiroir à me faire coucou), je me laisse choir sur mon canapé.

Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis lundi et la « discussion sur le toit ». J'ai repris les cours mercredi, dans une ambiance pour le moins déroutante.

Informés de mon innocence, les élèves me sont tombés dessus comme des mouches, les yeux emplis de remords, des banderoles, chocolats et autres cadeaux d'excuses à la pelle, infiniment désolés de m'avoir trop vite jugé, condamné et tout ce qui va avec.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ce fut une bonne surprise, vraiment touchante.

Côté professeur, l'accueil fut tout aussi chaleureux, quoiqu'un peu trop de la part d'Ashura, qui ne cesse de m'inviter au resto depuis, afin de se faire pardonner son « incommensurable méprise ».

Comme décidé par Rondart, Kozuko Riyo a été renvoyé du lycée, mais Fuma et Shogo n'ont pas été inquiétés. Ils ne craignent d'ailleurs plus rien.

En effet, Tomoyo avait oublié sa caméra dans le bureau du proviseur en nous suivant. Et lorsqu'elle l'a récupérée, la vidéo avait été effacée. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le bureau, mais les coupables ne peuvent être qu'Ashura et/ou Rondart, les seuls à ne pas nous avoir rejoints. Enfin, surtout Ashura, les accusés étant ses petits protégés.

Bon sang ! Si après ça, il espère que j'accepte ses rencards, il peut aller se brosser ! Déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance à la base !

Non, la seule invitation à m'avoir tenté était celle de Tomoyo…

.

_**Début du flash-back.**_

.

_**Mercredi 12 septembre 2012, **_

_**Lycée Tsubasa, Salle 202, **_

_**16 heures 40.**_

.

Je venais de finir mes cours et étais sur le point de rentrer, quand Tomoyo et Sakura toquèrent à la porte de la salle de classe, toutes souriantes.

Après m'avoir offert une boîte de muffins terriblement savoureux, la petite brune se lança, telle une femme d'affaire exposant un projet à plusieurs millions.

« Le complot de Fuma a gâché beaucoup de choses. » Commença-t-elle, sous les hochements de tête de son amie. « On devait participer à la fête et s'amuser, autant vous que nous. C'était censé être un bon moment, mais ça a été une vraie catastrophe… Pareil pour ce week-end. Tout le monde était tendu, inquiet, triste, surtout vous… Du coup, j'ai réfléchi et une idée m'est venue ! Que diriez-vous d'une sortie ? »

« Une… sortie ? » Répétais-je, un peu perdu.

« Oui ! » S'extasia Sakura, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Ce serait super ! Tomoyo propose qu'on passe le week-end tous ensemble ! Il y aura vous, notre groupe, mon frère, Yukito et Yuuko-san aussi ! Comme ça, on pourra décompresser et fêter votre retour ! Dites oui _sensei_ ! Dites ouiiii ! »

.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

.

Ne pouvant résister à leur enthousiasme, j'avais finis par accepter.

Après tout, elles avaient raison. Dans ce moment difficile, ils m'avaient tous soutenu, alors, je n'allais pas refuser leur invitation. Et à bien y penser, même si j'étais encore triste concernant Yui, c'était une bonne idée.

Malheureusement, dans sa grande joie, Tomoyo avait oublié un point important : à cause de son oncle de merde, Kurogane porte un bracelet électronique de merde, qui l'oblige à ne pas quitter l'immeuble le weekend. Et sans lui, pas de sortie. Là dessus, tout le monde est d'accord.

Du coup, c'est annulé et je l'ai en travers de la gorge.

Trois semaines que Kurogane subit cette interdiction totalement injuste ! Il mérite de se détendre, de s'amuser, de s'éloigner de Fei-Wan, même si ce n'est qu'un weekend ! Et ça me tue qu'il ne le puisse pas !

J'aimerais tellement trouver une solution…

Si seulement… je le _pouv…_

.

_**(...)**_

.

_~ Moko-Moko! Mokona party mix ! __La la la la la la la ! ~_

Hummm...

_~ Moko-Moko-Moko ! Mokona dancing night ! La la la la ! ~_

Qu'est-ce que... J'ai dormi ?!...

_~ Moko-Moko! __Mokona party mix ! __La la la la la la la ! ~_

Humph... Où est ce foutu téléphone ?

_~ Moko-Mo..._

« Aaallô ? » Je bredouille, à demi réveillé.

_« Bonsoir ! Vous êtes Fye Flowright ? Inspecteur Kusanagi Shiyu à l'appareil ! »_

« Ah, Kusanagi-san ! Oui, c'est bien moi... Comment allez-vous ? »

_« Très bien. Et vous ? Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »_

« Plutôt mitigé… » J'avoue. « Vous avez du nouveau ? »

_« Pas encore, mais je vous appelle pour vous dire où nous en sommes actuellement… »_

Sur ce, il m'annonce que Yuzuriha est actuellement à Hakone, où elle recueille des témoignages auprès des gens du quartier. Pour l'instant, ils reprennent les bases de l'enquête et se l'approprient, avant de réfléchir aux différentes pistes. Et cela leur est très utile, puisque Fei-Wan n'a interrogé personne, à l'époque.

_« Elle en a pour deux jours maximum. »_ Continue-t-il. _« Après quoi, elle rentrera me faire son rapport. Une fois cela fait, j'aimerais vous voir, afin de vous poser quelques questions. Vous étiez certes un enfant à l'époque, mais il est possible que vous ayez vu ou entendu des choses qui pourraient avoir de l'importance. »_

Remuer le passé ne m'enchante pas, mais pour Yui, je suis prêt à tout. Et je lui fais comprendre.

_« Merci ! J'imagine à quel point ma demande est difficile… En tout cas, sachez que ma collègue et moi prenons cette affaire très au sérieux… »_

« Je n'en doute pas… » Je murmure, sincèrement touché. « Merci beaucoup… »

_« Inutile de nous remercier ! C'est notre boulot et contrairement à certains, nous le faisons avec les tripes et le cœur ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Si c'est en mon pouvoir, je serais ravi de vous aider. »_

Sa voix est si engageante et volontaire que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

S'il y a des enfoirés sur cette Terre, il y a aussi des gens comme lui_, et comme Kurogane. _

A cette pensée, telle une décharge électrique, une idée me submerge.

« Kusanagi-san ? » Je lance alors, plein d'espoir. « Il y a bien une chose... que j'aimerais vous demander. »

.

.

_**Samedi 15 septembre 2012, **_

_**Immeuble « Nihon », **_

_**8 heures 15.**_

.

Ca y est. J'ai sonné.

Maintenant, planté devant l'appartement n°48, je croise les doigts et pries pour que ce soit Kurogane qui ouvre, et non ce vieux débris de Fei-Wan.

_Allez…_

_Kurokurokurokurokurokurokuro…_

La porte s'ouvre.

YES !

Je m'abstiens de faire la holà et me contente de sourire. Oui, c'est bien lui. En T-shirt et pantalon noirs, boots marrons, une chaîne en argent ornée d'une plaque d'acier autour du cou, un petit air pas fraîchement réveillé et une légère surprise de me voir sur le pallier.

C'est lui et il est juste alléch…_HEIN ?!_ Non ! Beau, il est beau ! Juste très… trop.. aaaah…

« …et merde ! »

« C'est gentil. »

Nooon !

Voyant la veine qui pulse contre sa tempe, je vais m'expliquer quand la voix tonique et taquine de Yuuko retentit derrière moi.

« Eh bien Suwa, pas encore prêt ? »

« Prêt à quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là_, vous ?_ »

Elle s'apprête à répondre, mais Fei-Wan débarque au même moment, avec son traditionnel regard dédaigneux et la vision d'horreur de sa chemise ouverte sur son torse nu.

« Que faites vous ici ?! » Braille-t-il sans ménagement, plus pour moi que pour Yuuko, qui ne semble pas le laisser indifférent.

« Kurogane vient en week-end avec nous et d'autres élèves de son lycée ! » Chantonne la brune. « Alors soyez un bon thon…ton et laissez-le partir ! »

Sa phrase sonne comme une menace, mais il ne relève pas. Pire, il éclate d'un rire gras et supérieur.

« Mon neveu ne peut pas quitter l'immeuble puisque c'est un _**délinquant **_soumis à une… »

« Interdiction partielle d'aller et venir magouillée et totalement injuste, OUI ON SAIT ! » Je lâche, passablement énervé. « Néanmoins, ce que vous n'avez JAMAIS dit à Kurogane, c'est que cette interdiction peut être assouplie et qu'il peut y déroger pour un maximum de trois jours d'affilée, s'il est sous la surveillance d'au moins deux adultes ayant signé un document en ce sens ! Et vous savez quoi ?! C'est justement le cas ! Et nous avons même l'accord d'un inspecteur ! Alors bouclez-la ! »

Tandis que je reprends mon souffle, Yuuko présente ledit document à Fei-Wan, dont le visage se décompose en une grimace des plus affreuses. La signature de Kusanagi au bas de la feuille semble lui donner la nausée, ce qui est carrément jouissif.

Se délectant lui aussi du spectacle, Kurogane ne peut retenir un rictus triomphant, qui s'élargit lorsque je lance, avec mon plus beau sourire :

« Tout le monde t'attend ! Alors, tu as dix minutes pour faire ton sac et on se casse d'ici ! »

.

.

_**Tokyo, aux alentours du Mont Takao.**_

_**Auberge « Shara »,**_

_**18 heures 30.**_

.

Après une bonne douche, mon _yukata _**(1)** enfilé, je m'approche de la fenêtre et soupire de bien-être. L'air frais du soir caresse ma peau, tandis que des souvenirs tous frais emplissent ma tête, me poussant à sourire.

Depuis 10H30 ce matin, nous sommes à proximité du Mont Takao **(2)**, qui se situe à 50 kilomètres (soit, une heure de métro) du centre de Tokyo.

A première vue, on pourrait croire que rien n'a changé puisque nous n'avons pas quitté la ville, mais c'est carrément le contraire.

La sensation de dépaysement est totale.

Pour une immersion totale, nous avons choisis d'atteindre le sommet à pieds, en empruntant le sentier n°6, connu pour être le plus retiré. L'ascension a duré une bonne petite heure, mais la nature était si belle, avec ses érables à foison, ses allées d'hêtres et de cèdres majestueux armés de leurs immenses racines et sa faune fascinante, que nous sommes arrivés sans nous plaindre de la fatigue.

D'ailleurs, nous nous sommes souvent arrêtés pour des photos et pour admirer le paysage. Je n'oublierais jamais la beauté des Chutes Biwa, ni celle du panorama final, une fois le sommet atteint. La journée étant ensoleillée et le ciel dégagé, nous avons profité d'une vue imprenable sur les montagnes, dont le Mont Fuji, que je n'avais plus admiré ainsi depuis l'enfance.

Cette communion avec la nature, loin du brouhaha de la ville, des tracas et du train-train quotidien m'a fait un bien fou, plus que je n'aurais pensé. Respirer l'air pur, sentir la brise glisser sur sa peau, contempler le ciel sans se poser de questions est vraiment relaxant. Et le faire en compagnie de gens que l'on apprécie est encore mieux.

Une fois arrivés et après une longue série de photos et autres mini-films de Tomoyo, nous avons pique-niqués à l'abris d'un grand cèdre, à quelques mètres d'un groupe de touristes venus d'Okinawa. En bonne organisatrice, elle avait prévu une foule de bonnes choses auxquelles se sont ajoutées les préparations de Watanuki et mon humble contribution : des brownies au chocolat.

J'ai même réussi à en glisser un dans la bouche de Kurogane, ni vu ni connu j't'embrouille ! Bon, il a tiré la tronche après, mais c'était trop marrant ! On aurait dit un gros toutou mécontent, qui grogne plus qu'il ne mord !

Après ça, en milieu d'après-midi, nous sommes redescendus en prenant tout notre temps. Cette fois, nous avons emprunté le sentier n°1, celui des pèlerins. Il mène au Temple Yakuoin **(3)**, où nous avons fait une halte pour visiter, adresser des prières et acheter des clochettes et autres amulettes, censées porter bonheur. Je n'étais pas très convaincu, mais Yukito et Sakura ont tellement insisté, avec leurs yeux en mode « message subliminal », que j'ai fini par céder.

Enfin, après avoir achevé la descente en téléphérique, nous nous sommes rendus dans cette auberge des alentours pour la nuit. C'est une _auberge traditionnelle_ **(4)** tenue par un jeune couple fort sympathique, Suzuran et Sôseki **(5)**, qui nous ont immédiatement mis à l'aise par un accueil des plus chaleureux.

L'établissement est de taille moyenne et allie tradition et modernité.

Les chambres, dont les cloisons sont faites en papier de riz, sont couvertes de _tatami _**(6)** et meublées sommairement, dans un soucis d'authenticité. Des coussins plats entourent une table basse sur laquelle un service à thé et de délicieuses friandises attendent les hôtes. Il y a une petite télé, un téléphone et un panier contenant le ligne de toilette. Pas de lit à l'occidental, mais des _futons_ soigneusement pliés patientent dans le placard. Enfin, et c'est non négligeable à mes yeux, chaque chambre est équipée d'une cabine de douche, pour ceux et celles que la traditionnelle salle de bain commune ne tente pas.

Les lieux sont simples et épurés, mais ils dégagent une atmosphère si paisible qu'on se sent revigoré.

Depuis la mort de Yui, je m'étais rarement senti aussi calme. Et ça, je le dois à cette journée.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu Kurogane aussi calme non plus. Aujourd'hui, il était tranquille, ni sur la défensive, ni stressé, juste _lui-même_, un peu grognon sans être énervé. _Juste parf…_

« Fye ? Je peux entrer ? »

Tout à mes pensées, je sursaute en entendant la voix de Yukito, qui vient de faire coulisser la porte de ma chambre, un petit air contrit sur le visage.

« Désolé… J'ai appelé plusieurs fois, mais tu ne répondais pas… »

« C'est moi… » Je le rassure. « J'étais dans la lune. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien de grave. » Dit-il en abandonnant ses _getas_ **(7) **au pied de la porte. « Je viens voir comment tu vas. Comme tu n'allais pas bien dernièrement, j'ai eu peur que cette marche t'ai fatigué plus que tu ne le dis… »

« Absolument pas ! » Je m'exclame, presque en riant. « Au contraire, j'en avais besoin ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais vraiment mieux. »

Touché par la bienveillance de mon collègue et ami, je lui adresse un sourire qui en dit long sur mon état d'esprit, un sourire reflétant la joie que m'a apporté cette journée. Voyant que je suis sincère, Yukito lâche un soupir de contentement avant de me rejoindre, près de la fenêtre.

Dehors, le soir s'installe et avec lui, quelques rares étoiles peuplent déjà le ciel.

Nous nous laissons bercer par la brise un moment, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Il fait si bon ici ! » Souffle-t-il. « Mais dis-moi ¤ il m'observe un instant, amusé ¤ le _yukata _te va à ravir ! Si Ashura était là, il en tomberait à la renverse ! »

Disant cela, il me décoche un clin d'œil espiègle auquel je réponds par une grimace horrifiée.

« Parles pas de malheur ! De plus, c'est Toya qui va tomber le premier ! »

Et pour cause ! Comme de mise dans les auberges traditionnelles, Yukito a aussi revêtu ledit vêtement. Le mien est bleu et le sien vert d'eau, une couleur qui se marie à merveille avec ses yeux noisettes, le rendant véritablement « à tomber ».

Je m'attends à le voir rougir sous la remarque, mais il secoue la tête en rigolant, l'air résigné.

« Vu dans quoi il s'est embarqué quand je suis monté te voir, même un _cosplay_ d'_Adam_ ne le détournera pas de son objectif ! »

Je suis à la fois intrigué et sceptique, mais la raison me fait tomber des nues.

« La bataille fait rage dans le salon ! » M'annonce-t-il, imitant à la perfection les présentateurs de catch sur les chaînes câblées. « Le sort du monde est en jeu dans une effroyable partie de _baby-foot_ virile et sanglante ! Team Toya/Kurogane VS Team Shaolan/Domeki, un combat au som… Arrêtes de rire ! »

« En gros, Toya veut mettre la pâtée à Shaolan, c'est ça ? » Je traduis, entre deux fous-rire.

« On ne peut rien te cacher ! » Confirme-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et aussitôt, nous rions de plus belle.

Plus je l'observe, plus je remarque à quel point Yukito est heureux quand il parle de Toya. Ils forment un si joli couple que je ne peux m'empêcher de les prendre pour modèle. Ils se connaissent depuis le lycée et sont ensemble depuis neuf ans, une durée que j'aimerais atteindre, un jour…

Oui… J'aimerais vivre cette symbiose, avoir une relation qui tienne le cap des années sans s'émousser, en grandissant chaque jour un peu plus.

J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est… le _grand amour_.

« Fye ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

La gorge nouée, je lève les yeux vers Yukito et m'efforce de sourire avec conviction, bien que ce soit factice. Par chance, il ne décèle pas mes mensonges aussi bien que Kurogane. Personne ne le peut, visiblement.

« Oui… J'étais dans la lune. »

« Tu m'as fais peur ! Tu riais et d'un coup, tu es devenu sérieux, triste même… »

Tout sourire, je secoue la tête et Yukito finit par me croire.

« Je vais voir comment se déroule le match… » Reprend-t-il. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

« OK ! Je passe un coup de fil et je te rejoins ! »

Il acquiesce et quitte la pièce, non sans m'avoir rappelé qu'il est là et que je peux compter sur lui, si besoin est. C'est gentil et je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'arrive déjà pas à le comprendre, alors en parler…

Sans crier gare, _son_ image s'est insinuée en moi, alors que je rêvais d'amour…

Pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui, subitement ? Pourquoi je me suis senti triste ?

Ça n'a pas de sens !

Déjà, cet après-midi…

.

_**Début du flash-back.**_

.

_**Sommet du Mont Takao, **_

_**14 heures 20.**_

.

Après le pique-nique, l'heure était au repos. Chacun se détendait à sa façon.

Yuuko discutait avec un groupe de touristes en buvant du saké. Yukito somnolait sur l'épaule d'un Toya en mode « _big brother is watching you _» **(8)**, yeux rivés sur les plus jeunes, prêt à bondir sur Shaolan pour le dépecer vif en cas de rapprochement illicite avec Sakura. Kurogane s'était écarté du groupe un instant pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il marchait tranquillement quand je l'ai rejoins, pour le taquiner un peu.

« _Kuropon !_ Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Nulle part. Je marche, c'est tout. »

« Tu boudes à cause du brownie ? »

A ces mots, il s'était retourné et m'avait lasérisé du regard. On aurait dit Terminator.

« Qui _**boude **_ici ?! »

« Donc, tu as aimé ? »

« T'as fumé ?! J'ai PAS aimé ! »

« Tu refoulAIEEEUH ! »

J'avais à peine finie ma phrase que son poing atterrissait sur ma tête.

Fier comme un coq en pâte, il me regardait avec le sourire victorieux du gars qui savoure sa vengeance… Non mais quelle…

« Brute ! »

« Et fier de l'être ! »

ARRRRGH ! Et j'ai rien à répondre ! Je me fais vieux…

Après ça, j'avais failli bouder, mais je m'étais repris. Il avait failli s'excuser, mais il s'était repris. Du coup, c'était le silence. On marchait côte à côte, sans trop savoir pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

« Ce matin, tu m'as dis que Kusanagi Shiyu t'avais appelé. Il y a du nouveau dans l'enquête ? »

« Pas pour le moment. » Je répondis, avant de lui expliquer la situation. « En tout cas, ils prennent l'affaire au sérieux et… ça me touche beaucoup. »

« Kusanagi-san est un type bien. C'est un _**vrai**_ policier, de ceux qui ne se laissent pas corrompre, ni par l'argent, ni par la célébrité. Il a choisi ce travail par vocation, alors tu peux lui faire confiance. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir découvert la vérité. »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Quand j'étais petit, c'était un jeune policier. Mais il venait souvent à la maison, pour discuter avec mon père et lui demander des conseils. Il l'admirait beaucoup, tout comme moi. »

Pour le coup, en plus d'être intrigué, j'étais perdu.

« Ton père était dans la police ? »

« Non, mais il travaillait en collaboration avec elle. Il était détective. »

Et là, j'étais sur le cul. Un détective privé, comme dans les films ! Et d'après Kurogane, il était très connu dans la profession. Il avait rencontré Miyo, la sœur de Fei-Wan, lors d'un gala donné par le commissariat à la Tour de Tokyo, et s'était marié avec elle l'année suivante.

A l'appui de ses dires, Kurogane sortit son portefeuille et me montra une photo qui me laissa sans voix. J'y découvrais sa mère, belle comme une fleur de lotus, et son père, dont le charisme ne faisait aucun doute. Ils tenaient dans leurs bras leur bébé, un petit brun joufflu qui affichait déjà un petit air ronchon des plus adorables. **(9)**

« _Kuro-_choupinou ! » Je m'exclamais, sans quitter des yeux sa petite frimousse.

Et, profitant de sa gêne momentanée, je lui dérobais le précieux cliché.

La ressemblance entre lui et son père était si grande qu'elle me foudroyait. A la question « comment sera Kurogane plus tard ? », la réponse était là.

En grandissant, il deviendra encore plus grand, plus fort aussi. Son charisme, déjà présent, l'enveloppera telle une aura puissante. Il inspirera le respect chez ses amis, la crainte chez ses ennemis. Le rouge de ses yeux sera plus intense. Il sera renversant, tout simplement. Et celle qui partagera sa vie (car ce sera une fille, sans nul doute), sera _infiniment _chanceuse…

« _Ohé !_ Ça va ? »

La voix de Kurogane me rappela à lui. Il avait un regard indéchiffrable et me fixait comme si j'avais quelque chose de bizarre sur le visage, qui ne lui plaisait pas. Éludant sa question, je lui rendis la photo avec un sourire, mais c'était trop tard.

Il avait vu au-delà de mes apparences.

Il était contrarié.

Moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour ma défense.

J'avais pensé au futur, à sa femme, et quelque chose m'avait glacé le cœur.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » M'avait-il redemandé.

Il était agacé par mon silence.

La question resta sans réponse.

.

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

.

Ce qu'il y a... Moi aussi, j'aimerais le savoir.

A cette réflexion, la brise jusqu'à lors plaisante devient froide, et je referme la fenêtre en frissonnant. Puis, prenant une grande respiration, je rejoins les autres, refusant de laisser mes pensées absurdes me gâcher la soirée.

.

.

Lorsque j'arrive au salon, situé au rez-de-chaussée, je réalise à quel point Yukito n'a pas exagéré.

Ce n'est plus du _baby-foot_ qui se joue dans cette salle, c'est la Troisième Guerre Mondiale.

Néanmoins, quand j'arrive, le conflit s'interrompt, une fraction de secondes pendant laquelle les quatre joueurs m'identifient, avant de reprendre le combat.

Ils sont tous en _yukata_, un vêtement que Kurogane porte avec aisance et qui lui donne un air plus mûr, loin de l'adolescence. Feignant de m'intéresser au jeu, je l'observe encore, lorsqu'il quitte la partie des yeux, pour les poser sur moi.

Et là, c'est l'entrechoc.

Il est surpris. Moi aussi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le regarde, pile au même moment.

C'est marrant, mais je ne ris pas.

Je suis absorbé, avalé par son regard.

Ses yeux m'envoient un message. Non, plusieurs.

Ils me disent qu'il est agacé de s'être fait surprendre, agacé que je le regarde, aussi. Ils me disent qu'il a du mal à me comprendre, souvent. Et puis, ils me disent quelque chose d'illisible, mais qui me brûle.

Combien de temps passe ? Je l'ignore.

Mais on ne détourne pas les...

« SUWAAA ! Tu fous quoi là ?! On s'fait latter la gueule ! »

Merci Toya.

En une seconde, l'échange est brisé. La réalité revient.

Je suis soulagé.

Et Yukito sourit.

« Je t'avais bien dis qu'en _yukata_, tu ferais tourner des têtes ! » qu'il me dit, et là, j'ai envie de fuir dans un trou avec mes joues en feu.

C'est alors que Yuuko débarque avec les filles, Watanuki, un sourire malicieux et une idée de génie.

« Hello ! Que diriez-vous de terminer la soirée en boîte de nuit ? »

Bien qu'inattendue, la proposition semble plaire.

Sakura saute de joie.

Shaolan sourit.

Toya voit rouge, se tourne vers Yuuko et…

« _Waaaouh ! _ Shaolan-kun ! Quel beau but ! »

Le but de la victoire, un Toya au désespoir.

Heureusement, c'est l'heure du dîner.

.

.

.

_**Non loin de l'auberge **__**« Shara »**_, 

_**Bar et Night Club « Clover », **_**(10)**

_**22 heures 10.**_

.

Ça fait vingt minutes que nous sommes au « _Clover »_, un bar et night-club à quinze minutes de marche de l'auberge.

C'est un petit établissement dont l'atout principal est la convivialité. L'ambiance est bon enfant, le personnel déborde de joie de vivre, le cadre est plaisant.

Tout est fait pour que le client se sente à l'aise dès l'entrée.

Le trèfle étant l'emblème de la maison, les couleurs dominantes sont le vert, rappelant fraîcheur et nature, ainsi que le marron et le doré, qui créent de la chaleur. On les retrouvent au niveau des murs, mais aussi dans la décoration. Ainsi, la piste de danse est facilement repérable par son carrelage, une grande mosaïque formant un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

En observant les lieux, mon regard tombe sur Yuuko, à l'aise au bar comme dans un poisson dans l'eau. Tandis que de pauvres jeunes hommes tentent de la conquérir en lui offrant ses consommations, elle rit aux éclats avec Tomoyo, qui, installée sur le tabouret voisin, prend des leçons de séduction (ou de manipulation), en dégustant un cocktail sans alcool.

Sur la piste, au milieu de la foule en délire, Toya et Yukito dansent amoureusement, même si le brun, sur ses gardes, ne cesse de zieuter Sakura, au cas où Shaolan profiterait du contexte pour lui mettre une main aux fesses, où que sais-je d'autre, comme l'attirer dans un coin sombre.

Se sachant épié, le châtain danse donc avec une distance de sécurité nécessaire à sa propre survie, mais Yukito le sauve en capturant le visage de Toya entre ses mains, récupérant ainsi son attention. Aussitôt, toutes ses défenses détruites, le brun s'oublie dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. S'en suit un baiser langoureux qui me fait baisser le nez comme un enfant.

C'est deux là viennent de faire grimper la température… Et avec Kurogane juste à côté… Je ne sais si c'est l'effet de ses yeux trop rouges, de sa peau trop bronzée ou de sa voix beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaude mais… il fait sacrément chaud.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi reste-t-il là ? Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas danser ? Toutes ces filles qui le dévorent des yeux, ça ne le tente pas ? Il se fait désirer ?

Intrigué, je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil et vois qu'il ricane en observant Domeki, lequel tente de danser au plus près de Watanuki, en vain. La scène est tellement drôle que je souris malgré moi, avant de m'attarder sur mon voisin.

Sous le jeu des néons et des projecteurs, on dirait un adulte. Terriblement attirant. Affolant. Une tentation vivante pour quiconque pose sur lui son regard, ce qui me fait détourner les yeux. Pour me calmer, je bois une gorgée de mon cocktail, une spécialité de la maison nommée le « 4 feuilles », lorsqu'une voix enjouée m'interpelle.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Ojiro Mihara ! **(11)** Ça te dis de m'accompagner sur la piste ? »

Levant la tête, je croise le regard d'un brun plutôt avenant. Âgé de la vingtaine passée, il porte une chemise marron et un pantalon noir, simple mais sans faute de goût. Suspendu à mes lèvres, il attend ma réponse.

D'ordinaire, je dirais non, mais ce soir, c'est différent.

Je dois m'éloigner de Kurogane.

Je ne peux pas rester près de lui quand il ressemble si peu à ce qu'il est vraiment, me faisant oublier qui je suis. C'est trop, bien trop dangereux.

Comme je le regarde sans rien dire, Ojiro reprend, clin d'œil à l'appui.

« Allez, sois pas tim… »

« VIENS. »

_HEIN ?!_

QUI QUE QUOI... DANSER ?!

Je cligne des yeux comme un malade, mais je ne rêve pas.

Kurogane s'est levé.

Il m'a pris le bras.

Il ne me demande pas mon avis.

Mon avis ne compte pas.

C'est légèrement un ordre, légèrement moins charmeur que la proposition d'Ojiro, mais après un regard d'excuse pour ce dernier, ma raison déconnectée, ma conscience aux oubliettes, je plonge mes yeux dans ceux, en fusion, de Kurogane, et me lève pour le suivre...

.

.

* * *

Notes :

(1) Le _yukata _est un kimono léger en coton, porté lors des bains, des festivals ou comme vêtement de nuit. Il est naturel d'en porter lorsqu'on est dans une auberge traditionnelle.

(2) Le Mont Takao est situé à l'ouest de Tokyo, à la lisière est de la chaîne de montagnes Kanto, à peine à une heure de train du centre de Tokyo. Son altitude est de 599 mètres. Il est possible d'entreprendre son ascension par 7 sentiers différents, ou en prenant le téléphérique. Source: .

(3) Le Temple Yakuoin a été établi en 744. Il est possible d'y acheter des amulettes et petites cloches très réputées auprès des pèlerins.

(4) Les auberges traditionnelles japonaises ou _ryokan, _sont une combinaison de styles de vie privée et communautaire. Les traditions y sont respectées. En règle générale, le prix des chambres inclut le petit déjeuner et le dîner. Il est généralement de mise d'arriver dans une _ryokan_ entre le milieu et la fin d'après-midi, pour bénéficier de temps avant le dîner.

(5) Je reprends Suzuran et Sôseki, le couple du pays de Shara, TRC Tome 10, page 65.

(6) Le _tatami_ est le revêtement traditionnel du sol des _dojos_ et habitations japonaises. Ils se constituent de couches de riz superposées et entrecroisées puis compressées pour former le matelas, lequel est recouvert d'une paille tissée en jonc épars.

(7) Les _getas_ sont les chaussures traditionnelles japonaises. Dans une auberge traditionnelle, elles vont de paire avec le port du _yukata_.

(8) "_Big brother is watching you_" est une phrase tirée du roman de science-fiction _1984_, écris par George Orwell.

(9) Je m'inspire de la photo de famille apparaissant dans le Tome 13 de TRC, page 125.

(10) C'est une reprise du Bar "_Clover_" du pays d'Oto, TRC Tome 6, pages 57, 66 et suivantes.

(11) Ojiro Mihara est un personnage de la série _Angelic Layer_, de CLAMP.

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ^^_

_Je vais tenter de ne pas prendre autant de retard pour la suite !_

_A bientôt ! ^^_

_Saanie._


End file.
